Le Voleur de vie
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Draco, Auror, est sur la plus grosse affaire de sa vie qui lui prend tout son temps, quitte à détruire son mariage avec Harry et l'éloigner de leur fils. Il va avoir affaire au Voleur de vie. Bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité... Une seule chose les sauvera, leur amour... Mpreg Lime
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**_

_**Nouvelle fiction. Et oui déjà, lol. **_

_**Bon si je dois faire un résumé de cette fiction, je dirais que déjà elle est très courte. C'est un HPDM bien sûr, avec mes couples préférés: BZRW, HGPP, SRNL. En commençant à l'écrire, j'ai vraiment voulu rester dans le thème de l'humour, même si certains passages ne sont pas drôles du tout, du coup, je me suis dit comment je fais? ._. Finalement, je la laisse dans l'humour sans trop savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire à la fin, si vous pensez qu'elle serait à reclasser!**_

_**L'histoire débute après les livres et films de J.K. Rowling, mais ne les utilise pas du tout! Du coup vous n'avez pas besoin de les avoir lu/vu pour vraiment comprendre. Pas de Poudlard, les jeunes gens sont rentrés dans la vraie vie.**_

_**Je suis complètement sortie des autres fictions que vous avez pu lire de moi. En restant dans un thème très romantique, j'ai décidé de donner à mes personnages des caractères bien trempés. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout que se soit ceux de J.K.R. Alors je dirais qu'ils sont OOC.**_

_**ATTENTION : VOCABULAIRE TRÈS FAMILIER.**_

_**J'ai vraiment voulu écrire autre chose que ce que je fais d'habitude et me suis beaucoup amusé avec les différents caractères et tournures de phrase. Vous trouverez donc des gros mots, des gestes grossiers... Bref un langage très... cru.**_

_**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne continuez pas...**_

_**Vous retrouverez Gabriel, l'enfant que, vous avez compris, j'aime bien mettre dans presque toutes mes histoires. Cette fois-ci cependant, j'ai un peu changé son apparence parce que ça m'arrangeait lol, mais il est décrit dans la fiction, ne vous en faîtes pas *-*. **_

_**Enfin, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est totalement finie. Donc un poste très rapide et blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson ^^'.**_

_**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Pareillement que toutes mes fictions si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.**_

* * *

**_Nombre de chapitres: 10 + Prologue + Epilogue._**

**_Etat de la fic: Terminée._**

* * *

**Le Voleur de vie.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je me réveille doucement alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent machinalement comme un jour tout à fait normal. Un jour tout à fait normal ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas l'impression ? C'est vrai, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir oublié un truc, ancré au fond de moi…

Et que cette chose ne souhaite pas me lâcher comme une sangsue s'accroche à sa victime. Mais que je n'arrive plus à la voir parce que certains souvenirs sont tellement flous qu'ils n'apparaissent plus. Ils sont flous en effet. J'ai beau me concentrer sur un truc vraiment anodins, comme par exemple ce que j'ai fait hier, ça reste complètement flou. Je ne me rappelle pas. Peut-être est-ce le début d'une maladie… Je n'ai que vingt quatre ans pourtant…

C'est étrange…

Je tourne ma tête vers mon mari alors que mes yeux se plissent. Il dort tranquillement, sa respiration est lente et calme comme toujours. Il est beau et fin… Tout ce que j'aime. Il n'a pas changé lui, toujours le même. Cela ne semble pas venir de lui. Non, c'est… autre chose… Quelque chose qui me rend apathique. Même quand je le regarde, aucun sentiment ne dépasse mes pensées, je n'ai plus rien…

Je me lève avec les sourcils froncés, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, jamais auparavant je n'eus cette sensation là. C'est assez bizarre en faîte. Je vais tranquillement dans la salle de bain et me penche sur le miroir, les mains posées sur le rebord de l'évier. Je grimace et sors la langue. Je pince mon nez et me nettoies les yeux. Je décoiffe et recoiffe mes cheveux bruns. Puis les décoiffe à nouveau…

Non, ici tout va bien aussi, mon visage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et mon regard à part un peu fatigué n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi vert que celui de ma mère. J'ôte mon t-shirt et tourne sur moi-même sans quitter la glace de vision. Je suis toujours aussi beau. Et je remarque avec un sourire sans joie que je suis toujours aussi égocentrique et narcissique. J'ai envie de rire mais mon cœur n'y est pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ce matin ?

Je me douche et remarque bien que rien n'a changé en moi. Vraiment tout… Là je ris !

En sortant de là avec une serviette autour de la taille, je passe ensuite devant la chambre de Gabriel et ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte et de donner un petit coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Il est bien là, dormant dans son berceau avec sa même bouille habituelle. J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille, l'entendre dire papa encore et le voir monter sur ses deux petites jambes. J'en fonds de bonheur.

Enfin, habillé d'un pull-over noir au col montant et d'un jean bleu et coiffé, enfin coiffé… comme je peux quoi, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je prépare le mien et celui de mon mari qui ne devrait pas tarder à se lever et déjeune tranquillement. J'essaye de ne pas penser car sinon, mon esprit devient flou et cela me fait souffrir. Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que rien ne va…

Finalement, mon esprit gagne sur moi et je mets ma tête dans mes mains, à bout. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé ! Mais dîtes-moi quoi ! Je soupire de détresse quand soudain mon cœur se calme. J'ai l'esprit plus clair et les images moins floues. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il y a d'étrange mais petit à petit ça n'a plus d'importance, j'ai de nouveau envie de sourire et je le fais.

Puis je sursaute comme un fou alors qu'un toussotement m'agresse. Oui, oui, un toussotement quand tu es seul dans la semi obscurité et plongé dans tes pensées, peut t'agresser.

Je tourne la tête vers mon mari et sourit de bonheur. Tout est revenu, et ça va mieux. Comme toujours, sa présence me calme et m'apaise. Il sourit aussi et s'avance vers moi. Il se penche et m'embrasse avec douceur.

- Tu m'as surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt. Ça va ? Tu avais l'air un peu déprimé ?

Il monte sur mes cuisses et entoure mon cou de ses bras. Je suis obligé de décaler la chaise en arrière pour le laisser passer. J'évite de lui montrer un visage surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait ça ! Monter sur mes genoux ? Lui ? Il est trop fier pour faire ça. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un peu de réconfort après tout ce qui s'est passé. Ces deux mois n'ont pas été faciles ni pour moi ni pour lui… Enfin, je crois…

Finalement, je caresse ses longs cheveux avec un regard vague et un sentiment inquiet face à mon comportement de ce matin. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps, comme si mon esprit n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter sur ce genre de détail.

- Oh, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve assez étrange. Mais ça va mieux ! Tu vas te préparer ? J'ai fait le petit déjeuner.

- Tu es un amour, j'y vais tout de suite.

Je plisse les yeux et mon visage se ferme. Il se lève et s'étire comme un chat. Il y a truc qui ne va pas et ça m'énerve de ne pas le remarquer. Mais je passe encore dessus en pensant à autre chose.

- Au faîte !? Tu rentres encore tôt ce soir ? Je lui demande avant qu'il parte.

Il fait demi-tour et sourit, enjoué.

- Bien sûr, mon amour. Je pense avoir assez loupé de chose entre nous. C'est la dernière fois que je m'attache plus à une affaire qu'à toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime.

Touché par ces mots, je souris. Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse un peu plus. Mais ce sentiment de gaieté ne reste pas longtemps. En moi, ça va et vient sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Un coup je suis heureux, un coup je suis sceptique. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas, et malgré que mes souvenirs sont revenus et que j'arrive enfin à me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait hier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

Et puis la seconde suivante, je me dis que ce n'est pas grave… Et puis j'y repense. Je crois que je deviens un peu schizophrène…

Je reviens à lui alors qu'il me sourit encore et lui dit :

- Mais alors ? Tu l'as arrêté ce Voleur de vie ? Je sais que…

- Harry… soupire-t-il. N'en parlons plus ! Je n'ai plus envie de cette affaire vu comment elle nous a séparé toi et moi. Et surtout avec Gabriel. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reconnait même plus comme son père, ça me fait tellement mal.

- Non, non, fais-je doucement. Ne pense pas ça, chéri. D'accord… J'aime vraiment… ça.

Il m'embrasse encore et repart brusquement.

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche. S'exclame-t-il.

- Chuut ! Gabriel…

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'oublier que son fils dort et que nous ne mettons pas de sort de silence pour pouvoir l'entendre s'il pleure… Il me fait de plus en plus m'inquiéter, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui a changé…

- Oh pardon ! Chuchote-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit et s'en va. Moi je regarde la porte qu'il a dépassée en me mordant la lèvre. Même si mon esprit me dit qu'il n'y a pas occasion de s'inquiéter, mon cœur lui bat à tout rompre. Pas de la plus belle des manières. Je me rends compte que c'est vraiment lui qui a changé. Pas physiquement, mais il est tellement… Plus inattentif avec son fils qu'avant. Plus doux, plus câlins et plus bisous qu'avant.

Et je me rends compte que cela ne me plaît pas vraiment…J'aime… mon mari d'autrefois. Celui cynique, méchant et plus narcissique que moi. Celui qui me dit je t'aime que quand il est désespéré ou quand je lui balance un coup de poing dans la tronche. Celui qui m'agresse quand je monte trop haut et qui me jette quand il n'a pas envie de me voir.

Oui, j'aime mon mari quand il est comme ça… Je suis peut-être un peu masochiste !

Alors maintenant je me demande : Pourquoi a-t-il changé ? Est-ce à cause de sa dernière enquête ? J'ai toujours su que devenir Auror me changerait du tout au tout. On peut voir des choses horribles, des meurtres, et le stresse… ça peut tuer un homme. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé la proposition. Mais pas lui.

Bon j'avoue, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois stresser et chaque soir, quand il revient, il est toujours détendu et égal à lui-même mais bon… Il peut peut-être faire semblant pour ne pas m'inquiéter ou alors juste pour ne pas se montrer faible devant moi car il est trop imbu de sa personne.

Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'il devienne si doux et si… Pas lui ? Est-ce qu'il a rencontré le Voleur de vie, et d'après la description approximative qu'il m'en a faite, cela ne devait pas être un tendre… Alors il a peut-être était si choqué par cela qu'il a prit peur et qu'il est devenu ainsi…

J'aurais dû lui refuser l'enquête quand il est venu me demander la permission de la commencer. Paraîtrait-il que ce serait dangereux, qu'il y aurait des risques pour que ce « Voleur de vie » s'en prenne à la famille de l'enquêteur, ce pourquoi il travaillait incognito. Qu'il y avait déjà eu sept enquêteurs qui étaient morts dans d'atroce souffrance… Bref… Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aurais dû lui interdire.

Parce que je suis anciennement Harry Potter voyons, comme si le danger m'inquiétait ! Qu'il touche à mon fils pour voir, ce con.

Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aurais dû lui interdire. C'est pour lui. Pour qu'il ne voie pas des choses affreuses, au point de se dire que la vie est trop courte et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il la gâche. Au point de se dire qu'il devait profiter de moi un maximum avec toutes ses caresses et ses « nian-nianseries ». Je souris…

Je pense que si je lui redemande il va s'énerver mais en même temps ça me plairait de le voir énerver un peu. Ça me manque.

Ouais je dois être maso !

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Voilà, fin du prologue. Je pense que je posterais la suite dans la semaine. **_

_**Qu'en pensez vous? Est-ce que ça mérite une petite attention? Cela vous met l'eau à la bouche? La suite?**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir,_  
**

**_Suite à une pensée que j'ai eu, j'aimerais autant préciser quelques points avant que certaines d'entre vous me posent la question ou me poussent un coup de gueule. La fic est entièrement centrée sur l'enquête de Draco. _**

**_Il en va que je ne m'attarde aucunement sur les différentes explications des relations des personnages secondaires comme les couples BZRW, HGPP ou encore SRNL. (Tel que comment ils se sont mis ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ect... Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer à votre guise tout cela vous-mêmes.) _****_Je ne développe non plus rien concernant ce qui les entoure. _**

**_Vous comprendrez aussi que le but de cette fiction n'est pas de faire un drama (j'ai effectivement décidé d'arrêter ceux-ci parce que je n'aime absolument pas cela), du coup il n'y aura pas d'épanchements de sentiments négatifs durant soixante-dix chapitres pour expliquer les différents moments tristes de l'histoire._**

**_Vous retrouverez cependant beaucoup de retour sur soi que j'espère ne pas être trop rapide. Cependant il faut comprendre que Harry et Draco sont, dans la fiction, ensembles depuis sept ans et que leurs caractères que je me suis évertuée à rendre tortueux voire exagéré ne leurs permettent pas de se poser dix millions de questions._**

**_En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop spoiler la fiction, j'aimerais juste que vous gardiez tout cela à l'esprit durant votre lecture afin de ne pas trop critiquer. Je termine en disant que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic de type "crime". Du coup je peux avoir quelques lacunes sur le sujet sachant qu'en plus je n'en ai jamais lu x)._**

**_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercies pour vos reviews!_**

* * *

**_Réponse à Cline : Merci pour ta review. Si tu t'attends à beaucoup de mystère, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue. Il y en beaucoup autour de cette fiction. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Draco !

Le blond soupira et releva la tête en haussant un seul sourcil à l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau. Il sentait déjà le mal de crâne approcher. Il retira ses lunettes, se leva en prenant ses dossiers et ouvrit un tiroir de son grand casier. Il posa le dossier à l'intérieur en faisant semblant de rechercher autre chose.

Finalement sentant le regard brûlant sur son dos, il soupira encore et se retourna vers le brun qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, assis sur le secrétariat qu'il avait collé au mur puisqu'il n'avait pas de coéquipier et qu'il ne souhaitait jamais en avoir.

Draco se rapprocha doucement en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

- Malfoy, connard, proteste Harry en ne se démordant pas.

Le rire du blond s'éleva et il s'arrêta juste devant lui, se pencha et l'embrassa lentement. Harry se laissa faire avant d'écarter les jambes, le glisser entre celles-ci et les refermer juste en dessous de son fessier. Draco sourit sur ses lèvres et appuya dessus avec force. Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains puis les redescendit tranquillement touchant avec délectation ses tétons déjà durcis.

Harry gémit et lui mordit affectueusement la lèvre inférieure. Il la tira soudainement, suçotant cette chair qu'il aimait tant. Draco grimaça et le fit lâcher.

- J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! Grogna-t-il.

Il se débarrassa sans affection des jambes de son amant et retourna près de son bureau.

- Mais… tu me laisses comme ça ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ça ! Fit-il avec dans sa voix presqu'aucun sentiment, comme s'il s'en fichait royalement.

Il s'assit sans plus ni moins sur sa chaise et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Son regard redevint sérieux et il fronça un peu les sourcils en récupérant un autre dossier.

- Où est Gabriel ? S'enquit-il sans le regarder.

Harry s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la pièce en caressant les différents meubles. Il sourit en remarquant la photo de lui et de Gabriel qui bougeait, cachée derrière quelques feuilles, trop bien placés pour qu'on puisse croire que ce n'était pas fait exprès. Il décala alors les feuilles et remit le cadre correctement.

- En bas avec Ron. Lui répondit-il enfin en sentant le regard de son mari sur lui à l'instant même où il avait touché sa photo. Son parrain avait très envie de s'en occuper un moment alors je lui ai laissé. Bientôt, j'aurais l'impression qu'il le verra plus que toi.

Le brun descendit alors une autre feuille qui cachait cette fois-ci le cadre de lui, puis une autre de lui et Draco, s'embrassant, le rouge aux joues dû à l'alcool et le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait cette photo en particulier et chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il s'amusait à descendre ou enlever tout ce qui cachait ses photos. C'était son petit rituel…

- C'est un reproche, Harry ? Fit le blond en retournant sur ses dossiers qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lire, mais dont il ne comprenait plus un seul mot comme si depuis qu'Harry était rentré tout s'était écrit en chinois.

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il. Enfin, je suis venu voir si tout va bien dans ta maison et si tu comptes revenir bientôt dans ton bureau !?

Draco le regarda à nouveau, haussa un sourcil puis éclata de rire. Il avait vraiment le chic pour lui arracher un rire avec ses blagues stupides.

- Mon pauvre chéri. Tu es tellement frustré que tu viens jusque dans mon _bureau_ pour essayer de te faire sauter.

Harry arrêta de faire le tour de la pièce et le regarda avec intensité, pour voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Mais bien sûr Draco Malfoy, égal à lui-même soutint son regard avec un petit rictus. Alors le brun claqua la porte de l'armoire qu'il avait ouverte et s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il monta soudainement sur son bureau, foutant la pagaille dans ses feuilles sans s'en soucier une seule seconde.

Draco eut envie de lui gueuler dessus, les yeux écarquillés mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le brun attrapa sa cravate et tira brusquement dessus. Il l'embrassa chastement et chuchota alors :

- Tu as intérêt d'être là ce soir ou je te jure que demain pour cadeau de mariage tu auras une chaise et la supplique de te voir sucer sans jamais jouir ! C'est clair !?

Il vit un éclair de désir intense passer dans ses yeux alors qu'un sourire sadique se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa son mari par la nuque et l'embrassa sans y mettre la langue. Puis il dit d'un ton détaché mais bizarrement atténué par son petit sourire très envieux.

- Descend de mon bureau ou je vais te tuer.

Harry rit et le lâcha pour descendre. Il remit correctement son t-shirt et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui se placèrent d'un coup tous à droite, aussi disciplinés que leur maître.

- Comme si tu pouvais ne serait-ce que me toucher… Bon, à ce soir mon amour ! S'exclama-t-il en quittant rapidement le bureau de l'Auror.

- A ce soir, chéri.

Draco soupira encore et attendit patiemment en croisant les bras. Finalement, Harry repassa la tête par la porte et murmura :

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Allez, dégages.

- A ce soir, rit-il avec joie.

Le blond se dit alors qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à fermer à clef sa porte. Avec tout ça, son bureau d'habitude impeccable venait encore de subir la tornade Potter malgré qu'il sache que c'est ce qu'il détestait le plus.

- Malfoy, connard, se chuchote-t-il à lui-même alors qu'un doux sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

Quoique qu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse. Draco Malfoy n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde ! Il était heureux avec ses petits anges et aimait avant tout son train-train quotidien. C'était il y a trois ans qu'Harry et lui avait décidé de se marier. Après quatre ans de vie commune, de nombreuses disputes, de très nombreux « break » qui n'arrivaient jamais au terme de séparation, Draco avait finit par le demander en mariage. « Juste pour que tu arrêtes de me casser les couilles » Avait-il ajouté.

Drôle de façon de voir…

Harry avait dit oui et six mois après ils s'étaient mariés. Depuis plus aucune dispute, ni même de semi séparation. Cependant en ce moment le vent tournait, et même si Harry le prenait plutôt bien pour l'instant, Draco savait qu'un jour, il ne le supporterait plus c'est pourquoi il devait rapidement terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Voilà deux mois que Draco enquêtait sur quelque chose d'énorme.

L'affaire du Voleur de vie.

C'était le nom que les médias avaient donné à ce tueur en série qui régissait sur Londres depuis maintenant quatorze ans ! Jamais une seule fois ils ne purent le choper et jamais personne ne put mettre un nom et un visage sur lui. Et pour cause, son surnom le valait bien, l'homme volait la vie de leur victime avant de, une fois lassé, la tuer et tuer toute sa famille. Ou des fois, il tuait la victime avant de s'amuser avec sa famille pendant des semaines puis de les tuer.

Le procédé de l'homme était plus qu'aléatoire, ce qui avait fait comprendre à Draco que ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui. Il était vraiment malade et parfois s'attacher à sa nouvelle vie, si bien qu'une fois, il était resté presque deux ans dans la même vie. Deux ans sans tuerie, deux ans sans enquête, ils avaient même tous cru que c'était terminé, jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface avec son même petit mot habituel.

Le petit mot était la seule chose qui les faisait comprendre tout ça. Parce que les amis de la famille n'arrivait jamais à leur dire comment ils avaient côtoyé un tueur tout ce temps. Comme s'ils avaient tout oublié, enchanté par un puissant sort d'Oubliette…

Voilà donc deux mois qu'il était plongé dans cette affaire, après avoir découvert de nouvelles victimes.

Draco se concentra à nouveau sur son bureau qu'il mit un temps fou à ranger. N'empêche que, son mari avait failli le faire craquer. Il aurait pu le prendre ici même sur tous ces dossiers en se foutant royalement des conséquences. Mais alors, jamais il n'aurait gagné la belle promesse que son brun lui réservait demain soir. Voir un Harry dominateur c'était tellement…

Le blond rangea ses pensées dans un coin avant de voir une érection proéminente lui déformait sa robe de sorcier. Il replaça correctement sa cravate mais finit par froncer les sourcils quand brusquement les dégâts d'Harry l'arrêtèrent sur une feuille pratiquement déchirée. Surtout un nom coupé en deux qui en formait un autre.

Draco se leva brusquement la feuille à la main et s'exclama brusquement :

- Putain, chéri, je t'aime !

L'Auror dégagea vite fait de son bureau en faisant tomber sa chaise sans s'en soucier, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila en sortant de son bureau. Il courut rapidement dans les couloirs avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas il passa devant l'accueil juste au moment où Ron et Harry arrivèrent, Gabriel dans ses bras.

Draco se stoppa vivement en voyant son fils et il fit demi-tour. Il courut jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras l'arrachant de son parrain. L'enfant se mit directement à sourire et s'exclama :

- Papapa !

- Moi c'est Père, mon amour. Sourit le blond en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Le petit frappa avec joie dans ses mains puis les bras de son père en répétant des « papa » à tout va. Il rendit son fils à son parrain, attrapa Harry par la nuque et l'embrassa doucement avant de partir.

- Draco, tu vas où ? scanda Ron.

- Je vais finir par être jaloux de mon propre fils ! Entendit-il par Harry.

Il quitta le Ministère de la Magie avec un doux sourire, mais quand il transplana dans la ruelle froide et sans vie, il redevint sérieux, les sourcils froncés. Il faisait pourtant encore jour mais ici, on aurait dit que le soleil savait quel mal y régnait alors il refusait de l'éclairer de ses rayons.

Son regard s'attarda sur la maison qu'il y avait en face de lui. Il fixa une nouvelle fois la feuille dans sa main puis s'avança et tapa fermement sur la porte. Au bout d'une minute d'attente, une vieille femme aux cheveux sales et aux deux yeux de verres vint l'ouvrir.

- Mme Marie Drugan ? Je suis Draco Malfoy. Auror du Ministère de la Magie. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

La très vieille femme renifla soudainement et grimaça de mécontentement.

- Je suis peut-être aveugle, jeune homme, fit la vieille femme avec un ton détaché et lent. Mais pas stupide… Je me rappelle de vous et de toutes ses questions que vous m'avez posé… sur mon fils.

- Vous n'aurez donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous pose d'autres questions… Afin de comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez menti.

La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus puis s'effaça, laissant entrer Draco. Il eut un silence pendant qu'il se dirigeait dans le salon et finalement, la femme dans les yeux ne voyait plus murmura :

- Vous demandez à une mère de vous dire pourquoi elle essaye de protéger un fils.

Draco la regarda intensément en se disant qu'il était stupide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ça plutôt. Il bénit l'apparition d'Harry dans son bureau et se dit que la fin était proche. La femme venait de confirmer ses doutes. Il venait de trouver le Voleur de vie. Un sourire s'empressa de gagner son visage. Enfin… Et juste avant son anniversaire de mariage, n'était-ce pas magnifique ! Cela lui fit repenser à Gabriel…

- J'ai un fils aussi vous savez, chuchota le blond en s'essayant sur le canapé non confortable et en regardant à travers les vitres sales de la maison. Il aura bientôt deux ans… il marche, il parle… Enfin, il baragouine des papas en me rendant fou parce qu'il se trompe entre moi et son autre père. Ça a été dur de l'avoir à cause d'Harry qui me hurlait dessus qu'il n'en était pas question et que je n'avais qu'à le faire moi-même. Mais finalement il a cédé. Et je pense que si j'étais à votre place… je crois que je ferais comme vous… Je mentirais et ferait tout pour le protéger. Mais votre fils…

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute…

- Au contraire. Toutes ses familles, elles avaient aussi des enfants. Des enfants qu'elles aimaient particulièrement… qu'elles chérissaient comme vous vous chérissez votre enfant.

- Nelli… Nelli est juste malade.

- Assez malade pour vous avoir enlevé les deux yeux…

- Il pensait… que je n'arriverais pas à le reconnaître.

- Ou est-il, Mme Drugan !? Dans quelle vie est-il ?

La vieille femme hésita en se triturant les doigts alors Draco se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle réfutant son envie de vomir dû à l'odeur et l'anti hygiène. Il pensa que le mieux était de jouer les amis avec elle. De toute façon, il voyait qu'elle en avait assez de toute cette violence et qu'elle souhaitait se vider. Trop de peine sur ses larges épaules, trop de fatigue et de tristesse aussi. Mais franchement quel parent souhaiterait un monstre pour enfant ? Aucun… Et sûrement pas Draco.

- Marie… fit-il doucement en jouant le jeu à la perfection. Vous êtes sa mère, sa confidente. Quelle vie a-t-il volé ?

- Il est passé me voir hier… Finit-elle par dire avec un peu de peur dans la voix. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle vie. Que se serait la dernière, la meilleure. Il a dit qu'après, il me présenterait cette famille. Et que je serais grand-mère. Alors j'ai souris et je lui ai dit que j'avais hâte. Mais je n'ai pas hâte monsieur Malfoy. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à me retenir de pleurer devant sa future femme.

- De qui parlait-il ? Avez-vous un nom ? Madame, nous pouvons l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse de nouvelles victimes !

- Je suis désolé, il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Il a dit qu'il me les présenterait après.

Le blond vit alors tout son beau rêve s'effondrer.

- Me revoilà à la case départ… murmura le blond, vraiment déçu. Attendez, vous auriez une photo de lui…

- Jeune homme, je ne vois rien depuis qu'il a seize ans… Vous pensez que j'aurais pu faire une photo de lui ? De plus, aussi soigné qu'il est, je doute qu'il marche dehors avec son vrai visage.

Draco se leva et commença à faire les cent pas de plus en plus énervé. Il finit par regarder la pauvre femme qui le suivait de la tête en devant se demander ce qu'il faisait. La dénoncer ne servirait à rien. A part peut-être apaiser sa colère. Il finit par grimacer et se pincer l'arête du nez. Il n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à elle.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous mettre sous surveillance et protection. Si jamais il revient, nous l'arrêterons. Je ne vais pas dévoiler ce que vous savez et seulement dire que j'ai découvert que le Voleur de vie est votre fils ! Nous mettrons un avis de recherche… Ne vous inquiétez plus de rien.

Avant qu'il ne parte, la vieille femme le retint en murmurant :

- Si vous me mettez sous surveillance, je ne reverrais plus jamais mon fils.

Draco se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il le remarquerait ou qu'il en serait informé ? Il ne dit rien et quitta la pièce. Il partit de la maison en claquant la porte, plus agacé que jamais. Il venait de découvrir que le Voleur de vie se nommait Nelli Drugan, mais n'avait absolument aucun moyen de l'identifier.

Cet homme était pire qu'un fantôme…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Bon voilà le premier chapitre. **_

_**Je vous entend de loin lol : "Quoi déjà?" Et oui, déjà. Comme je l'ai précisé, la fiction est courte mais je poste très rapidement donc du coup ça compense non? ;)**_

_**Chapitre 2: Précision sur la relation que Draco rend catastrophique à cause de cette enquête. Comment cela va-t-il se passer?**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Réponse à Guest : Oui, il fait exprès de cacher toutes les photos parce qu'il n'aime pas que n'importe quelle personne entre dans son bureau et les regarde à son aise. Il a un côté sentimentale qu'il ne montre à personne, pas même à Harry. Cependant, par ses photos, Harry comprend qu'il tient à lui. Malgré le fait qu'il les cache. Elles ont aussi pour but d'embêter le brun. Draco aime le voir retirer tous ce qui les cache, comme ça, il peut voir qu'il les voit. Un petit jeu entre eux. Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

On toqua à la porte et Draco permit d'entrer en grognant énormément. Déjà deux fois qu'il était dérangé et cela commença à lui taper sur le système. Sauf que cette fois il se trouva devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, pour l'avoir entraperçu sans trop s'attarder dans les couloirs du Départements de Aurors.

L'homme était brun et avait de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval serrée. Il n'y aura pas d'autre description parce que Draco n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur les détails sans importance. Et quoi de moins important qu'un homme qui vient vous arrêter en plein travail et qui vous donne des envies de meurtres.

A part Harry, Draco ne le permettait peu.

Il n'y avait que sa queue de cheval qui l'intrigua, parce qu'il trouvait qu'un homme ne devait pas avoir les cheveux long. Cela le féminiser à un point qu'il en était dégoûté. Homo de pure souche, il y avait de quoi. Et puis franchement pourquoi se laisser pousser les cheveux après c'était tout un travail que de se les entretenir. Un travail de femme…

Le brun souriait gentiment alors que le blond, lui, haussa un sourcil avec la ferme intention de lui demander de dégager. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait dans la trentaine que cela le dérangeait quoi que se soit. De toute manière, il faisait bien plus jeune.

- Bonjour M Malfoy ! Je m'appelle Tristan McCullen, le chef m'a dit que je serais votre coéquipier subalterne à partir…

- Non.

Le brun sourit toujours, impassible à sa réplique. Avec ses yeux qui ne descendaient pas, il commença immédiatement à agacer le jeune homme qui eut envie de lui mettre des baffes. Personne n'avait le droit de soutenir son regard, sous peine de souffrance intense.

- Quoi ? Demanda McCullen.

- J'ai dit non. Vous allez gentiment redescendre et prévenir le chef qu'il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai pas de coéquipier, aussi subalterne soit-il, ils ne sont bons qu'à vous faire perdre du temps et se mettre dans des situations qui font que vous devez les sauver et perdre votre… proie. J'ai dit non.

Mais cela n'empêcha guère l'autre de sourire bêtement.

- Le chef m'a dit que vous diriez ça. Aussi a-t-il précisé que vos états d'âme ne l'intéressaient pas et que si jamais je venais à redescendre pour autre chose que le travail que vous me donnerez, vous seriez viré.

Draco accusa sa remarque avec le plus grand maintien de ses sentiments que jamais McCullen n'aurait pu voir de sa vie. Le blond plissa les yeux sur son sourire qui ne s'effaçait pas puis finit par dire en montrant le secrétaire encombré.

- Très bien. Vous allez d'abord commencer par ranger, trier et débarrasser votre bureau. Je verrais par la suite quoi faire de vous.

Le brun entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'empressa de débuter sans plus de mots, ravi d'être pris. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, on n'entendit que le bruit de la plume sur le parchemin de Draco et les feuilles de McCullen qui s'envolaient efficacement pour se ranger avec rapidité. Finalement, l'Auror eut terminé et put invoquer un fauteuil. Il déplaça le secrétaire pour le tourner et le décaler du mur.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, tout content et attendit patiemment que Draco le remarque. Peu habitué d'un homme aussi froid que Draco Malfoy, l'Auror se cura les ongles pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes avant que le blond se lève brusquement. Il sembla soucieux et brusquement désappointé. Il regarda Tristan qui lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit et son rapport qu'il venait de terminer.

- Tiens, fit-il à l'homme en le posant devant lui. Ta première « mission », McCullen. Tu donneras ça au chef demain matin. Aux premières lueurs et dis lui bien que c'est important, c'est pour la protection d'une civile. Oh, tu iras aussi voir le médecin légiste, il a un rapport qu'il devait me rendre dans deux jours mais vu que tu es là, tu n'auras qu'à le lire à ma place. Si tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant tu m'appelles immédiatement…

Il griffonna rapidement un numéro sur un petit morceau de papier.

- … à ce numéro. Sinon, pas besoin de m'embêter.

- D'accord, s'enthousiasma l'homme en souriant, heureux de servir.

Draco haussa un sourcil en le traitant mentalement d'idiot du village, alla prendre sa veste et ramassa toutes ses affaires. Il quitta la pièce en entendant la moitié d'un « bonne nuit » coupé par la porte qu'il claqua. Il descendit et quitta le ministère. Une fois dehors il regarda les différents lampadaires et la nuit noire qu'il faisait. Harry allait le tuer…

Il transplana devant chez lui et entra rapidement. Comme il le pensait, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Il soupira et se déchaussa, il retira sa veste puis sa robe de sorcier. Il ôta sa cravate et quand il arriva dans le salon, eut un doux sourire en voyant Harry couché sur le canapé, ronflant doucement.

Il était encore habillé prouvant qu'il l'avait attendu. Draco se traita d'imbécile… Il avait encore laissé tourner l'heure. Il regarda d'ailleurs et remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore minuit. Il était donc rentré le soir ! Il se pencha et réveilla son mari d'une caresse au visage. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux fatigués et grimaça en voyant le blond.

- T'es en retard. Chuchota Harry.

- Je suis là, réjouis-toi plutôt ! Fit-il sur le même ton.

Le brun n'eut même pas la force de répondre. C'est à ça que Draco remarquait qu'il le supportait de moins en moins. Il faudrait qu'il finisse par s'excuser même s'il détestait ça. Il soupira et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le prit alors dans ses bras faisant sursauter son mari qui rit doucement et se réveilla tout à fait.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et rejoint leur chambre. Draco le posa là mais repartit immédiatement.

- Tu vas où ? Murmura le brun.

- A ton avis ?

Il le quitta pour se glisser dans la chambre de Gabriel à quelques pas de la leur et s'empresser de se pencher sur son berceau pour caresser sa joue et sourire comme un dingue.

- Nom de Merlin, ce que tu grandis vite toi ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père ! Ce n'est pas bien ça. Sûrement que tu vas avoir ma très grande intelligence, c'est pour ça !

- Tu veux des fleurs ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Le blond sourit.

- Oh, oui, mon amour. Tu n'obtiendras pas le cerveau confettisé de ton père, tu vas avoir le mien et tu seras l'homme le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus respecter. Hein, mon petit ange ?

- Chéri, tu fais pitié là.

- Ta gueule, Potter ! Tu ne vois pas que je parle à mon fils.

- Malfoy ! Bouda Harry.

Il s'avança alors et prit le blond par derrière alors qu'il se relevait. Entourant ses bras autour de sa taille, il posa sa tête sur son dos. Draco posa ses mains sur ses bras et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

- Tu nous manques… chuchota Harry avec, comme il l'avait deviné, une pointe de tristesse.

- Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais je suis à ça de trouver le Voleur de vie, de l'arrêter et de donner satisfaction à toutes ses familles qu'il a détruites !

- Je sais… Je suis avec toi mon amour, coince ce salopard.

Draco sourit, se redressa et se tourna. Il entoura son cou et chiffonna ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille.

- Ensuite, on s'offrira des vacances bien méritée, d'accord ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête, il l'embrassa lentement et l'entraîna hors de la chambre de leur fils. Après s'être changés, ils gagnèrent le lit où Harry se blottit contre Draco qui n'avait décidément pas sommeil. En ce moment, ses pensées étaient tournées envers Gabriel qu'il idolâtrait. Oui, il aimait son fils plus que tout et Harry pareillement. Ces deux beautés rien qu'à lui, lui donnait l'envie de continuer de vivre et lui offrait tout le bonheur qu'il voulait. Mais c'est alors qu'il eut une idée, une lubie…

Et quand Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile de lui dire non. Alors il réveilla Harry qui était en train de doucement se rendormir en chuchotant.

- Harry, je veux un bébé…

Ça eut l'effet d'une bombe ou d'un sursaut lorsqu'on rate une marche dans son rêve. Harry releva vivement la tête et ne s'y attendant pas, Draco se la prit sur le menton. Il grimaça puis quand la douleur cessa il regarda le brun qui le fixait les yeux ronds.

- T'as dit quoi !?

- J'aimerais qu'on ait un autre enfant !

- Draco, le jour où j'étais enceint, tu m'as dit que si tu devais me quitter se serait pour le fait de t'avoir laissé une image aussi dégoutante en tête : Moi, gros !

- J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré chéri. Mais bon c'est fou ce que cette atrocité peut faire quelque chose de magnifique alors ce n'est pas grave !

- Tu t'enfonces, sale enfoiré ! S'indigna Harry alors que Draco éclata silencieusement de rire pour ne pas réveiller Gabriel. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même cette fois, de plus il te ressemblera !

- Gabriel me ressemble, il a mon nez !

- Oui, ça c'est sûr…

- Mais non, c'est hors de question que je le porte. Alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi un autre enfant…

- Non.

- Et puis merde, Harry. Je n'ai pas à te le demander, j'en veux un, tu me le feras et c'est tout.

- A quoi ça sert… Fit soudainement le brun en rompant leurs regards pour qu'il ne voie pas la tristesse du sien. Tu ne profites même pas de celui-là…

Le blond fut beaucoup touché par ses mots. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu alors pour une fois, il laissa son caractère qu'il savait parfois merdique et prit un certain temps avant de murmurer :

- Vous êtes toujours dans mes pensées. Qu'importe le temps que je passe loin de vous où la façon dont je te traite Harry. Vous l'êtes et comme tout être humain sur Terre, chaque seconde je pense à ce qui me rend tellement heureux que je pourrais mourir de bonheur. Et c'est vous… C'est toi et ce cadeau que tu m'as offert…

Harry eut un sourire splendide qu'il cacha soigneusement.

- Quel sentimentalisme, rit-il.

- Putain, Harry…

Le blond le retourna brusquement et s'allongea sur lui prêt à lui faire payer. Et aussi à lui faire un bébé ! Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit des larmes déborder les paupières de son mari.

- Ce sont les hormones, pouffa Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore touché ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les deux mains aux ciels.

Ils se sourirent et Draco se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, comme il le faisait si peu.

- Je peux l'avoir ce bébé ?

- Ouais… Chuchota le brun en souriant de complaisance.

- Tout de suite ?

- Non, garde ton énergie pour demain. Après tout nous avons toute la soirée et plus encore…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Harry attendait le soir avec impatience. Il regarda Draco qui avait posé son fils sur son torse qui sagement restait là, la fatigue commençant à le gagner. Le blond dévisageait son fils, ses cheveux d'un brun uni et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Il n'avait prit ni la couleur de Harry et ses parents, ni de lui alors, ils pensaient qu'il venait de ceux des parents au blond. « La seule chose de bien qu'apportera mon père à mon fils » avait un jour murmuré Draco.

Ses bouilles d'enfant étaient déjà entrain de disparaître et Draco se réjouissait de voir qu'il prenait une taille fine et grande comme lui. Encore un point commun. Le voir profiter ainsi de son fils remplit le cœur du brun de bonheur et d'un certain soulagement. En plus de sa demande d'hier, cela confortait que son travail n'était pas plus important qu'eux.

Harry s'éclipsa un moment sans dire où il allait et revint presqu'en même temps que Ron dans la soirée. La sieste du petit étant fini, celui-ci vint immédiatement prendre son filleul en le dévorant du regard. Draco resta sceptique, pire même il plissa les yeux. Sentant la confrontation venir, Harry lui tendit son sac et le dépêcha de sortir après un dernier baiser à son fils.

- Je vais toucher deux mots à Blaise. S'exclama Draco quand il revint dans le salon.

- Ah ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais lui demander de donner enfin un gosse à Ron pour qu'il arrête de me voler le mien !

- Draco, soupira le brun en lui tendant son manteau. Arrête de te plaindre, c'est notre anniversaire alors tiens toi tranquille pour aujourd'hui et fais moi le plaisir de te taire et d'être content !

- Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle, l'ancien Griffondor !

Le brun eut alors un sourire sadique et s'approcha sensuellement de son mari. Mais brusquement il attrapa son paquet trois pièces par dessus son bas de costume noir.

- Tu as intérêt de m'obéir cette fois, parce que sinon, tu peux dire adieux à tous ses Malfoy Juniors.

Le blond grimaça et quand il le lâcha il ne put s'empêcher de se masser en boudant un peu.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi le plus ignoble de notre relation. T'inquiète pas, mon amour, Papa va te faire sortir de là !

Harry se retourna vivement pour regarder à qui il parlait et éclata de rire en comprenant. Son mari était complètement fou !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant, main dans la main, provoquant comme d'habitude un murmure prononcé dans la pièce. Ils étaient tout les deux habillés de costumes noirs, Draco à cravate et Harry en nœud papillon. Cela ne faisait que relever leur beauté que cet endroit sublimait un peu plus. Ils étaient dans l'un de ses restaurants moldu très cher et qui n'étaient disponible que pour les gens de la haute « noblesse », si on peut dire !

Draco tira la chaise d'Harry et celui-ci s'assit en souriant. Bon d'accord il lui avait demandé d'être courtois mais pas d'en faire trop quand même. Le blond se défendit juste en disant que c'était leur anniversaire et comme c'était l'homme de leur relation, il se devait de faire ça. Ce qui fit plisser les yeux du brun qui lui murmura qu'il ne devait alors pas se souvenir en détail de sa demande de politesse !

C'est vraiment dans la bonne humeur que démarra leur rendez-vous. Ils commandèrent, mangèrent et rirent beaucoup, attirant ainsi beaucoup plus l'attention sur eux. Mais ils s'en fichèrent, ils étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, ils finirent par discuter du futur bébé et de son nom. Des mimiques qu'ils pourraient avoir et Draco jura qu'il lui ressemblerait plus cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

- Avec Gabriel, j'y suis allé aussi doux qu'un agneau, là je vais te faire l'amour comme un dingue ! Tu sauras même plus quel est ton nom !

- Quelle romantisme… Ironisa Harry.

- Bah il faut savoir ! Hier j'étais trop romantique et aujourd'hui je ne le suis pas assez. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire pour te plaire ! Fit-il en jouant l'air faussement dramatique.

Harry rit et leva sa coupe de champagne pour la boire. Finalement, après l'avoir regardé un moment, Draco se redressa et sortit une boîte de sa poche. Une boîte à bijou qu'il posa délicatement sur la table. Le brun reposa son verre et haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

- Alors, je me suis dit que ça, ça ferait l'affaire. Ce n'est pas qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est aussi… toutes les excuses que j'ai dû mal à te dire et une promesse d'être toujours là, Harry. Avec toi… ça fait trois ans que tu es mon mari, sept ans qu'on s'aime et treize ans qu'on se connait… Je t'aime et j'aimerais que tu le portes pour moi. Si tu m'avoues que je suis trop sentimental ou que je fais pitié, je t'étrangle avec, ensuite je fais mon bébé avec ton légume et je te jette dans la rivière !

Harry éclata de rire et cela cacha un peu les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et lui serraient la gorge.

- Non, réussit-il à dire. Non, c'est bien…

Ils se sourirent et le brun ouvrit la boîte. Une magnifique chaînette sertie d'émeraudes y brillait de milles éclats. Il l'ôta de la boîte pour la caresser dans ses doigts, hypnotisé par sa beauté.

- C'est… splendide…

Draco se leva et lui prit le collier des mains pour le lui attacher correctement dans la nuque. Il se pencha ensuite et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

- Je savais qu'elle tirait si bien, murmura le blond en se rasseyant. Elle reflète tes yeux, tu es magnifique.

Son mari rougit. C'était si rare de l'entendre dire autant de gentillesse en si peu de temps, qu'il en profita, ses paroles si douces l'envoutant.

- Merci, mon amour.

- Bon, tu n'es pas aussi magnifique que mon fils, mais ça va !

Le brun éclata de rire.

- Chassé le naturel et il revient au galop, soupira-t-il.

- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, chéri !

- Oui… C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Ils se sourirent. Cet instant de pur bonheur sembla durer des heures. Cependant en vrai il ne dura que quelques minutes et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour tout casser. Le portable de Draco se mit à sonner et il le sortit sans même se soucier du froncement de sourcil d'Harry.

- Désolé, mon amour. Un appel important.

- Si tu décroches, tu peux aller te faire foutre, cadeau ou pas !

- Mais c'est vraiment… je suis obligé.

- Draco, je ne rigole pas ! C'est notre anniversaire, aujourd'hui tu es rien qu'à moi et maintenant plus qu'un autre moment. Je t'interdis de répon…

Le blond décrocha. Il défia des yeux le brun qui le regardait, furieux. Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Draco simula un air surpris.

- Je suis choqué, Potter. Allô ?

- Monsieur Malfoy ? S'éleva la voix de Tristan McCullen au combiné. Je vous dérange ?

- Non, non, tu me déranges pas, mais dépêche toi s'il te plaît.

La phrase blessa énormément Harry qui eut un visage si triste que Draco regretta amèrement son geste. Il le vit se lever sans aucune délicatesse et sortir dignement, d'un pas normal. Le blond fit signe de deux doigts au serveur pendant qu'il continuait sa discussion.

- Bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le rapport du légiste. Il a écrit plus de quinze pages ce fou !

- L'addition s'il vous plaît et rapidement ! Fit-il à l'adresse du serveur qui hocha et se dépêcha d'aller la chercher. McCullen, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu racontes, j'ai dit plus vite !

- O-Oui, bégaya l'homme. Il y est marqué que le cheveu retrouvé sur le corps de la victime n'est pas celui d'une femme mais celui d'un homme et qu'il serait génétiquement brun. L'Adn ne correspondrait à aucun de nos hommes fichés mais des recherches sont encore en cours.

Draco paya et partit tranquillement du restaurant en se moquant bien des regards interrogateurs. Il se mit alors à marcher vers une rue sorcière pour pouvoir transplaner, Harry devait déjà être chez eux.

- Les ongles trouvaient à côté du corps appartiendrait à celui de son mari et pour ce qui est des traces de pas, l'enfoncement et la taille nous révèle que le suspect doit mesurer entre un mètre soixante et un mètre soixante dix, ce qui est un peu petit pour un homme, dans les soixante kilos, et qu'il mesurerait du trente-neuf en pointure.

- C'est déjà pas mal… On a une image approximative du tueur. Enfin de bonnes nouvelles.

- Juste comme ça, je pourrais savoir sur qui on enquête ?

- Le Chef t'a mis avec moi sans prendre le temps de te briefer ? S'étonna Draco.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps et il y avait beaucoup de personne à côté, il a dit que vous le ferez.

- Nous enquêtons sur le Voleur de vie, McCullen. Et tout ça doit rester secret, c'est clair ?

Il eut un silence au téléphone et Draco plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas dû vous écouter finalement et changer de coéquipier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser, toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé sur le Voleur de vie durant ces dix dernières années ont non seulement lamentablement échoué mais en plus ont disparu ou sont mortes classés par suicide… J'en doute… Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais j'ai une famille et je suis…

- Pauvre trouillard, pourquoi crois-tu que je sois le seul qui travaille dessus ? Personne n'est au courant de mon enquête afin que le Voleur ne m'atteigne pas. Sauf mon mari, à qui j'ai demandé la permission avant car je joue avec sa vie tout de même, et le chef. Et toi maintenant, alors si tu le souhaites toujours, pose tes couilles sur le secrétaire et casses-toi de mon bureau…

Il raccrocha sauvagement en se disant qu'il n'avait tout de même pas perdu du temps. Il savait maintenant de quoi avait l'air, de loin, le Voleur de vie. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant sa prochaine vie car parait-il se serait la dernière il n'aurait donc plus aucune chance de le coincer.

Mais par où commencer ?

Draco transplana devant chez lui et les lumières qui s'allumaient et s'éteignait confirmèrent qu'Harry était bien dedans. Il rentra et comme à son habitude, ôta ses chaussures, rangea son manteau, détacha sa cravate, enleva sa veste. Il monta directement à l'étage et remarqua qu'Harry était sous la douche.

Il soupira en essayant de trouver quelle était la phrase la mieux à dire. Il se déshabilla et revêtu un pyjama. S'étant lavé juste avant de partir, il ne ressentit pas le besoin de prendre une douche.

Une fois dans le lit, il se sentit coupable à mort. Comment se rattraper ? Cette soirée qui partait si bien, et il avait encore fallu qu'il fasse le con. Mais comment Harry arrivait-il à le supportait franchement ? Que faisait-il encore avec lui ?

Quand l'objet de ses pensées sortit de la douche, il déboula, totalement en pétard dans la chambre, en serviette et lui balança alors quelque chose que son réflexe d'Auror rattrapa. Il regarda bêtement la fiole sans comprendre et Harry qui ôta sa serviette pour la jeter en boule parterre. Ainsi nu, les yeux de Draco passa directement sur ce corps qu'il convoitait tant. Il y avait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de gouter à la peau de tout son corps et au délice de le pénétrer.

Cela réveilla immédiatement son désir.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Draco. Je suis allé la chercher cet aprèm. Alors maintenant tu me fais ce putain de bébé !

- Harry, je ne vais pas le faire alors que nous…

- Tu le fais, ou je te jure que je dors sur le canapé ou à l'hôtel durant les prochains mois où tu seras encore avec ton Voleur de vie qu'il semblerait que tu désires plus que moi.

- Oh, non… chuchota Draco alors que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur l'objet au repos du brun.

Il se mordit la lèvre et son regard brûlant calma un peu son mari. Ce dernier grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur Draco qui ôta la couverture pour lui couvrir les épaules. Il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid. Il prit la fiole de ses mains et l'ouvrit doucement.

- Harry… Ne fais pas ça si tu n'en as pas envie !

Il ne l'écouta pas et but le contenu entièrement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Le brun enleva brusquement son t-shirt et posa la tête sur le torse maintenant nu du blond qu'il caressa avec bonheur. Il aimait tant s'allonger sur lui, et sentir cette odeur qui le rassurait tant.

- Au moins, cela m'occupera l'esprit pendant neuf mois, j'espère juste que tu auras fini cet enquête avant que j'accouche. Après tu pourras me jeter dans une rivière et tu t'occuperas correctement des deux enfants.

Le blond caressa doucement le dos de son amant qui frissonna à toutes ses sensations qu'il lui procurait.

- Tu bandes, mon amour.

- C'est si joliment dit…

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais le faire oui… Mais comme avec Gabriel, laisse-moi guider s'il te plaît.

- De toute façon, je suis à l'état de légume.

Draco rit légèrement.

- Tu m'aimes Harry ?

- Je t'aime…

- Pour toujours ?

- Oui…

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Harry sentit la potion agir. Il se redressa lentement, signe qu'il était temps. Il l'embrassa lentement, ondulant ses hanches, se frottant contre son pantalon trop fin. Draco le retourna et se plaça au dessus de lui tout en prenant le contrôle du baiser. Harry l'entoura d'une de ses jambes et son mari l'attrapa pour la caresser, se délectant de sa douceur. Il remonta lentement vers ses fesses et son entrejambe.

Il se détacha de sa bouche juste un instant et ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec tellement d'amour que si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce, personne ne reconnaîtrait Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci finit par chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de son mari :

- Je bande aussi…

- Ta gueule, Malfoy… souffla Harry alors qu'il se tendait sous le plaisir. Fais moi l'amour et fermes ta gueule.

- Oui, Malfoy… Sourit le blond.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on ne change pas, murmura Harry à l'adresse de son mari.

Celui-ci sentit venir la longue conversation, celle qu'il détestait tant. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, il avait passé un long moment sous la douche dans un calme absolu, s'embrassant avec tendresse. Il avait mangé à midi un repas qu'Harry avait fait et qui était délicieux.

Puis ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé, Draco assis en lisant un roman de science fiction qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil les jambes croisées sur la petite table, Harry couché, la tête sur ses cuisses, il triturait avec bonheur sa petite chaînette qu'il avait remis aussitôt la douche finie. Puis finalement, Harry avait froncé les sourcils et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Soupira le blond.

- C'est toujours la même chose, on s'aime et on se déteste pour s'aimer un peu plus et se détester encore plus… Quand est-ce qu'on arrêtera de se détester ?

- Peut-être jamais, Harry. Après tout, on est tous les deux deux forts caractères et se mettre ensemble est un risque de tous les jours que nous n'explosions pas.

- Vachement réconfortante, ton explication…

- Mais dis toi que quoi qu'il arrive, on s'attire tellement comme des aimants, que nous finirions de toute manière la vie ensemble. Que l'on se déteste de la plus vile des façons !

Le brun sourit et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu le crois ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses toi aussi ? Tu n'as pas cette impression que peu importe combien je pourrais te détester, tu m'aimeras toujours !

- Si…

- Alors arrête de poser des questions connes, mon amour. Je lis.

- Si tu pouvais mourir aussi, ça m'arrangerait…

Ils sourirent et Harry continua en se mordant la lèvre.

- Trois ans déjà…

Il admirait la magnifique bague qu'il avait à son annuaire et ses souvenirs si beaux à ses yeux l'empreignirent de sentiment tellement positif que le détachement de Draco ne lui fit rien du tout. Il pouffa alors en murmurant :

- Tu te rappelles comment ça a commencé ?

- On se tapait sur la gueule, on était en sang, on s'est retrouvé par terre moi au dessus de toi et je t'ai embrassé, t'a répondu. Point à la ligne. Harry, je lis !

- Oui… C'est Ron qui nous a emmenés à l'infirmerie alors qu'on s'insultait à nouveau. On était tellement amoché qu'on y est resté toute la nuit. Mme Pomfresh était furieuse parce qu'on s'engueulait encore, foutant le bordel. Mais le soir venu, je me suis glissé dans ton lit dans le but de t'étrangler…

- Et je t'ai pris comme une bête ! C'est vrai que c'est un bon souvenir !

- La meilleure fois de ma vie, à ce moment là. Aucun ne m'avait fait cet effet là. Tellement que nos bagarres sont vite devenues sujette à nous toucher, à se retrouver parterre, lèvres collées. Finalement, on ne se retrouvait que le soir quand tout le monde dormait, ça commençait par un coup de poing, ça finissait…

- … par un coup de queue !

- Hé ! Parle pas comme ça devant mon bébé ! S'indigna Harry en mettant ses bras autour de son ventre.

Draco eut comme un déclic et il jeta vite fait bien fait son livre pour se pencher de travers sur son mari. Il lui leva son t-shirt et s'exclama :

- Mais oui ! C'est vrai qu'il est là maintenant mon bébé !

Il souffla sur son ventre provoquant un fou rire à Harry qui le repoussa en lui disant d'arrêter, très chatouilleux. Draco se redressa mais une de ses mains resta sur son ventre, le caressa machinalement mais doucereusement.

- Tu vois, continua-t-il. Avant ce n'était pas pareil, on s'aimait mais on se détestait trop pour se le dire et on préférait se battre et coucher ensemble sans douceur. Maintenant, on se déteste mais on s'aime trop pour se quitter et oser coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin pour ma part, tu risques juste de devenir eunuque toute ta vie si tu fais quoique se soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Bref… Moi je trouve qu'on a changé…

- C'est vrai… chuchota Harry. Tu as raison.

Il sourit et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Et puis il y a ça aussi, fit-il en montrant leurs bagues puis il lui pinça le ventre, et ça ! Et mon délicieux petit ange Gabriel ! Oh, mais… tu sais dans combien de temps tu seras si tu es enceint ou pas ?

- Oui, dans deux semaines peut-être même moins. On verra ça ! Ce serait bien qu'on en profite pour aller voir Severus ensemble ! Je l'ai vu hier mais toi…

- Oui… Ça fait longtemps, mon parrain me manque !

- On ira faire un tour chez lui ce week-end.

- Ce serait super…

Un silence se fit sur eux deux, cependant comme Draco n'avait plus son livre, son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure. Il pensa à l'attitude exécrable qu'il avait eu hier au restaurant en piétinant le cœur de son bien aimé, alors qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et que les discussions qu'ils avaient eues prouvaient bien cela. Il soupira et finit par se dire qu'il devait lui dire !

- Harry ?

- Hum…

- Je me demandais… Enfaîte je voulais que tu saches… Est-ce que tu sais que sans toi je ne suis plus rien !

Le brun hésita, fit mine de réfléchir puis sourit et lui dit :

- Non… Je ne savais pas mais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux…

- Je sais que tu m'acceptes et que tu m'aimes avec mon caractère parce que tu es obligé, après tout je suis riche, sexy et je t'offre le plaisir sexuel de dix êtres humains…

Harry éclata de rire en hochant négativement la tête. Il avait vraiment épousé le pire des narcissiques. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il devait le penser sans honte. Mais il redevint sérieux en voyant le visage triste de son mari. Il l'avait déjà souvent vu mais tellement peu que ça le surprit encore. Des fois il se disait être fier d'être la seule personne qui devait connaître et avoir vu toutes les facettes de son visage.

- Je ne suis… vraiment… rien sans toi. Je n'ai aucune raison d'exister, Harry. Alors, je t'en prie… C'est presque fini. Prend ton mal en patience et attend moi.

Le brun comprit de quoi il voulait parler et soupira, en le trouvant un peu bête. Tout ça pour ça… Mais ces mots le touchèrent et réveillèrent son côté sentimental, celui qu'ils exprimaient à leur manière et qu'il n'osait jamais trop dévoiler.

- Je t'attendrais toujours Draco ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes tellement attirés l'un vers l'autre que dix ans pourraient passer que je penserais encore à toi et il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi pendant ses dix ans que je lâcherais tout pour toi !

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre dix ans sans toi. Dix minutes déjà, c'est le suicide.

Harry se leva et sourit. Il monta à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa.

- Alors dis toi que si j'ai disparu plus de dix minutes sans que tu saches où je suis, c'est qu'il y a un problème mais qu'il ne vient pas de moi !? D'accord ?

- Hum…

Cependant rassuré, le blond se mit à caresser sa joue et ses cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry aimait bien le voir comme ça. C'est comme s'il était en transe et qu'il n'attendait que lui pour le réveiller. Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus doucement encore que d'habitude et s'enquit de lui demander :

- Alors… Tu viendras me chercher… N'est-ce pas ?

- Même au fin fond du trou du cul du monde, Harry. Je te retrouverais, je te sauverais et je tuerais la personne qui t'as voulu du mal…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Un chapitre de plus, j'espère que cela vous a plu. On finit sur une belle phrase d'un Draco tout en finesse mais qui promet tout de même de belle chose. On en sait encore plus sur la relation qui les lie. Au prochain chapitre, on se remet dans le bain de l'enquête. Que va-t-il advenir du Voleur de vie, de Draco et de sa famille. Je vous dis à Samedi (oui, je posterais samedi) Bonne fin de semaine.**_

_**Merci pour vos review**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Une semaine passa tranquillement. Enfin, tranquillement du point de vue de Draco qui recherchait ardemment une quelconque preuve contre le Voleur de vie. Il avait parcouru toutes les anciennes écoles de Nelli Drugan et interroger avec prudence ses anciens amis. Tous lui firent une description approximative de Drugan mais dés qu'il s'agissait de les emmener aux ministères pour ériger un portrait robot, ils avaient tous la même réaction :

- Vous savez monsieur… J'ai une famille…

Et alors ! Lui aussi avait une famille ! Il suffisait juste de bien la protéger ! De plus cela titilla le blond car chez certains, il n'avait pas énoncé le rapport entre Nelli Drugan et le Voleur de vie. Il comprit que ce n'était pas la légende de plus de dix ans qui leur faisait aussi peur mais bien l'homme en question !

Jamais Draco ne fut aussi près du but. Nelli devait bien se cacher quelque part…

Alors il passait de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau dans ses papiers à supporter le regard de Tristan McCullen à qui il adressait à peine la parole. Il l'avait une fois envoyé interroger un homme et l'autre était revenu bredouille. Alors quand Draco qui n'avait confiance en personne y était retourné et avait réussi à arracher tous les petits secrets de Drugan, il avait souligné le fait est qu'il était complètement incompétent.

- Tu aurais dû demander à être muté si le Voleur de vie t'effraies autant ! Disparait de ma vue !

Mais McCullen était resté. Il s'était fait tout petit dans son coin à tailler des crayons en attendant que Draco termine cette enquête et qu'il puisse servir dans une autre. Quand le blond lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, le brun lui avait juste répondu avec son sourire fatiguant :

- Travailler avec le grand Draco Malfoy serait pour moi un honneur et un grand apprentissage !

Le blond avait haussé un sourcil et n'avait pas demandé plus. Tant que l'homme le laissait tranquille. Il avait replongé dans son travail qu'il trouvait de plus en plus terminé. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver son criminel dès que celui-ci ferait un faux pas ! Et si c'était possible avant qu'il ne change de vie, ce serait bien.

Quand ils rentraient, Harry était là à l'attendre, de plus en plus silencieux, ne riant presque plus à ses blagues et allant se coucher. Il pouvait voir à ses cernes que parfois il avait dû l'attendre tout une nuit sans qu'il rentre. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'appeler avant, trop occupé mais il lui promit qu'il le ferait. Le brun avait juste hoché la tête sans aucun commentaire.

La petite famille rendit visite à Severus et Neville Rogue. Caché depuis la disparition de Lord Voldemort, Severus était un recherché de guerre. Personne à part la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry et surtout pour tous. Il avait été jugé coupable et devait passer sa vie à Azkaban. Cependant, Neville était intervenu en kidnappant magnifiquement bien Severus au nez et à la barbe de tous.

Ils vivaient maintenant tous les deux dans une maison de rêve, aux larges des côtes Irlandaises et n'étaient jamais plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient eux aussi un enfant, le petit Lam dont les parents avaient choisi un prénom Irlandais car ils souhaitaient que leur descendance vive toujours ici. Après tout, ce pays était l'un des plus magnifiques et ils serraient tous en sécurité si la folie meurtrière du ministère de la magie voulait continuer même après leur mort.

Lam avait donc quatre ans et était le résultat d'une potion construite par Severus et Neville et prise par ce dernier. Il était aussi le précurseur de Gabriel et d'autres enfants comme le bébé dans le ventre d'Harry ou le prochain fils de Ron et Blaise que Draco était sur de faire faire ! D'ailleurs, Severus avait entraîné son mari dans un coin et avait jeté les sorts avant de dire assez fort pour que Draco l'entende :

- Félicitation, jeune homme. Vous êtes enceint.

Harry avait eu un sourire radieux toute la journée et Draco était devenu bizarrement très collant, ne lâchant plus sa taille, la main sur son ventre. Gabriel avait joué avec Lam en riant beaucoup et puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux en souriant fortement. Cette journée fut bonne autant pour Draco que pour leur couple. Il n'eut pas un seul appel, confortant l'idée qu'il était tout à Harry.

Celui-ci était aux anges.

Mais voilà une semaine que cela s'était passé et les choses avaient recommencé. Draco rentrait si tard qu'Harry ne l'attendait plus et allait directement se coucher, si bien que quand il se réveillait, il était seul dans le lit. Le brun s'était demandé s'il ne devrait pas aussi travailler mais il pensait à Gabriel pour qui il avait arrêté toute action et son petit bébé encore à l'état d'embryon…

Jouer le rôle du père au foyer commençait à lui taper sur le système, même s'il adorait son fils.

* * *

- Monsieur…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a McCullen ? Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder !

- J'aimerais juste savoir si vous aviez quelque chose pour moi ! A faire…

- Tu n'as qu'à aller me chercher un café, toi le spécialiste de rien.

Le brun perdit un peu son sourire mais Draco ne le regarda même pas. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il voyait de moins en moins son mari, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait toujours mais, il doutait sérieusement qu'il passerait encore un mois comme cela.

Il sentait la crise venir.

Alors que McCullen sortait, il se dit qu'il allait voir une dernière personne avant d'arrêter l'investigation. Maintenant, il devait compter sur sa bonne étoile et sur ses prochaines missions pour le coincer. Il se réjouit en prenant son manteau, se disant que ce soir, il rentrerait chez lui avec une nouvelle qui refera sourire son mari.

Il s'habilla et sortit de son bureau. Quand il passa devant la salle de séjour, celle où il n'allait jamais, McCullen sortait avec dans sa main, le café du blond. Il le regarda passer, incrédule en ne sachant pas du tout s'il devait le lui donner ou le boire. Ou encore attendre qu'il revienne ce qui n'était pas certain du tout.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si Draco s'en souciait. Il se dépêcha de sortir du ministère avant de transplaner. Il atterrit dans cette ruelle si froide qu'il l'avait en horreur. Draco n'aimait pas le froid. Il n'aimait donc pas l'hiver et détestait les glaces.

Il regarda la porte avec un froncement de sourcil. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche. Le groupement de protection des victimes n'étaient pas de son ressors alors à aucun moment, il n'avait demandé des nouvelles de celle de Marie Drugan. Cependant, il était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne vint l'ouvrir. Il sortit alors sa baguette et murmura un « Alohomora » sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et se mit à grincer alors qu'il la poussait lentement. Une odeur pire que celle d'il y a deux semaines le prit à la gorge, et, dégouté, il attrapa sa cravate qu'il mit sur son nez.

Il entra dans la pièce sans grande conviction et suivit lentement le chemin que les mouches traçaient. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le remplit d'effroi et d'horreur. Le corps de Marie Drugan ne ressemblait plus à rien…

Il ressortit rapidement de la maison et se retint au mur d'en face. Sans pouvoir rien faire, il rendit son petit déjeuner et son déjeuner avant de voir son cœur se calmer. Il en avait vu des massacres mais jamais comme celui-là.

Il sortit son portable et appela rapidement les médecins légistes et les Aurors ainsi que son chef. Il resta là, assis sur le porche de la maison sans pouvoir y retourner pendant une heure avant de voir tout ce beau petit monde arriver. Tristan et le chef se dirigèrent vers lui alors que les autres entraient dans la pièce.

Il vit ressortir en courant les cœurs fragiles et eut un rictus quand ils déposèrent leurs biles au même endroit que Draco. Ce dernier se sentait moins seul. Son chef regarda ça avec de grands yeux ronds. Si on devait lui faire une description on dira qu'il avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Grand, baraqué avec quelques poignés d'amour, une moustache et des lunettes au dessus des yeux comme si son front avait besoin de voir et qu'il cherchait sans arrêt.

Il se pencha vers Draco et lui demanda :

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- J'ai du respect pour vous, Chef… Je ne vous invite pas à rentrer.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Le nom de la victime ?

- Marie Drugan…

- Drugan ?

Le blond plissa les yeux, oui la femme que vous deviez protéger, se retint-il de dire, la rage au ventre. Il hocha négativement la tête en se levant et partant.

- Où tu vas, Malfoy !? L'apostropha son chef en gueulant un peu.

- Je rentre faire mon rapport… Tout ça… c'est trop pour moi.

- Ça a à voir avec lui !

Le blond se retourna vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous le faîte exprès !? Grogna-t-il avec incrédulité.

Puis sentant la colère gronder, il se dit que le mieux serait qu'il lui parle la tête et le cœur reposés. A chaud comme ça, il était à prendre avec des pincettes et il s'énervait trop facilement. Et comme il avait dit, il aimait bien son chef et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui malgré le fait que tout soit de sa faute.

Il rentra donc directement au ministère et s'enferma dans son bureau pendant des heures, pensant à fermer la porte à clef et jurant que celui qu'il l'emmerderait sans qu'il ne soit calmé le regretterait amèrement. Il ne put faire son rapport. Il déchira des dizaines de pages dont ces dernières ne dépassaient pas les deux lignes. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à écrire et son esprit n'arrêtait pas de fusionner.

Comment le Voleur de vie avait appris pour sa mère et surtout pourquoi les instances de gardes rapprochées n'avaient pas fait leur boulot ! Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu toucher du doigt l'homme qui détruisait sa vie de couple comme il venait de détruire sa mère… Il eut un haut-le-cœur en y repensant… Son corps… Ce qu'il avait fait été affreux.

Il regarda l'horloge où vingt-trois heures avaient passés. Il soupira en s'excusant mentalement auprès d'Harry mais il aurait encore du retard aujourd'hui.

Il sortit alors de son bureau et descendit rapidement dans la morgue. Situé presque tout en bas, il prit un certain temps pour y aller et cela l'apaisa un peu de marcher et de respirer. A l'heure qu'il était, il était persuadé qu'il y aurait encore du monde, les légistes étant plus nocturne qu'autre chose. Ne fut-il donc pas surpris quand il remarqua que quelqu'un était penché sur le corps de Maria Drugan.

Le médecin en chef se redressa en attendant la porte coulisser à son apparition et sourit.

- M Malfoy ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Bonjour, Steven… tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

Ces yeux se posèrent machinalement sur la vielle femme et il se retint de grimacer de dégout.

- Oh oui… Il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre du Voleur de vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? Fronça le blond qui était persuadé du contraire.

- Il est bien trop différent des autres meurtres ! Regardes, tu vois ces plaies sur ses mains, là, là et là…

Il lui montra une dizaine de plaies semblant faîte au couteau tout au long de son bras.

- Un couteau de lames d'environs cinquante centimètres, je pense. Tailler magiquement, relève mon scan. Nous avons bien à faire à un sorcier mais je doute que ce soit celui qui sévit depuis quatorze ans. Ces plaies ont été faîte avant la mort, comme si l'homme voulait que cette femme souffre aussi fort que lui avant de mourir. Elle a dû hurler la pauvre…

- Steven, passe les détails s'il te plaît. Je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre pour le vomir alors si tu ne veux pas à avoir à allonger une autre personne sur ta table…

Le médecin rit.

- Très bien. Nous retrouvons les mêmes marques sur ses jambes, mais faîtes après la mort ! J'en conclues donc que c'était un crime passionnel. L'homme a fait mourir cette femme dans d'atroces souffrance mais après sa haine n'a pas été étanché et il a continué encore et encore ! Jusqu'à lors, le Voleur de vie n'a montré aucun attachement à ses victimes. Il les tuait d'un simple sort de la mort ou faisait passer ça pour des suicides ! J'ai… différent cadavre pour te montrer si tu veux…

- Je suis persuadé que c'est bien lui qui a fait ça…

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'était sa mère. Il aimait sa mère… mais elle l'a vendu à moi et elle en a payait le prix…

- Oh… S'exclama le légiste… Cela… pourrait être une hypothèse aussi.

- Maintenant, j'ai deux questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Comment a-t-il découvert qu'elle m'avait tout dit… Et pourquoi les protections de victimes a-t-elle échoué !

- Là, je ne peux rien pour toi, jeune homme ! Il va te falloir parler au chef. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà parti. Tu devrais faire de même, embrasser Harry pour moi, prendre une douche et réfléchir à plat pour tout ça…

- Oui… Tu as sans doute raison… Merci Steven.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de bonne nuit et Draco remonta très lentement dans son bureau. Mais au lieu de prendre ses affaires et de retourner chez lui, il s'assit sur sa chaise, mit les pieds sur son meuble et se coucha légèrement en arrière. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête et réfléchit.

Il réfléchit pendant des heures et des heures à sans faire saigner le cerveau. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il réfléchit tellement qu'il s'endormit ainsi.

* * *

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et se rattrapa juste à temps avant de tomber. Il se massa les yeux et bailla bruyamment. Il regarda ses feuilles qu'il avait fait tomber parterre et se baissa pour les ramasser. Il ouvrit sa valise et les rangea soigneusement dedans. Finalement une évidence lui traversa l'esprit.

Il releva vivement la tête et regarda l'heure. Il était midi passé.

- Harry va me tuer… soupira-t-il avec la tête d'un désespéré.

Il finit pourtant de ranger très, très lentement, enfin aussi vite que son esprit fatigué le lui permettait, ses affaires. Avant de partir il fit demi-tour et finalement, prit quelques dossiers en se disant que pour se faire pardonner, il travaillerait chez lui avec Harry dans ses bras. Et aussi parce qu'il en avait très envie.

Il passa devant son chef qui l'interpella avec sa même voix bourrue que d'habitude.

- Malfoy ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- J'ai pas le temps, monsieur ! Je dois rentrer chez moi avant que mon mari demande le divorce !

Le chef rit et hocha négativement la tête sachant pertinemment que ce travail devait lui accaparer tout son temps.

- Rend moi ton rapport avant la fin de la semaine c'est clair ! Et il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Oui, Chef !

Draco se glissa hors de son lieu de travail et s'empressa de retrouver sa petite famille. Il transplana devant chez lui, le cœur un peu lourd. Il n'appréhendait pas sa réaction. Sa joue se prépara à souffrir et son ventre aussi. Quand Harry frappait, il ne faisait pas semblant. Le blond entra dans la maison en disant :

- Je suis rentré !

Il se déchaussa et continua son petit rituel en se dépêchant de dire :

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, mon amour. J'ai terminé l'enquête. Bon, on n'a pas arrêté le Voleur de vie, mais tout ce qui est recherche et paperasse c'est fini. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est afficher son nom et sa description partout et commencer des missions de reconnaissances. Mais cela sera à heure fixe et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au bureau pour ça… Je serais donc désormais plus…

Draco entra dans le salon et se stoppa net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur la pièce… complètement vide… Il n'y avait plus rien, à part des meubles déserts. Plus de photos, de décorations, de choses qui traînent parterre et qu'Harry lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il rangerait plus tard. Plus de cadres aux murs, absolument tout avait disparu.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements. Mais où Harry aurait-il pu aller?**_

_**La suite au prochain chapitre. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Bon week-end.**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Pour le plaisir de mes gentes lectrices et Lilou (Merci pour ta review) voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le blond fronça les sourcils et lâcha brusquement sa valise. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sous le choc et les papiers s'étalèrent remplissant ce vide d'un peu de couleur. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement alors qu'il ne put pratiquement plus bouger. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux sans déborder et son regard se jeta brusquement sur l'escalier.

Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, il courut jusqu'à lui et monta toutes les marches. Arrivé en haut il ouvrit presque en l'arrachant la porte de leur chambre et découvrit le même désert du salon. Il y entra doucement en remarquant qu'il était un peu atténué par le fait que ses affaires étaient toujours là. Mais juste les siennes…

Enfin, son calvaire s'accentua quand il pénétra avec la même brutalité la chambre de Gabriel. Cette fois-ci encore, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que les meubles. Tout avait disparu, même le berceau.

Il ne put se retenir et il baissa la tête, sa main recouvrant sa bouche. Il sentit qu'il allait encore vomir mais n'ayant rien dans l'estomac cela ne sortit pas. Cette douleur-là n'avait rien à voir avec hier, son cœur le mordait comme un serpent ne lâche pas sa victime. Un sanglot le prit puis un autre, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il tombait à terre.

Harry l'avait quitté et il n'en s'en remettait pas.

Il tapa rageusement son poing sur le sol à s'en casser la main mais la douleur n'effaçait rien de celle de son cœur. Il hurlant des « non » expressifs comme si d'un coup, Harry allait revenir avec toutes ses affaires et Gabriel dans ses bras. Le blond resta là des heures à genoux à terre, la tête posée sur le sol.

Il finit par se relever, son regard vide de sens et son visage fou… Il descendit à la cuisine encore pleine de nourriture seulement. Il ouvrit le placard et attrapa la bouteille d'alcool. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et noya son chagrin…

Draco ne pensait qu'à une seule chose… La mort… Mais son esprit bien trop combattif et trop amoureux l'en interdit. Il se dit qu'il devait retrouver Harry et le convaincre de revenir ! Mais pas maintenant… Maintenant, il avait la sensation que sa maison était un bateau et que l'eau de ses yeux était la mer.

Sans rien dans l'estomac, il s'était rapidement soulé. Il jeta la bouteille vide contre le mur de rage, et celle-ci se brisa de milles morceaux. Un morceau rebondit et lui coupa le visage mais il s'en fichait.

Il tangua jusqu'à la cuisine où il en prit une autre, bien décidé à faire un coma éthylique… Sauf qu'elle ne fut jamais ouverte… Draco s'effondra à même le sol et s'endormit brusquement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête que jamais il n'eut auparavant. Il se massa la tempe et se releva lentement en sentant que la terre bougeait un peu trop vite. Doucement, doucement, il se releva en position assise et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Harry était parti…

C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à se dire, et alors que ses larmes revenaient encore. Il fronça les sourcils. Harry ne pouvait pas être parti. Harry ne pouvait pas, il lui avait juré ! Il lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance et qu'il serait patient. Malgré la tête qu'il tirait, il ne pouvait pas. Draco lui avait dit que sans lui, il serait détruit !

Son mari n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça ! Surtout que si ça avait vraiment été le cas, il l'aurait attendu et l'aurait dit en face. Parce qu'Harry était comme ça. Pas comme toutes ses lopettes qui se cachaient derrière un téléphone. Il avait des couilles et il s'en foutait des représailles ! Non, son mari n'était pas parti, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Son cœur brisé se réconforta petit à petit et un semblant de nouvelle force le prit.

Il se leva du sol et se rendit tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche saine. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il s'habilla en ne voyant pas les affaires de son mari. Il passa aussi devant la chambre de Gabriel et il jura carcela lui fit deux fois plus mal. Puis il se reprit en se disant que jamais Harry n'aurait la cruauté de lui enlever son fils. Il savait combien il en était amoureux.

Draco arpenta la maison si vide de sens pour lui, se prépara à manger. Bien qu'il eut l'estomac noué, il savait qu'il devait manger sinon, il risquait de tomber dans les pommes et se serait juste une perte de temps pour retrouver Harry. Parce que ce fut les intentions de Draco à la seconde même où ses pensées méchantes avaient repris le dessus sur son cœur fragilisé.

Si Harry l'avait vraiment quitté, il lui cracherait à la gueule avant de l'embrasser comme un fou, puis le kidnapperait et le séquestrerait pendant des jours et des jours. Draco ne crut pas un seul instant qu'Harry est fait ça pour s'amuser seulement. Ou pour se venger de l'attente et la négligence qu'avait faites preuve Draco pour lui. C'était trop cruel et tellement pas lui. A la rigueur, si le blond avait été à sa place, lui, aurait peut-être fait ça… Mais pas Harry.

Le blond finit de manger en se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait été cruel avec lui. Pourquoi le brun continuait-il à l'aimer de toute façon ? Pourquoi alors qu'il le faisait tant souffrir… « Parce que je t'aime comme un dingue », lui dirait-il sûrement.

Il soupira. Il voulait revoir son amant et son fils. En plus Harry était enceint ! Ça lui fit trois fois plus mal ! Le blond alla s'installer sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes sur lui. Il les entoura et posa sa tête dans le creux. Ainsi enchevêtré, il réfléchit lentement à sa situation. Draco était sûr maintenant qu'Harry, enceint et amoureux de lui jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en pagaille, ne pouvait être parti.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le petit tas de feuilles à terre et il se redressa brusquement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Marie Drugan était morte parce qu'elle l'avait trahi en lui disant tout. Draco comprit avec horreur que si Nelli Drugan savait pour ça, c'est qu'il avait peut-être découvert qui il était !

Le blond se jeta à terre sur les feuilles et se mit à chercher frénétiquement une en particulier. C'était un de ses rapports qu'il avait érigé suite à la découverte du dernier crime commis par l'assassin. C'est en tremblant qu'il la trouvant et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses propres mots alors que les souvenirs remontaient :

- « Deux maisons similaires, dont une avait été vidé soigneusement en ne laissant que les affaires du mari. Ses amis jurent que la résidence vide était leur seule et unique maison. On peut donc supposer que nous ayons à faire à un nouveau procédé du Voleur de vie. Plutôt que de tuer le mari, il déplacerait les victimes dans un nouvel endroit et s'amuserait de regarder l'homme dépérir suite à l'annonce du divorce de sa femme. »

Le blond se stoppa de lire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Un rictus sans sentiments aucuns se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé et un rire gloussa au fond de sa gorge.

Le Voleur de vie venait de commettre le faux pas qu'il attendait impatiemment. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y aura ni procès ni rapport. Il mourra pour avoir osé toucher un cheveu d'Harry et de son fils…

* * *

Draco passa la matinée à faire les cent pas dans sa maison. Par où devait-il commencer ? Il se remémora toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait eues. Cependant aucune ne lui faisait notion d'un repère secret, ou d'une même maison qu'il utiliserait. Il finit par se dire que si sa vie avait été volée, Harry devait simplement vivre ailleurs sans chaînes aucunes.

Il devait sûrement sortir Gabriel comme chaque après-midi, l'emmenait au parc ou au restaurant. Nelli, quant à lui, devrait se présenter au Ministère. Le blond ne savait pas lequel des deux il devrait aller voir en premier. Il finit par choisir son cœur et retrouver Harry était la première des choses à faire.

Il enfila alors son manteau et sortit rapidement de chez lui. Il arriva devant le fast-food préféré d'Harry et Gabriel mais soupira en ne les voyant pas. Il fit demi-tour et transplana jusqu'au parc où le brun retrouvait parfois Ron et regardait son fils jouait dans le sable. Mais encore une fois, il n'eut personne.

Draco passa l'après-midi comme cela. Il retourna voir l'ancien travail d'Harry mais personne n'avait vu celui-ci depuis bien longtemps et surtout pas ces deux derniers jours ! Le blond désespéré alla jusqu'à refaire à pied le chemin moldu qu'Harry prenait quand il courrait. En vain bien sûr.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Il avait besoin d'aide. Malheureusement, il avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur les Aurors. Il transplana devant la maison de son meilleur ami et de son mari et toqua rapidement. On vint l'ouvrir mais il fut étrangement reçut pas Ron.

- Oui ? Demanda le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche comme s'il cherchait quelque chose puis revint sur le blond qui n'avait vraiment pas le temps de plaisanter.

- Ron, il faut que tu m'aides, il m'arrive un truc à peine croyable, Harry…

- Je suis désolé mais… qui êtes-vous ? Le coupa net, le jeune homme.

Draco fronça les sourcils en trouvant la plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Il contint avec force sa colère qui lui aurait fait sortir de ses gonds. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le roux alors si celui-ci le prenait pour un con, il allait encore moins l'aimer. Cependant, il perdit un peu de sa colère en remarquant le regard perdu de Ron. Celui-ci avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Comment ça qui je suis ? Tu blagues j'espère !?

- Je suis désolé, monsieur mais je ne… vous connais pas du tout. Et pourtant, je n'oublie jamais un visage de ma vie, ma fonction d'Auror m'a formé pour.

- Ron, je vais te tuer si tu continues tes conneries !

Le visage de son ami se ferma hermétiquement et Draco maudit son caractère trop spontané. Il était complètement désespéré et pourtant il traitait méchamment la seule bouée qu'il avait. Il se massa la tempe, n'aimant pas trop parler sur le palier d'une porte. Il aurait préféré rentrer au chaud, il commençait à avoir froid et cela l'agaça encore plus.

- Blaise est-il là ? Rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la porte se refermer de plus en plus.

- Oui… Mais d'où connaissez-vous mon mari ?

- Putain, Ron je te connais depuis que tu bouffes des Chocogrenouilles. C'est moi ! Draco Malfoy ! La fouine, la personne que tu détestais tellement que tu voulais tuer tous les jours.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux sans rien dire puis tourna la tête en hurlant :

- Blaise ! Viens voir, s'il te plaît… J'ai un… petit problème !

Quelques secondes plus tard Blaise arriva et, posant, une main sur la taille de son amant, il sourit joyeusement.

- Oui ? On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Draco se décomposa littéralement. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et fit le poisson pendant un long moment.

- C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Ron en se penchant un peu.

- Non ! Non, je ne vais pas bien, je viens de perdre mon mari et mes deux meilleurs amis ne me reconnaissent plus !

- Euh…

- Ecoutez moi bande de trouffions. C'est moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Blaise, on faisait des pâtés de sable à la plage quand on était gosse. E-e-et Ron, je t'ai martyrisé pendant six ans avant de promettre à Harry de ne plus rien te faire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive bon sang !

Le regard incrédule des deux autres énerva un peu plus Draco. Il allait les frapper comme si cela les aidera à retrouver toute leur lucidité. Alors Blaise voyant que la conversation allait déraper poussa Ron vers le fond et murmura sagement :

- Je suis désolé pour votre mari mais nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette histoire alors nous vous demanderont de bien vouloir partir ! Ne nous obligez pas à appeler la police ! Bonne journée.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez, sans plus ni moins. Draco crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Pas spécialement fan des esclandres, il s'éclipsa doucement de l'allée de la maison de ses ex meilleurs amis et soupira de malheur en marchant sans but dans la rue. Il était persuadé que les deux devaient le regarder par la fenêtre en se posant toutes sortes de questions.

Il pouvait les entendre de là leurs questions.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment Drugan avait-il put faire ça ! C'était sûrement lui avec un beau lavage de cervelle. Une potion ou autre… En matière de potion il ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvant l'aider pour ça. Il devait aller voir Severus.

* * *

- Je te promets ils ne me reconnaissent plus ! S'exclama le blond, assis sur le fauteuil du chaleureux salon des Rogue.

- Tonton Draco, tu joues avec moi ? Scanda le petit Lam une énième fois en pleurant un peu.

Mais le blond n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il était arrivé ici tout essoufflé. Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il pouvait et Severus l'avait accueilli avec surprise. Neville était allé faire du thé et du café et ils avaient tous les deux écouté ses plaintes avec patience et incrédulité.

- Mais comment ça, ils ne te reconnaissent plus ? Fronça Severus en laissant Neville le servir. Merci, mon amour.

- Severus, ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un fou tout droit sorti de l'asile ! Même mon nom ne les a pas choqués ! Ils semblaient totalement ignorants de ma personne entière ! Comment ? Comment Drugan a pu faire cela ! Qu'a-t-il fait d'Harry ? Je vais devenir dingue !

- Je crois que la seule question que tu dois te poser c'est pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi te laisser en vie alors que tu pourrais compromettre tout son plan ?

- Pour me punir voyons ! Je travaillais comme seul enquêteur sur son dossier, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait fait ça ? Il va me faire trinquer jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus puis tuer Harry et Gabriel pour me voir mourir de chagrin. Ou alors il attend que je devienne complètement fou… Il faut que je le retrouve, ce salopard !

- Tonton, joue avec moi ! Hurla Lam en tirant sur sa veste.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et son regard s'adoucit immédiatement. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tonton a des problèmes, petit ange ! Je suis désolé mais pas aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête en boudant un peu et quand il le reposa à terre il alla prendre la jambe de Neville dans ses bras en pleurant un peu plus.

- Tonton, il veut pas jouer avec moi…

- C'est bien tout toi ça, ironisa Severus à Neville qui lui jeta un regard noir en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre petit épanchement sentimental, coupa Draco en voyant que la discussion dérapait sur autre chose que lui, mais vous allez m'aider ou non ?

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse Draco ? Il est hors de question que nous retournions en Angleterre et encore moins à Londres !

Le blond savait tout ça mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'il le conseil et lui dise quoi faire. Harry était introuvable, ses amis le lâchaient tous un part un et il sentait le moment où il allait craquer et tout détruire.

- Tu as appelé Hermione et Pansy ? Elles sont toutes les deux aussi calées que nous en potion et sortilèges. Et plus apte à te donner un coup de main. Enfin… plus proche !

- Ah mais oui ! Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû y penser de suite.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans le balcon ou les bourrasques de vents ramenaient tout le sable sur les lames de parquet. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison des filles. Elles étaient sa dernière bouée… Il eut le cœur battant en attendant Pansy répondre gaiement :

- Salut, salut ! Comment ça va beau blond ?

Draco expira méchamment alors que quelques gouttes de sueur venaient perler son front. Pansy entendit cela et s'inquiéta :

- Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu n'imagines pas ! Je suis chez Severus et Neville. Il faut que je vous parle, est-ce que je peux passer demain.

- Oui bien sûr, tu es toujours le bienvenu, chéri ! On te racontera une bonne petite anecdote sur Hermione. Elle est bête cette femme, mais bon je l'aime comme ça. Tu viens vers quelle heure ?

- Onze heures, le temps de prendre le bateau. Je transplane dès que j'arrive à Londres ! Merci Pansy, tu n'imagines pas combien tu me sauves. Oh au faîte… Evite de laisser rentrer chez toi des inconnus d'accord !? Il se passe quelque chose de dangereux en ce moment, je t'expliquerais tout demain.

- D'accord, fit la jeune femme un peu surprise. A demain, Draco.

- Salut !

Il raccrocha vivement alors qu'un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Drugan n'était pas si perfectionniste que ça apparemment ! Il avait trop d'amis pour qu'il puisse tous les contrôler. Le blond retourna à l'intérieur et demanda :

- Je peux rester ici pour la nuit ?

- Bien sûr, s'enquit prestement Neville. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu d'hôte. Viens Lam, on va préparer la chambre pour Tonton Draco !

Draco sourit en les regardant partir et se rassit sur le canapé. Il était un peu soulagé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un de plus se souvenir de lui. Severus le vit et sourit :

- Ça a été ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- J'existe encore à leurs yeux. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous à demain matin pour que nous discutions. Il faut qu'elle m'aide parce que seul, je deviens dingue. C'est vrai de quel droit il ose prendre mes bébés ? Je vais me salir les mains, Severus. Je sens qu'encore une fois, je vais devoir me salir les mains…

- Calme-toi Draco.

- Non ! Ce mec… Il ne sait pas du tout à quoi il s'attaque ! Il va mourir, je le jure…

* * *

Draco dormit très mal cette nuit là. Il avait un pressentiment assez bizarre qui l'empêchait de rationaliser tout ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête retrouver son mari et son enfant et tuer ce maudit criminel. Mais la question de Severus lui revint en tête soudainement : Pourquoi le Voleur de vie avait pris le risque de le laisser en vie alors qu'il était Auror et qu'il savait tout de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire « mumuse » avec ces victimes parce qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant de sa présence à part peut-être les plus logiques d'entre eux.

Soit, il était doué d'une force et d'une puissance plus grande que la sienne, soit il était juste trop confiant et croyait que Draco allait se morfondre en attendant sagement que la mort vienne à lui. Au début c'est vrai qu'il pensait à ça. Mais il était trop combatif pour cela. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu entre la guerre et les disputes avec Harry. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui laisser.

Harry était à lui, et à personne d'autre…

Quand Draco se réveilla, il n'était pas plus avancé que la veille. Comment il réussissait tout ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Marie Drugan avait dit qu'il avait choisi sa dernière vie, celle qui le rendrait « heureux » alors pourquoi prendre un tel risque plutôt que de s'attaquer à cette vie-là ? Draco ne savait pas mais il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'après cela, Nelli Drugan ne serait plus !

Il s'habilla et sortit de la maison encore éteinte. Il ne souhaita pas réveiller les autres. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le plus rapidement les deux jeunes femmes. Draco transplana jusqu'au port et s'empressa de monter dans le premier bateau qui s'offrait à lui. Plus le trajet durait et plus le blond stressait comme si son mauvais pressentiment de la veille le prévenait d'un mauvais tour.

Quand il arriva à Londres, il était pratiquement onze heures et il transplana jusqu'à chez les Parkinson. Il toqua rapidement à la porte et ses mains se joignirent pour se triturer. Il n'avait plus confiance du tout et il commença à transpirer. Finalement, Pansy arriva et ouvrit la porte en tonitruant bien fort avec son habituel non discrétion.

- Toujours à l'heure toi dis…

Elle se stoppa net en voyant Draco qui souriait en pensant qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

- … donc. Excusez-moi ! Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blond tomba des nus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il sentait des larmes de rages envahirent ses yeux. Non ! Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est moi, Pansy ! Draco !

- Euh… Je suis désolée, je ne connais personne de ce nom là !

- Mais non ! Je veux dire… je t'ai appelé hier !

- Hier ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Je n'ai reçu que des appelles de mes beaux-parents… Et de Nelli…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Des avis sur ce petit retournement de situation?_**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Merci aux deux non-inscrits pour vos reviews (Guest et Lilou). Je continue, je continue lol._**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Draco écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Nelli ? Drugan ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez ? Il m'a appelé et c'est lui que j'attendais. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. C'est la première fois qu'il arrive en retard ! Il ne m'aurait pas posé un lapin quand même. Encore en train de batifoler avec son mari. Ou sinon, il est au travail. Ah bah oui, il doit être au travail ! Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il me donne rendez-vous un jour de travail.

- Pansy ! Hurla Draco qui n'en revenait pas.

Celle-ci sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on lève la voix au dessus de la sienne c'est pour ça qu'elle parlait fort et beaucoup et Draco le savait. Mais il fallait qu'il ait son attention.

- Pansy, tout ce que tu crois est complètement faux ! Je suis Draco Malfoy et c'est moi le mari d'Harry Malfoy !

- Euh… Si vous voulez. Mais attendant, je ne connais pas d'Harry Malfoy.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… Je connais bien un Harry mais il s'appelle Potter. Et depuis trois ans, Drugan !

- Mais non ! Hurla Draco. Mais non, bon dieu ! Il s'appelle Harry Malfoy et Gabriel c'est mon fils, c'est clair !?

Pansy fronça un peu plus les sourcils, puis elle regarda à l'intérieur de la maison et se mordit la lèvre. Elle baissa la tête au sol puis regarda à nouveau Draco.

- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous racontez, monsieur. Mais j'aimerais que vous partiez immédiatement ! Ou je vais devoir appeler la police !

- Mais je suis de la police !

- Alors revenez avec un mandat !

Et elle lui claqua la porte merveilleusement bien au nez. Draco n'en revenait pas. Son cauchemar se répétait. Ses derniers amis l'abandonnaient. Il ne savait plus du tout comment faire ! Il partit de là, le cœur lourd sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il eut envie de pleurer, de rire, de hurler… Ses émotions si souvent bien cachées ressortaient une à une. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui.

Il semblait que c'était l'endroit où il serait vraiment à sa place.

Il transplana et pénétra sa maison un peu violemment. Quand il fut dedans, l'atmosphère qui sentait encore Harry et Gabriel l'apaisa un peu. Il soupira et alla directement dans son lit. Sa vie devenait de plus en plus dure. Tout ça à cause d'un sale voleur… Il se dit qu'il devrait appeler Severus, son seul allié psychologique puisqu'il ne pouvait faire plus, pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Encore une fois rejeté, Draco se sentait de plus en plus vide.

Puis soudain, il eut l'illumination.

Il se leva brusquement, se rhabilla et sortit de sa maison. Il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse où des centaines de personne allaient et venaient tranquillement en parlant. Le blond se mit à courir rapidement. Il s'était rappelé à temps qu'aujourd'hui, Harry emmené Gabriel à son docteur pour sa visite médicale hebdomadaire.

Il arriva essoufflé devant le cabinet juste au moment où son mari en sortait. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en le voyant tout sourire avec son fils. Il s'approcha doucement et murmura :

- Harry…

C'était juste un souffle que son amour et son espoir avaient poussé mais ce fut assez pour Harry qui se retourna en le regardant. Le cœur de Draco se brisa quand il vit dans ses yeux, l'inconnu. L'inconnu, c'était lui. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir ses larmes et une d'elles coula sur sa joue. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha de deux pas.

- Est-ce que ça va monsieur ? Dit doucement Harry en souriant. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Harry je vais me suicider si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ! C'est juste insupportable !

Le brun fut blessé par ses mots et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu être poli ! Fit-il en se retournant près à partir.

- Non ! Hurla Draco en courant vers lui, l'attrapant par le bras et le retournant.

Il mit un bras dans son dos l'autre sur sa tête et pressa son corps contre son torse. Harry pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Gabriel, dans ses bras, s'était agité en criant de papa et s'accrochant à la veste de son père. Draco eut un soulagement intense en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Le voleur devait sûrement penser que l'enfant n'était pas assez grand pour le trahir. Mais le petit avait l'intelligence de son père, il l'avait toujours dit…

Le brun finit par essayer de se détacher mais avec Gabriel dans les bras, c'était dur.

- Monsieur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais je suis un homme marié et…

- Oui, tu es un homme marié, Harry ! Avec moi ! Depuis trois ans !

- Ok, alors là vous voyez, je vais vous laisser et si vous me retenez je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler les services psychiatriques.

Draco le lâcha mais ce ne fut que pour le prendre par les bras en le serrant pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il savait que cela ne le retiendrait pas mais il ne pouvait faire que ça et il était désespéré. Harry ne devait pas retourner avec ce fou…

- Tu es en danger Harry ! Tout ce que tu crois n'est pas la vérité ! Ton mari c'est moi, tu as été kidnappé et tes souvenirs ont été changés…

Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant le visage si sérieux de Draco. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme… Quelque chose d'attractif qui l'empêchait de rire de lui. Il semblait comme… hypnotisé. Ces yeux, ces cheveux, son odeur. Après tout c'était tout à fait son style. Mais il aimait son mari par-dessus tout et ne voulait pas le perdre. Ils avaient tant galéré pour être ensemble, qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâché pour un simple attrait.

Il se dégagea donc de l'inconnu qui lui broyait le bras et hocha négativement la tête en reculant.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi… Je connais Nelli depuis longtemps… C'est l'homme de ma vie et je ne vais pas croire les lubies d'un homme qui souhaite juste coucher avec Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait ce coup, monsieur ! Alors ne m'approchez plus ou je serais obligé de vous faire mal !

- Harry… souffla le blond alors qu'une nouvelle larme vint saler son visage et choqua le brun qui resta là à le regarder.

Draco regarda Gabriel qui se débattait dans les bras de son père parce qu'il avait enfin sentit l'autre et qu'il voulait l'avoir. En voyant qu'on ne voulait pas le lui donner, il se mit à pleurer et son visage devint tout rouge. Le blond sourit doucement en voyant cela, son fils le reconnaissait, son fils le voulait.

- Papa, pleurait-il.

- Non, c'est père mon amour. Chuchota Draco.

Le brun n'y croyait pas. Mais comment… ? Comment cet inconnu savait ? Draco leva une main vers lui mais Harry prit peur et transplana. Le blond, seul dans la ruelle pourtant bondée de monde, attrapa sa tête dans la sienne et limite n'hurla-t-il pas.

Nelli Drugan lui avait bel et bien volé sa vie et Harry venait de l'achever. Il transplana chez lui et rentra de rage en claquant si fort la porte qu'elle trembla. Il n'arriva même pas à monter en haut et s'effondra sur le canapé, un bras sur son visage. Il ne pleura pas… Un plan s'échafauda dans son esprit alors qu'il repensa à la réaction de Gabriel et d'Harry.

Il avait comprit de quelle manière il arriverait à lui rendre la mémoire. Ou du moins juste de lui prouver qui il était vraiment son mari et qu'il comptait tout faire pour le retrouver. Il remarqua alors que son chagrin se calmait immédiatement quand il était seul. Avec certain il s'énervait, avec Harry il pleurait…

Il fallait qu'il arrête de réagir… Il devait maintenant le confronter avec la vérité. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa réalité… Et il aurait sûrement du mal avec lui. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Et surtout il devait le convaincre de le laisser prendre son fils dans ses bras au moins juste un peu. Le revoir, c'était tout simplement… Et puis le toucher… Il n'avait pas de mot pour cela…

Dans son chagrin, il était aux anges…

Son cœur battait si fort. Harry était en vie, Gabriel allait bien. Il ne manquait plus qu'il revienne dans sa vie et qu'il se débarrasse de ce salopard.

On toqua brusquement à la porte. Draco soupira. Il en avait assez maintenant, il voulait dormir pendant un petit moment, essayait d'oublier et de se calmer. Trop de choses étaient arrivé aujourd'hui. Son cœur balançait de bonheur à rage pour finir par le chagrin. Il avait marre.

Mais les coups se répétèrent persistant et il dut se lever de son canapé si douillet pour aller ouvrir. Devant lui se dressa une dizaine d'Auror peu commodes. Celui tout devant le dévisagea un moment avant de regarder sa feuille puis de le regarder encore.

- Oui ? Demanda Draco sans comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Des voisins se sont plaints qu'un intrus bizarrement violent serait rentré dans cette maison en l'absence de son propriétaire.

Le blond s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et haussa un sourcil. Il croisa les bras, ne comprenant pas trop.

- Quelqu'un est rentré dans ma maison en mon absence ? Quand ça ?

- Il y a quelques minutes monsieur. Fit l'Auror en le regardant suspicieusement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis là depuis plus d'une demi-heure et je l'aurais vu si quelqu'un était…

Mais en voyant qu'il sortait tous petit à petit leur baguette il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda ses voisins qui étaient sur le palier et qu'il le regardait avec crainte… Qu'il le regardait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ! Et là ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Il décroisa les bras et pris un air totalement désemparer.

Encore ! Son cauchemar continuait encore ! Maintenant il devait se débarrasser des Aurors, mais comment ? Il eut alors une brillante idée…

- Je… Vous parlez de moi n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu, c'est encore arrivé ! Je suis où et dans quelle maison ?

L'Auror qui lui parlait se détendit brusquement et regarda sa feuille.

- Apparemment vous êtes chez un certain Nelli Drugan, monsieur. Mais vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Veuillez m'excuser ! J'ai une certaine maladie qui me fait perdre la tête. Je me suis encore tromper de maison ! Ce n'est pas possible.

Son jeu d'acteur fit sourire tout le monde et il comprit qu'il avait réussi à les embobiner. Cependant, il n'était vraiment pas amusé par la situation. Surtout que l'Auror rajouta :

- Très bien, si vous voulez de l'aide pour retourner chez vous, profiter que nous sommes là. Partez de cet endroit sur le champ et nous viendrons vérifier demain que vous soyez bien parti. Si les voisins vous voient encore dans les parages, vous comprendrez que nous seront obligé de vous emmenez au ministère de la magie pour une inspection. Médical ou pas ?

- J'ai compris murmura Draco.

- Bonne journée à vous alors.

Le blond hocha et ils quittèrent le perron et transplanèrent. Il referma lentement la porte et s'adossa dessus. Puis il se laissa glisser lentement en se demandant… qu'allait-il devenir s'il n'arrêtait pas ça tout de suite…

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent machinalement comme un jour tout à fait normal. Un jour tout à fait normal ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas l'impression ? C'est vrai, il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié un truc, ancré au fond de lui…

Et que cette chose ne souhaitait pas le lâcher comme une sangsue s'accroche à sa victime. Mais qu'il n'arrivait plus à la voir parce que certains souvenirs étaient tellement flous qu'ils n'apparaissaient plus. Ils étaient flous en effet. Il avait beau se concentrer sur un truc vraiment anodin, comme par exemple ce qu'il avait fait hier, ça restait complètement flou. Il ne se rappelait pas. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une maladie… Il n'avait que vingt quatre ans pourtant…

C'était étrange…

Il tourna sa tête vers son mari alors que ses yeux se plissèrent. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement, sa respiration était lente et calme comme toujours. Il était beau et fin… Tout ce qu'aimait son mari. Il n'avait pas changé lui, toujours le même. Cela ne semblait pas venir de lui. Non, c'était… autre chose… Quelque chose qui le rend apathique. Même quand il le regardait, aucun sentiment ne dépassait ses pensées, il n'avait plus rien…

Il se leva avec les sourcils froncés, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, jamais auparavant il n'eut cette sensation-là. C'était assez bizarre en fait. Il alla tranquillement dans la salle de bain et se pencha sur le miroir, les mains posées sur le rebord de l'évier. Il grimaça et sortit la langue. Il pinça son nez et se nettoya les yeux. Il décoiffa et recoiffa ses cheveux bruns. Puis les décoiffa à nouveau…

Non, ici tout allait bien aussi, son visage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et son regard à part un peu fatigué n'avait pas de changer. Toujours aussi vert que celui de sa mère. Il ôta son t-shirt et tourna sur lui-même sans quitter la glace de vision. Il était toujours aussi beau. Et il remarqua avec un sourire sans joie qu'il était toujours aussi égocentrique et narcissique. Il avait envie de rire mais son cœur n'y était pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce matin ?

Il se doucha et remarqua bien que rien n'avait changé en lui. Vraiment rien… Là il rit !

En sortant de là avec une serviette autour de la taille, il passa ensuite devant la chambre de Gabriel et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte et de donner un petit coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Il était bien là, dormant dans son berceau avec sa même bouille habituelle. Il avait hâte qu'il se réveille, l'entendre dire papa encore et le voir monter sur ses deux petites jambes. Il en fondait de bonheur.

Enfin, habillé d'un pull over noir au col montant et d'un jean bleu et coiffé, enfin coiffé… comme il pouvait quoi, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il prépara le sien et celui de son mari qui ne devrait pas tarder à se lever et déjeuna tranquillement. Il essaya de ne pas penser car sinon, son esprit devenait flou et cela le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi il avait cette impression que rien n'allait…

Finalement, son esprit gagna sur lui et il mit sa tête dans ses mains, à bout. Il y a quelque chose qui avait changé ! Mais quoi ! Il soupira de détresse quand soudain son cœur se calma. Il eut l'esprit plus clair et les images moins floues. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il y avait d'étrange mais petit à petit ça n'avait plus d'importance, il avait de nouveau envie de sourire et il le fit.

Puis il sursauta comme un fou alors qu'un toussotement l'agressa. Oui, oui, un toussotement quand on est seul dans la semi obscurité et plongé dans ses pensées, peut agresser.

Il tourna la tête vers son mari et sourit de bonheur. Tout était revenu, et ça allait mieux. Comme toujours, sa présence le calmait et l'apaisait. Il sourit aussi et s'avança vers lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Tu m'as surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt. Ça va ? Tu avais l'air un peu déprimé ?

Il monta sur ses cuisses et entoura son cou de ses bras. Harry fut obligé de décaler la chaise en arrière pour le laisser passer. Il évita de lui montrer un visage surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ça ! Monter sur ses genoux ? Lui ? Il était trop fier pour faire ça. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ces deux mois n'avaient pas été facile ni pour lui ni pour son mari…

Finalement, il caressa ses longs cheveux avec un regard vague et un sentiment inquiet face au comportement de ce matin. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps, comme si son esprit n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter sur ce genre de détail.

- Oh, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve assez étrange. Mais ça va mieux ! Tus va te préparer ? J'ai fait le petit déjeuner.

- Tu es un amour, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il plissa les yeux et son visage se ferma. L'autre se leva et s'étira comme un chat. Il y avait truc qui allait pas et cela l'énerva de ne pas le remarquer. Mais il passa encore dessus en pensant à autre chose.

- Au fait !? Tu rentres encore tôt ce soir encore ? Lui demanda-t-il avant qu'il parte.

L'homme fit demi-tour et sourit, enjoué.

- Bien sûr, mon amour. Je pense avoir assez loupé de chose entre nous. C'est la dernière fois que je m'attache plus à une affaire qu'à toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime.

Touché par ces mots, Harry sourit. Son mari revint vers lui et l'embrassa un peu plus. Mais ce sentiment de gaieté ne reste pas longtemps. En lui, ça va et vient sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Un coup il était heureux, un coup il était sceptique. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas, et malgré que ses souvenirs fussent revenus et qu'il arrive enfin à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait hier, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

Et puis la seconde suivante, il se disait que ce n'était pas grave… Et puis il y repensait. Il revint à lui alors qu'il lui sourit encore et lui dit :

- Mais alors ? Tu l'as arrêté ce Voleur de vie ? Je sais que…

- Harry… soupira-t-il. N'en parlons plus ! Je n'ai plus envie de cette affaire vu comment elle nous a séparé toi et moi. Et surtout avec Gabriel. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reconnait même plus comme son père, ça me fait tellement mal.

- Non, non, fait-il doucement. Ne pense pas ça, chéri. D'accord… J'aime vraiment… ça.

Il l'embrassa encore et repartit brusquement.

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche. S'exclama-t-il.

- Chuut ! Gabriel…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'oublier que son fils dormait et qu'ils ne mettaient pas de sorts de silence pour pouvoir l'entendre s'il pleure… Il le fit de plus en plus s'inquiéter, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui avait changé…

- Oh pardon ! Chuchota-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit et s'en va. Harry regarda la porte qu'il avait dépassée en se mordant la lèvre. Même si son esprit lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas occasion de s'inquiéter, son cœur, lui, bat à tout rompre. Pas de la plus belle des manières. Il se rendit compte que c'était vraiment lui qui avait changé. Pas physiquement, mais il était tellement… plus inattentif avec son fils qu'avant. Plus doux, plus câlins et plus bisous qu'avant.

Et il se rendit compte que cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…Il aimait… son mari d'autrefois. Celui cynique, méchant et plus narcissique que lui. Celui qui lui disait je t'aime que quand il était désespéré ou quand il lui balançait un coup de poing dans la tronche. Celui qui l'agresse quand il montait trop haut et qui le jetait quand il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Oui, il aimait son mari quand il était comme ça…

Alors maintenant il se demandait : Pourquoi avait-il changé ? Est-ce à cause de sa dernière enquête ? Il pensa que si il lui redemandait, il allait s'énerver mais en même temps ça me plairait de le voir énerver un peu. Ça lui manquait.

Harry regardait encore la porte quand Nelli revint, habillé et prêt à partir au travail. Le brun se mordait les lèvres puis finit par jeter sa cuillère dans son café, retenant l'attention de son « mari ». Il croisa les bras et son visage se ferma. S'il croyait qu'il allait laisser passer tout ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, mon amour ?

- Ouais… T'es bizarre en ce moment, c'est quoi ces expressions débordant de sentimentalisme et qui donne envie de mettre des baffes ?

Nelli écarquilla les yeux puis les plissa et retourna dans son petit déjeuner.

- Ça va, si je n'ai plus droit d'avoir envie d'un peu de douceur.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Quand tu as envie d'un peu de douceur tu me demandes de faire un strip-tease… Allez racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé de si grave pour que tu sois comme ça.

Le brun le regarda intensément alors que l'autre brun baissait la tête et sembla réfléchit.

- C'est pas important, murmura-t-il.

- Ça l'est ! Pas pour moi ça s'est sûr… Mais ça l'est pour toi. Ecoute, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu déprimé parce que ne pas te voir… Et… passer toutes ses journées toujours seuls… J'ai été très égoïste mais bon tu me connais ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais… Là je me rends compte que je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Parce que je sais que tu te forces à l'être et aussi…

Harry s'arrêta, réfléchit un moment et fronça les sourcils.

- … parce que je n'aime pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vraiment toi, Nelli.

- Ça va je t'ai dit ! Fit brusquement l'homme en se relevant. J'ai comprit la leçon. Ne pas essayer de plaire à monsieur Drugan…

Il sortit de la pièce sans comprendre qu'il n'avait pas rassuré Harry. Au contraire. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Nelli ne partait jamais comme ça d'habitude. Et c'était quoi cette réplique. Ne pas essayer de lui plaire ? Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il lui plaisait comme il était. Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait sûrement détourné l'attention pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait de mal. Bien joué de sa part…

Harry entendit Gabriel pleurer. La porte claquée l'avait sûrement réveillé. En montant les escaliers il se rendit compte d'une chose. Nelli était encore parti sans embrasser son fils. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, quitte à enquêter discrètement de son côté. Après tout, il avait failli rentrer en tant qu'Auror, il pouvait le faire tranquillement et les yeux fermés.

Le brun passa sa chambre et la salle de bain et rentra dans celle de son fils qui était debout dans son berceau et pleurait à chaude larme, la main dans sa bouche mettant un peu de bave partout. Se fichant de cela, Harry prit son fils dans ses bras mais cela ne le calma pas du tout. Il pleura encore et encore alors que le brun ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Peut-être que son père lui manquait.

C'était malheureusement ça. Son _vrai_ père lui manquait.

Harry l'emmena dans la salle de bain ou un bon bain chaud le calma enfin. Il se mit à taper l'eau avec ses mains et rire. Cela fit sourire son père qui était plus heureux en le voyant ainsi. Il l'habilla ensuite et le fit petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser au comportement étrange de son mari depuis ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il était rentré en lui disant que l'enquête était terminée malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas chopé le Voleur de vie, il était si doux qu'Harry savait pertinemment qu'il cachait quelque chose ! Et le brun comptait bien deviner quoi quitte à se disputer avec lui tous les jours !

Il lui avait dit que jamais il n'épouserait un menteur, et jusqu'à lors, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Cela ne commencerait pas maintenant !

Quand dix heures furent passées, Harry revêtit un manteau à Gabriel et sortit de chez lui. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le parc où Gabriel aimait jouer. Il s'assit sur le banc et le regarda partir avec les autres enfants et ses jouets. Il était vraiment mignon, habillé comme ça. C'est peut-être pour ça que son père l'aimait tellement…

Son regard s'assombrit quand il se rappela que ces derniers jours il ne l'aimait plus tant que ça. Et puis il se rappela d'hier et de sa drôle de rencontre. Et les mots de celui-ci lui revinrent. Ce type devait sûrement être complètement fou. Même Gabriel était apeuré. Il avait eu du mal à le calmer après. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Et pourtant sa réaction face à son fils l'avait interpellé. Comment savait-il ce que son mari lui disait tout le temps ?

Ce bel inconnu l'intriguait tellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été attiré par un autre homme que son mari. Il en avait vu des bombes sexuelles mais là… L'homme était juste simple, vraiment beau mais… Il y avait autre chose chez lui qu'il aimait bien.

Harry se traita mentalement d'abruti, juste un regard et sa queue était tout en émoi ? Nelli ne le supporterait pas. « Je te rends eunuque si jamais tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi » lui revint sa phrase et cela le fit rire tout seul. Il aimait Nelli… Même s'il l'avait trouvé changé ces derniers temps. Il l'aimait…

Ses doigts prirent machinalement sa chaînette qu'il caressa. Il en fit de même avec son ventre en rigolant encore une fois. Les cadeaux d'anniversaire de mariage, c'est lui qui les portait ! Il se rendit compte d'une nouvelle chose qui tarit son sourire brusquement. Pas une seule fois Nelli lui en avait parlé ces dernier temps… ni même caressé son ventre ou même le regarder !

Oui quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Soudain Gabriel l'étonna. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, il le vit s'arrêter de jouer avec ses amis et regarder un endroit précis. Puis il partit en courant en tendant les bras. Harry se leva directement pour regarder, les yeux écarquillés, l'homme d'hier s'accroupir les bras grands ouverts et un sourire magnifique resplendissant son visage.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Nouveau chapitre de terminé, Draco est en train de sombrer, Nelli lui prend tout. Que va-t-il lui arriver? Va-t-il finalement pouvoir arrêter cet homme qui ose tout lui prendre? Merci pour vos reviews!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Réponse à Lolo : Merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la grossièreté, je sais que je peux être assez impressionnante. *Prend la grosse tête*. Laisse toi t'exprimer, je t'en prie, les reviews sont faites pour cela. Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu un peu de retard mais voilà, la suite est là, j'espère que tu m'excuseras de t'avoir fait attendre. C'est pas grave pour les autres chapitres du moment que tu laisses une petite (là plutôt grande) review sur ton passage. Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente d'être aussi appréciée. Du grand art? Si peu :D Merci énormément. Malheureusement, la date est toujours incertaine parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je le post. Je fais toujours deux chapitres/semaine mais bon parfois, j'ai des petits retard comme cette semaine. Et oui, déjà, plus que trois chapitres. C'est rapide, les chapitres sont aussi de plus en plus long, c'est peut-être pour ça. J'adore ton petit clin d'œil de l'île de la Réunion, je viens moi-même de la Guyane, c'était vraiment mignon. Allez, je pense que tu l'as bien mérité alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Soudain Gabriel l'étonna. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, il le vit s'arrêter de jouer avec ses amis et regarder un endroit précis. Puis il partit en courant en tendant les bras. Harry se leva directement pour regarder, les yeux écarquillés, l'homme d'hier s'accroupir les bras grands ouverts et un sourire magnifique resplendissant son visage.

Son fils se jeta sur lui et il l'attrapa par la taille pour le monter bien haut. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le visage provoquant d'autres rires de Gabriel. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il regardait la scène avec une pointe de vitesse dans le cœur. L'inconnu regarda autour de lui avant de le repérer. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et chaque pas qui le rapprocha de plus en plus fit rater un battement à Harry.

- Salut, fit-il en souriant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes monsieur… Mais j'aimerais que vous me redonniez mon fils et que vous me laissiez tranquille ! Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par vos avances !

Le blond perdit tout sourire. Ses yeux se plissèrent puis il s'exclama avec la même fougue et le même ton que le Nelli d'avant.

- Je n'avance rien du tout, Potter. Ton corps je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse même si j'ai bien envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Cependant je te veux tout entier, toi, ton esprit démoniaque qui me rend complètement fou et ton cœur. Je veux mon mari.

- Je ne suis pas… votre mari !

- Ta gueule. T'en sais rien du tout, tu es complètement lobotomisé par ce foutu Voleur de vie ! Mais je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire, je vais le retrouver et je vais le tuer ! Et après je reviendrais et tu me supplieras de te pardonner. Alors je vais te punir. Bien te punir pour m'avoir oublié et ensuite on prendra ses foutues vacances !

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Comment savait-il tout ça !? C'était impossible, c'était des conversations qu'il avait juste avec Nelli ! Personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir…

- Comment vous savez ça… ? Murmura Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Pour… les vacances et le Voleur de vie ? Mon mari est en charge de cet homme et seul lui et moi étions au courant.

L'inconnu le regarda longtemps. Très longtemps sans dire un seul mot. Puis finalement il sourit brusquement. Mais c'était un sourire sadique et méchant, le genre qui faisait frissonner Harry quand Nelli le sortait. L'autre éclata soudain d'un grand rire comique.

- Ça y est, j'ai compris ce qu'il fait ! Merci chéri, tu viens de me donner la réponse à mes questions. Je dois retourner voir Sev !

Il embrassa encore son fils qui mit brusquement ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort. Comme s'il avait comprit qu'il partait encore.

- Pas encore deux ans et déjà si intelligent, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Le blond sortit alors une petite étiquette et la tendit vers Harry.

- C'est l'adresse où je vis… Viens me voir quand tu veux… Mais surtout pour me ramener mon fils, hein !

Il arracha difficilement le petit de ses bras qui se mit automatiquement à pleurer et le posa dans ceux d'Harry dont le cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner. Le bébé essaya d'attraper son père et cela lui fendit le cœur en deux de devoir les laisser encore.

- Je vais te sauver, mon bébé. Je vais vous sauver tous les trois… Parce que je vous l'ai promis…

* * *

Harry posa son bébé dans le jardin pour enfant construit dans le salon. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer. Ils avaient vu l'inconnu blond les quitter en partant en courant et Gabriel avait beaucoup pleuré. Là, il jouait tranquillement avec ces jouets en semblant avoir un peu oublié sa peine.

Harry lui, ne pouvait pas oublier. Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Il avait retrouvé chaque parcelle de son mari en lui. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Comment pouvait-il pensé à ça ? Jamais il ne l'avait trompé et jamais il ne le ferait. Mais l'homme… avait dit des choses que seuls lui et son mari connaissaient.

Et ce qui l'avait achevé, c'est bien son « tous les trois ». C'était-il trompé ou savait-il aussi qu'il était enceint. Et il avait appelé Severus Rogue par son surnom. Mais comment ? Il attrapa vivement son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ron qui décrocha presque immédiatement.

- Allô, Harry ?

- S-salut… Commença le brun en sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son tremblement.

- Ça va, Harry ? Tu as l'air… dérangé…

- Ecoute, il y a un type bizarre qui m'a abordé hier…

- Toi aussi !

- Co… Comment ça ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'assit brusquement sur le canapé alors que son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus.

- Ouais, il est venu chez nous avant-hier en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que tu étais en danger ! C'est fou le nombre de tarés qui te veulent Harry. Mais bon, si j'étais à ta place, je crois que je me passerais de cette popularité.

- Il a dit autre chose ?

- Oui… comme quoi… Blaise serait son meilleur ami, que tu étais son mari. Il se prend pour Nelli en faîte, je crois… Pansy m'a passé un coup de fil hier en me disant qu'il était aussi venu chez elle hier en scanda les mêmes propos et en rajoutant que Gabriel serait son fils. Il avait l'air… « désespéré » a-t-elle dit… Pauvre homme. Complètement fou !

Harry ne put pas dire un seul mot de plus. Comment cet homme, en plus de connaître toute sa vie, connaissait ses amis. Il souhaitait tant que ça se faire passer pour Nelli. Mais son regard s'attarda sur Gabriel qui jouait avec une petite voiture en baragouinant.

- Harry ? Fit doucement Ron. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu veux qu'on le tape ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire mais son cœur était trop lourd et il n'en revint pas du tout à ce qu'il allait dire :

- Ron… Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt il m'a retrouvé. Je suis sûr que hier, il savait que je devais emmener Gabriel au médecin et il sait où je traîne d'habitude.

- Si tu te sens harcelé Harry, tu devrais prévenir Nelli. Il te protègera.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, Ron. Il m'a dit des choses que seuls Nelli et moi sommes au courant. Et il y a Gabriel. Il… Il l'appelle Papa.

- Quoi ? C'est impossible.

- Je te jure… il a couru vers lui et il semblait si heureux dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte. Comme l'une de ses crises qu'il m'a faîte avec Nelli il y a trois semaines !

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Je crois que… J'aimerais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute… J'ai envie… de comprendre pourquoi je suis si attiré par lui…

- Tu es at… Mais Harry tu es marié ! Et je croyais que tu aimais Nelli de tout ton cœur ! Surtout que… franchement vous nous avez bien fait chier tous les deux. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dû te ramener par la peau du cul parce que tu étais tellement têtu que tu préférais te détruire la santé que d'avouer que tu avais tord et que tu aimais ce foutu Serpentard !

- Je sais Ron, je sais mais… C'est… étrange… Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose mais ce serait trop long à t'expliquer au téléphone. Tu es chez toi ?

- Non, je travaille. Passe ce soir si tu veux…

- Non… Je dois parler à Nelli ce soir. Il faut que je lui parle de cet homme, je n'aime pas trop avoir des secrets avec lui.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'au contraire, si tu veux vraiment lui laisser le bénéfice de doute il ne faudrait rien lui dire ? Pauvre Nelli… Enfin, vu que c'est un vrai salopard, il le mérite un peu. Mais bon…

- Je verrais… Mais si ce n'est de ça, je veux quand même lui parler. Lui aussi est vraiment… étrange… Enfin, je passerai demain après-midi tout te raconter… En attendant, garde ça pour toi s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami.

- Oh, Ron.

- Oui ?

- Je suis enceint. Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

* * *

Au même moment, Draco arrivait dans sa chambre d'hôtel et referma rapidement sa porte. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Severus et se jeta sur son grand lit. C'est Neville qui décrocha avec Lam qui derrière chantait un petit air de rien du tout.

- Allô, Draco ?

- Salut ! Tu peux mettre le haut parleur ? J'aimerais vous parler !

- Chéri ! Draco veut nous parler.

- Neville, évite d'appeler mon parrain chéri, ça me donne des frissons de dégout.

- La ferme, Draco, grogna Severus alors qu'il semblait venir s'installer prêt de son mari. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Je sais comment Nelli Drugan fonctionne ! Comme il vole la vie des gens. Si je te dis ce que je pense, tu crois que vous pourriez trouver un sort ou une potion qui contrerait les effets !?

- Oui bien sûr. Comment fait-il alors ?

- Je crois qu'il n'implante pas de faux souvenirs dans les esprits des gens ! Il vole vraiment la vie.

- Précise ? S'étonna Neville qui donna envie à Draco de dire à Severus d'arrêter de déteindre sur son mari.

- J'ai parlé à Harry aujourd'hui. Chaque souvenir qu'il avait, c'était les nôtres. Je croyais que ses souvenirs étaient effacés et remplacés par d'autres mais non ! Nelli Drugan n'efface pas les souvenirs, il me remplace. Chaque chose que j'ai faite, c'est comme si c'était lui qui les avait faites !

- Je pense que c'est normal, débute Severus. Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour greffer toute une vie de faux souvenirs ? C'est pratiquement impossible même pour Harry. Tu penses qu'il a remplacé ton image par la sienne ?

- Oui ! Dans la tête des gens, c'est lui qu'il voit à la place de moi. Son visage, son corps et son nom ! Il m'a juste remplacé. Tous leurs souvenirs sont les mêmes. Tout ce qui lui reste à faire c'est de me copier, ce qu'il a dû faire avec chacune de ses victimes. Puis quand il se lassait, il tuait ses victimes sans laisser de trace. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait facilement embobiner la famille en disant que c'était un suicide !

- Draco ! S'exclama brusquement Neville. Il n'y a aucune potion qui permette de faire ça mais je connais un sort… Attends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'empressa de demander Draco alors qu'il l'entendait partir.

- Je crois qu'il monte dans la Bibliothèque. Il a oublié de fermer le portillon ! Je vais lui tirer les oreilles. Lam, vient voir Papa, s'il te plaît. Lam, non !

Draco l'entendit pouffer et ne put s'empêchait de sourire légèrement.

- Tu le verrais ! Il est accoudé à la première marche et me regarde avec son regard innocent. Il prend des tournures trop Serpentard cet enfant ! Neville arrive.

- D'accord…

- Fais attention à Lam, Neville. Il est sur la première marche.

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, Neville se rasseyait sur le canapé et Severus lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Draco attendit patiemment qu'ils fassent attention à lui et finalement c'est l'ancien Griffondor qui s'exclama :

- Voilà ! C'est un sort qui permet bien de changer les souvenirs de différentes mémoires. Il remplace une personne par une autre. C'est un moyen très utilisé par les Aurors lors des enquêtes mais surtout pour les infiltrations.

- Les Aurors… murmura Draco en plissant les yeux. Mais bien sûr. C'est pour cela qu'il savait… Mais qui ?

Le visage de Tristan McCullen lui revint en mémoire et il écarquilla les yeux. Peut-être que…

- Là, nous ne pouvons t'aider. Tout ce que je sais et que je peux lire, c'est qu'apparemment le sort n'est pas permanant. Il doit être renouvelé tous les soirs. Le sort serait alimenté par la nuit. Il prend aussi plusieurs minutes pour être posé selon le nombre d'années à changer ! Mais si le sort n'est pas lancé, les victimes voient leurs souvenirs se flouer jusqu'à réapparaître. Cela peu prendre plusieurs jours.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle… Donc il doit sortir tous les soirs pour relancer les sorts sur tout le monde. Je me demande comment il fait tout de même, ce type doit avoir une sacré chance de ne jamais se faire chopper ou que la personne soit toujours chez elle. Ou alors il doit être si calculateur ou si puissant que…

- Draco, il y a une mauvaise nouvelle. Apparemment il est dit que si le lanceur venait à mourir avant que les souvenirs de la victime ne reviennent… Alors ils deviennent permanents. Il va falloir que tu remettes tes envies de meurtre à plus tard…

- Tant mieux, susurra Draco. Je vais l'attraper et le séquestrer. Lui faire payer chaque jour qu'il m'a fait passer dans cet état ! Déjà quatre et je sens que je vais devenir fou ! Cependant j'ai vu mon mari et mon fils ce matin… Je me sens un peu mieux car je suis certain qu'Harry commence à douter ! J'ai remarqué son regard…

- Tu devrais aller voir à nouveau Ron, s'exclama brusquement Neville en faisant sursauter Lam qui jouait avec sa jambe.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Harry s'est toujours énormément confier à Ron. C'est son meilleur ami et la première chose qu'il fera, c'est aller lui parler !

- Je ne savais pas ça, bouda Draco. Je vais rapidement couper ce mauvais cordon ombilical.

- Draco, dit calmement son parrain. Il faut que tu arrives à convaincre Blaise et Ron de qui tu es réellement ! Une fois fait, Harry te tombera dans les bras directement ! Il te croira…

- Très bien, je vais réessayer.

- J'espère que l'on t'a aidé !

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Ron et Blaise doivent travailler alors j'irais dès ce soir ! Je veux régler ce problème au plus vite. Et puis… Ce sont aussi mes amis… Ça me fait vraiment chier qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas !

- Bonne chance Draco.

- Merci…

* * *

Ce soir-là, Draco se retrouva devant la maison des Zabini, une petite crainte au ventre. Il ne voulait pas se faire jeter, et il ne devait pas se faire repérer une deuxième fois par les Aurors. Il respira à fond et soupira devant sa bêtise. Une flamme de défi brilla ensuite dans son œil et il s'avança dans l'allée. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ron apparut dans l'entrée.

- T'as appelé les Aurors !? Fronça Draco en oubliant complètement qu'il devait se montrer gentil et attachant.

- Non, on ne les a pas appelés.

- Super… Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous, vous êtes venu pour quoi ?

- Je pense que tu le sais non ? J'ai besoin de vous parler. Ou plutôt j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez… J'ai besoin de vous… Tu ne me l'entendras pas dire souvent, Ron, alors tu devrais en profiter !

Le roux resta septique un moment sans bouger.

- C'est exactement ce que dirait Nelli… murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour l'homme à son perron.

Puis finalement, il s'effaça de l'embrasure et lui montra l'intérieur. Draco sourit et poussa sans le vouloir vraiment un soupir de soulagement. Il entra dans la maison et s'avança jusqu'au salon sans une seule gêne. Derrière, Ron fronçait les sourcils. Comment cet inconnu connaissait sa maison ? Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Un homme arrivait dans leur vie, leur disait qu'il était le mari d'Harry et d'un coup, il le croyait ?

Non, il demandait à voir.

Draco s'étala sur son fauteuil préféré et regarda le roux qui venait s'asseoir en face de lui. Il lui sourit en biais et il supposa qu'ils attendaient Blaise. Celui-ci finit par arriver, descendant de l'étage où il venait de prendre sa douche. Il avait une serviette sur ses épaules et les cheveux encore humide. Blaise le regarda longuement puis lui dit bonsoir.

- Salut. T'as une Bierraubeurre, Blaise ? Je me suis fait jeter de chez moi et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'aller faire les courses.

- Est-ce que… vous pouvez arrêter d'être aussi familier avec nous s'il vous plaît, comme si vous nous connaissez depuis…

- Longtemps ? Ecoute, s'exclama Draco en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Je vous connais depuis longtemps ! Arrête de me vouvoyer ça m'énerve. Je suis arrivé ici en m'étant persuadé de ne pas me mettre en colère mais j'ai du mal. Il y a… un salopard qui me vole ma vie, qui me prend mon mari ! Qui embrasse MON fils ! Et mes meilleurs amis ne me reconnaissent même plus. Et après ça on me demande de rester calme.

Il se leva brusquement et tourna autour du fauteuil. Puis il posa ses mains sur le dossier en relâchant ses épaules, comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'y poser.

- J'ai été jeté de chez moi, je me retrouve dans un hôtel avec comme seuls amis les Rogue. D'ailleurs Lam a vraiment bien grandi, vous êtes allé le voir ?

Les deux se regardèrent brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

- Comment vous… tu… sais… Euh…

- Bon… Je vais vous raconter… Vous connaissez le Voleur de vie ?

- Oui…

- Oui, je l'ai lu dans le journal. Il sévit depuis quelques années non ?

- En effet, depuis qu'il a seize ans ! Ça doit faire quatorze ans maintenant… Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Durant toutes ses années, les différents enquêteurs sont tous morts de manière très étrange. Ce tueur en série vole les vies et fait passer ça pour un suicide… C'est pourquoi quand j'ai accepté l'affaire, on a décidé que mon nom ne serait pas publié et que tout se ferait dans le plus grand secret. Seul mon chef et Harry était au courant. Mais il y a quatre jours… Je suis rentré chez moi… Et la maison était vide… Harry était parti avec Gabriel. Comme vous le savez, on ne s'entend pas toujours lui et moi et au début, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait juste quitté une fois de plus. Mais finalement, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre parce qu'avant on s'était dit… tout ce qu'on pensait l'un de l'autre… Et je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'enlever mon fils comme ça ! De plus, Harry est enceint !

Ron n'en revenait pas. Blaise l'avait rejoint sur le canapé et les deux écoutaient l'histoire du bel inconnu avec une grande attention.

- Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Alors j'ai fait le rapport avec le Voleur de vie et j'ai compris que j'avais été découvert ! Il est là pour me faire souffrir avant de tuer Harry et Gabriel et d'en finir avec moi. Le truc… C'est que je pense qu'il ne sait vraiment pas à qui il a affaire ! Après tout, nous n'avons pas tué Voldemort pour courber l'échine devant cette saloperie.

- Alors… murmura Ron. Tu veux dire que Nelli Drugan est le Voleur de vie.

Draco sourit en voyant qu'il commençait à gagner leur confiance. Il se rassit brusquement et se pencha :

- Oui, oui c'est ça ! Nelli a changé votre manière de voir ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est moi qu'il l'ait fait. J'ai découvert qu'il a juste calqué son image et son nom au mien dans vos esprits par un sort qu'il vous lance tous les soirs !

- Alors si c'est le cas, plissa Blaise en faisant appel à son esprit calculateur. Ils ne devraient pas savoir certaines choses privées comme par exemple quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble ou Severus qui vit caché.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis persuadé qu'il ne sait rien sur lui ! C'est un secret qu'on partage tous les six ! Et il ne peut pas l'avoir découvert en seulement quatre jours, à part si Harry en a fait mention mais j'en doute ! Blaise ! Demande-moi quelque chose que seul le vrai Draco Malfoy… Euh… Je veux dire ! Ton seul meilleur ami peut connaître.

Le noir réfléchit puis il sourit et dit :

- Quel est mon animal préféré ?

Le blond le regarda incrédule puis soudain éclata de rire. Il se caressa les cheveux, gêné.

- Sur toutes les questions que tu pouvais me poser, tu choisis ton animal préféré. Et… Il est courant ? Je n'aimerais pas casser le mythe de son héros.

Blaise hocha la tête et son cœur prit une embardé quand Draco finit par dire :

- Tu te caches derrière le renard en disant qu'il est aussi roux que l'homme que tu aimes. Mais tu es amoureux des poneys depuis que tu es tout petit. Une sacrée maladie mentale, je te répète toujours !

Le noir se lève brusquement en le regardant avec des yeux ronds et Draco se dit qu'il avait enfin réussi à les convaincre.

- Putain ! Fut la seule chose que put dire Blaise. Je… J-j-je… Mais… c'est impossible !

- Tu gagnes en élocution, Blaise, bravo ! Ironisa Draco en riant.

De plus en plus son cœur se calmait et il avait envie de rire. Puis il lui dit :

- Appelle Nelli ! Demande-lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour le placer dans la phrase sans qu'il ne repère mais demande lui… Et si tu n'obtiens pas de réponse ou une fausse alors… vous saurez, que j'ai raison…

Blaise resta un moment puis brusquement sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans la cuisine. Draco sourit et soupira de soulagement. Il baissa sa tête alors que son sourire ne pouvait pas se retirer de son visage.

- Ce sort, demanda soudainement Ron. Tu as dit qu'il venait le renouveler tous les soirs… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vos souvenirs vont revenir s'il ne le fait pas.

- Mais pourquoi le soir ?

- Apparemment, d'après Neville. Le sort serait alimenté pas la nuit. Il ne m'a pas fait un topo, d'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas demandé et je m'en fiche royalement, mais c'est comme ça !

- Alors si le soir on va dormir ailleurs. Dans un endroit où il ne peut pas nous trouver… Tu penses que nous finiront par retrouver nos souvenirs ?

- Oui, mais un endroit pas trop loin car il faut que vous soyez là tous les matins. Nelli ne doit se douter de rien tant qu'Harry et Gabriel ne sont pas en sécurité.

Le roux hocha la tête et un silence se fit dans la pièce. A côté on pouvait entendre Blaise qui discutait tranquillement. Ron se leva brusquement et vint s'accroupir devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Draco fut surpris, c'est la première fois que cela arrivait. Le roux regarda la porte de la cuisine puis murmura :

- Harry a un secret… Un secret qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne à part moi et son mari. Il a une marque sur sa fesse… Qu'est-ce que c'est et d'où ça vient ?

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit. Il savait. Il était au courant que Ron savait mais il n'aimait pas trop partagé ses secrets d'Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Cracha-t-il.

- Prouves moi ce que tu dis ! Qu'est-ce que c'est !?

- Il a « D » mal fait tracé par un couteau que j'aurais utilisé pour le tuer !

- Pourquoi ? D'où ça vient ? fit Ron en éprouvant de plus en plus de peur face à cet homme qui semblait être ce qu'il disait.

Le blond le regarda avec une haine incommensurable légèrement tourné vers Ron qui lui rappelait ce moment horrible où Harry lui avait avoué et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à le réconforter, mais aussi à son pire ennemi, l'homme qu'il avait secrètement voulu tuer toute sa vie ! Il rapprocha son visage si près de Ron que le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement.

- De Dudley Dursley quand il avait quatorze ans et sa queue entre ses jambes. Et ça… ça, je suis persuadé que personne d'autre ne saura à part toi et moi. Et personne ne doit savoir ! J'y veillerais dessus ! Et surtout, si tu veux le vérifier ! Tu as intérêt à le faire sans qu'Harry soit au courant.

Le blond se releva et jeta son regard mauvais ailleurs, afin de ne pas foutre son poing dans la gueule de Ron. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à ça. Le roux hocha la tête et se releva. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait même plus besoin de la confirmation de Blaise qui semblait ne pas savoir comment glisser le mot poney dans sa phrase.

- Alors… C'est vrai… Tout ce que tu dis est vrai…

Draco haussa les épaules en ne montrant pas qu'au fond de lui, une paix intense venait de le saisir et l'apaiser. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ait enfin ses amis de son côté. Blaise finit par revenir, le visage stupéfait.

- Il… n'a pas réussi à me dire… Il n'en savait rien du tout !

- Bon ! S'exclama Draco en se levant. Maintenant que vous me croyez, vous devez retrouver vos souvenirs !

- On va aller dormir à l'hôtel… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui dire ?

- Une soirée entre amoureux qui a duré toute la nuit, vous inventerez. Tenez, c'est mon hôtel où je dors, venait là-bas. Je prendrais soin de vous comme d'habitude !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et s'avança vers la sortie.

- Je suis vraiment content que vous me fassiez confiance ! Vous verrez que dans quelques jours, vous irez mieux et tous vos souvenirs seront changés. Je vais revenir dans vos petites têtes d'abrutis congénitaux.

Le blond les quitta sur cette bonne phrase le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il sortit de la maison, il s'empressa de regagner la ruelle. Mais alors qu'il allait transplaner quelque chose l'intrigua énormément. Il vit un homme rentrer dans une rue adjacente. Un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Tristan McCullen.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'aurais dû poster hier mais j'ai eu un énorme contre-temps. Draco en apprend plus sur le fameux Voleur de vie et réussi à convertir son petit couple de meilleur ami. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite, je pense. On verra si vous êtes sage ;)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews,**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:_**

**_Haora: Merci beaucoup._**

**_Lolo: Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas sadique et je ne frustre personne je le jure! Lol, petite calvitie en approche? La cause? A non, rien, j'ai juste lu une fiction pas terminée, je me suis arraché les cheveux. Mdr. J'imagine, j'imagine. Quoi que ça fait bizarre en fait, parce que comme je n'ai pas d'image de toi, je me fais un kiff d'une tête sans visage, à la Slender-man qui s'arrache les cheveux. C'est bizarre. :D J'étais en train de rire quand tu m'as dit l'heure parce que moi-même je me suis couchée un peu de temps après sans regarder ma boîte mail, c'est dommage, ça m'aurait été à dormir beaucoup mieux, le sourire aux lèvres! Et oui, pas besoin de traductrice! Ma maman me parle tout le temps comme ça, ça fait un changement, je suis chez moi avec des gens civilisés, j'arrive chez ma mère, elle gueule un mélange de créole et de portugais (Elle est brésilienne). Bref, je te raconte ma vie. :D._**

**_Nyrtiss973: J'ai d'abord tilté sur ton pseudo. Je me suis dis, attends, elle a voulu me faire un clin d'oeil elle aussi. Et après j'ai lu ton message et je me suis dit, ah bah oui! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic de plaise. Et oui, le monde est petit, surtout sur Internet._**

**_Orihime: Draco, c'est un combattant, le gladiateur des sorciers, le Merlin des temps moderne et j'en passe. Bref, c'est un dieu, il va tous les niquer ces mangem... Ah? Je me trompe d'histoire? Je plaisante. Gabriel c'est le plus beau, mon petit chouchou, il va aider son papa, parce qu'il aime son papa! *-* Viens on fait les pompoms girls pour lui? Oula... Je pars un peu loin moi. Oui, c'est à prévoir, mais peut-être pas... Qui sait à part moi? :P_**

**_A toute les quatre, merci pour votre review et bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Nelli rentra chez lui, très énervé. Il revenait encore bredouille. Harry l'attendait sagement assis sur le canapé. Cette discussion, il la voulait ! Le brun le vit arriver avec ses chaussures et ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son mari ? Finalement, le brun aux longs cheveux se pencha et l'embrassa presque plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Mais Harry le retint brusquement et le posa sur le canapé.

- Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je m'en contrefous ! Tu vas répondre à mes questions ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Voleur de vie !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton enquête pour que tu sois ainsi ! Aussi déboussolé !

Son mari soupira brusquement et s'adossa au canapé. Il releva la tête et la posa sur son dossier en fermant les yeux. Il resta silencieux pendant un bon petit moment à réfléchir longuement. Harry attendit sagement avec une légère colère qui montait petit à petit. Nelli rouvrit les yeux lentement, à demi, et finit par dire avec des dents serrées par l'énervement.

- Il est toujours en vie… C'était drôle de le voir courir de partout au début, mais maintenant… Il devient trop dangereux ! Il doit disparaître ! J'ai fait une erreur…

- De quoi tu parles ? Chuchota Harry en plissant les yeux.

L'autre eut comme un déclic et se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il se leva brusquement en s'arrachant de l'emprise de son pseudo mari et s'exclama :

- Oublies ce que j'ai dit. Je vais faire un tour, me vider la tête.

- Ça fait deux fois que tu fuis, Nelli ! Cria Harry alors qu'il allait passer la porte. Je te jure que je vais t'attacher pour avoir mes réponses et savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu ne ressembles plus à celui que j'aime.

Nelli ne s'arrêta pas et partit rapidement.

- Je ne t'aime plus ! Hurla le brun alors qu'il sortait et claquait lourdement la porte.

En haut, Gabriel se mit à pleurer, suite à son réveil en sursaut. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer, il n'était même pas touché par ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose avait changé, et l'évidence même le frappa de plein fouet. Qu'arrivait-il à son mari ? Et que lui arrivait-il à lui ?!

Nelli quant à lui marchait avec rage sans savoir où il allait. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas !? Pourquoi était-ce si dur. Quatorze ans qu'il changeait de vie, une à une, possédant d'un mois à deux ans ! Et là… quatre jours et tout partait de travers ! Il ne comprenait pas… Il marcha pendant dix minutes avant de passer devant la maison de Ron et d'entrer dans une ruelle.

Et c'est à ce moment que Draco avait vu l'homme et s'était précipité à sa suite. Il le suivit pendant cinq minutes avant de s'impatienter. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une ruelle sombre et vide et ce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour une bagarre. Si celle-ci tournait mal pour lui, il ne pourrait pas appeler à l'aide, mais Draco s'en fichait. Il voulait comprendre et surtout, il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Quand il fut à quelques pas de lui, il l'apostropha :

- Tristan McCullen.

L'homme sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'un sourire sadique venait traverser le visage de l'Auror qui était bien moins angélique que ce qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'à lors.

- Te voilà enfin !

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un bon moment sans rien dire. Draco profita de ce temps pour remettre en place les diverses informations qui s'emboitait dans sa tête avec une facilité surprenante. La chose qui l'avait échappé pendant si longtemps venait se plaquer dans sa tête, muté en un seul nom et visage, celui de Tristan McCullen.

- Quel homme stupide je fais. Je t'ai servi ta mère sur un plateau… J'ai osé faire confiance à un autre homme que mon mari et cela a coûté la vie d'une personne ! Normal que Marie Drugan n'a jamais eu sa protection, car tu n'as jamais donné le dossier n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis empressé de le déchiqueter !

Le blond sourit.

- Et après ça, assurément que tu ne voulais pas m'aider dans mon enquête pour te trouver… Nelli. Alors… Est-ce drôle d'être dans ma vie ?

Le brun perdit soudainement son sourire. Une rage incommensurable put se lire dans ses yeux.

- Tu es… l'homme le plus horrible à copier que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Le plus difficile tu veux dire.

- Harry a des réactions… bizarres. Toi qui es mon plus grand défi, je vais me l'honneur de m'expliquer pour une fois.

- Je n'attends que ça, grogna le blond même si l'empressement le gagnait.

- Je suis sorti d'une vie vraiment ennuyeuse à mourir où la seule chose qui m'a amusé fut le meurtre de ma femme et de mes trois enfants. Je te passe les détails mais un jour j'ai rencontré Harry. Accompagné de Gabriel, il marchait tranquillement en le regardant avec ses yeux si doux et si beau. Je suis tombé, pour la première fois de ma vie, amoureux et j'ai su qu'il me le fallait… Pour toujours !

Draco fronça les sourcils et se rappela alors des propos de Marie qui disait qu'il avait trouvé une personne pour une toute dernière vie.

- Alors tu comprends bien que je suis venu à ton encontre pour te connaître un peu mieux et réussir à t'imiter auprès d'Harry. Ce fut plus que dur, puisque tu n'étais empreint d'aucun sentiment quand tu me parlais et même avec les autres, c'était impossible de te cerner.

- On ne peut m'imiter ! Fit-il sans cacher la joie et la fierté dans sa gorge.

- D'habitude un ou deux jours suffisent à ce que j'entre en jeu, mais là, j'ai su que quelque chose clochait. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir comme mari un homme aussi doux qu'Harry Potter. Alors j'ai pensé que derrière ton masque de froideur tu devais cacher quelque chose. J'ai donc décidé d'entrer dans votre maison pour poser un sort d'espionnage. Enfin… J'ai essayé ! Je n'ai jamais vu une maison aussi protéger que la vôtre. Tu comprends bien quelle fut ma déception en me rendant compte que les choses se compliquaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Cependant, il y a eu une fois où Harry est venu dans le bureau tu t'en rappelles ?

- Oui !

- Et j'ai pu voir ton mauvais regard sur moi, comme si tu me maudissais d'être là. Comme si tu aurais voulu pouvoir avoir ton moment d'intimité avec lui et que je t'en empêchais. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas du tout comme ça avec lui. Ouais… C'est comme cela que je l'ai interprété. Je me trompais du tout au tout. Tu es aussi vil et méchant avec lui… Et ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est qu'Harry aime ça ! Il n'arrive pas à se contenter d'un homme gentil.

- Pourquoi, tu n'arrives pas à être méchant ? Ironisa Draco sans comprendre réellement. Va dire ça aux centaines de victimes que tu as causées !

- Justement. Au moment où je deviens méchant… Ma famille n'en ressort pas vivante !

- Ce n'est pas ta famille ! Hurla Draco.

L'homme haussa juste les épaules et s'exclama en continuant sa petite histoire.

- Que ne fut pas ma surprise en apprenant que tu étais l'homme en charge de ma recherche. J'étais complètement surexcité ! Non, seulement j'allais détruire l'homme qui enquêtait sur moi mais en plus Harry serait à moi ! J'étais euphorique ! Finalement deux semaines passèrent et je n'arrivais toujours pas à te cerner. J'ai donc changé de plan. Après que tu es retrouvé ma mère, j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de t'effacer avant que tu ne puisses dire quoi que se soit ! Je savais que tu ne rentrerais pas ce soir-là, et je suis rentré chez toi par la grande porte. J'ai assommé Harry et échangé nos vies… Tu es le paria, je suis l'Auror célèbre… Enfin, pas tant célèbre que ça, juste aux yeux de ta famille et tes amis. J'ai utilisé le sort sur quelques uns de tes voisins puis finalement, il finira par se dissiper mais cela n'a aucune importance car tu vas disparaître pendant que je ferais tout pour gagner le cœur d'Harry sans le tuer ! Il m'est trop important.

- Comment savais-tu que je ne rentrerais pas cette nuit-là ?

Nelli eut un sourire immense, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui pose cette question. Il sortit alors une petite fiole où un liquide dorée s'agitait à l'intérieur et le blond regarda celle-ci avec surprise. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il rit. Il se mit véritablement à rire ! Il lui rit au nez comme s'il venait de lui raconter la plus belle blague au monde.

- Tu es un drogué de Felix Felicis ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu n'as donc aucun véritable talent à part une sadique pulsion meurtrière. C'est pour ça que personne ne te choppe… Et dire qu'à un moment tu m'as fait peur ! Mais je rêve.

Nelli le regarda avec rage et rangea sa fiole.

- Regarde où mon incompétence t'a mené ! Eructa-t-il. Tu es une sous-merde que tout le monde a oubliée et je vis ta vie avec une telle aisance !

- « Aisance » hein ? Ça m'étonnerait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry n'est pas celui que tout le monde pense ! Il a des instincts et des réactions qui différent dès que ça me touche. Pour une fois tu aurais dû changer tes plans et lui refaire tous ses souvenirs mais je crois bien que même ça ne t'aurait pas aidé. Car il n'y a que moi qui peux comprendre Harry Malfoy ! Il n'y a que moi qu'il arrive à aimer ! Nous nous aimons comme nous nous détestons et c'est ça qui fait notre force. Toi tu es tombé amoureux d'Harry, mais jamais tu ne l'as haï ! Il t'est donc complètement impossible de vivre avec lui.

- Je suis le Voleur de vie, je peux faire tout ce qu'il me plaît.

- Eh bien Voleur de vie ! Tu viens de t'attaquer aux deux seules personnes au monde à qui tu n'aurais pas dû. Harry va t'échapper, même si ce n'est pas pour moi… Et moi je vais te tuer. Tu as fait l'énorme erreur que de me laisser en vie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais corriger cette erreur !

Il sortit brusquement un couteau de sa poche et le blond haussa un sourcil alors qu'il s'avança lentement. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la magie. Il voulut alors sortir sa baguette mais celle-ci se retint à l'ourlet de sa boucle et il n'arriva pas à la tirer. Il comprit bien trop tard que les effets du Felix Felicis agissaient aussi sur lui. Nelli courut et planta son couteau dans son épaule. Draco grimaça en se mordant la lèvre. Il offrit un bon coup de poing à son agresseur qui recula en arrachant le couteau.

Le blond recula aussi, prêt à partir, mais trébucha sur un caillou qui le fit tomber à terre. Il vit le Voleur de vie s'approcher dangereusement, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Alors qu'il était tout proche, il leva son arme dans ses deux mains et le rabattit sur Draco, droit vers son cœur. Le couteau rencontra le dur sol et la lame se brisa en deux. Nelli hurla de rage.

Draco Malfoy avait transplané.

Le brun resta là un long moment à regarder de ses yeux fous l'endroit où Draco auraient du mourir. Soudain ses mains se mirent à trembler et le sol tangua brutalement. Nelli attrapa alors vivement la potion dans sa poche et en but une seule gorgée. Cela lui suffit à avoir l'esprit plus clair et son corps cessa de trembler.

Nelli plissa les yeux. Harry voulait qu'il change de comportement ? Il changerait. Il deviendrait aussi méchant que Draco pas aussi que lui-même pour ne pas détruire le si beau spécimen qu'était Harry Malfoy. Il rentra rapidement chez lui où Harry était allé se coucher. Il prit une douche et vint s'étendre prêt de lui. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il l'avait dans son lit et pas une seule fois, il n'avait eu le plaisir de gouter à sa chaire. Il se dit que ce serait peut-être temps.

Malheureusement il eut peur de se trahir, il n'avait jamais aimé un homme et ne connaissait rien au sexe homosexuel. Il se dit aussi que Draco comme il l'était devait être le dominant et ne pas se laisser prendre. Il se mordit la lèvre et ne fit rien. De toute manière, Harry dormait et ne comptait pas se réveiller avant demain.

Nelli resta là un moment avant de regarder l'heure. Une heure et demi… Il était temps. Il invoqua un double qui n'était qu'une enveloppe charnel vide à l'intérieur, l'installa et se rhabilla. Il ne fit pas la même erreur que la nuit dernière où il avait décidé de terminer par lui et faillit tout faire rater puisqu'Harry s'était levé avant qu'il ne rentre. Il resta là une demi-heure à jeter le sort, puis sorti de la maison.

Aux autres…

* * *

Draco transplana juste devant son hôtel. Sa main se pressa immédiatement sur son épaule qui le lançait énormément. Il grimaça de douleur quand elle se recouvrit de sang. Comme un con, il avait appuyé sur sa blessure de la mauvaise façon. Il se releva et entra dans le hall en se tenant l'épaule.

Dedans, trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le concierge, Blaise et Ron qui prenaient possession d'une chambre. Quand il le vit arriver, Blaise écarquilla les yeux et vint immédiatement vers lui. Malgré le fait que ces souvenirs se soient échappés, plus il le voyait, plus il ressentait une certaine compassion pour lui.

- Mon dieu, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Rien de grave. J'ai juste fait une rencontre avec mon double satanique tueur en série !

- Monsieur, voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Non, merci. Blaise et Ron vont s'occuper de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Donnez-leur la chambre en face de la mienne s'il vous plaît. Ce sera plus facile.

- Très bien, M Malfoy.

Ils montèrent rapidement les étages et rentrèrent respectivement dans leur chambre. Mais Blaise ressortit de la sienne quelques minutes plus tard pour toquer à la porte de celle de Draco qui lui ouvrit presque automatiquement. Il avait mouillé une bande de tissu qu'il avait déchirée d'un drap et essayait tant bien que mal de se l'attacher. Mais le sang et l'eau faisait glisser le tissus qui retombait tout le temps.

- Attends, laisse-moi faire ! Il faut d'abord désinfecter et nettoyer. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une pharmacie dans ma chambre. Dans la tienne aussi sûrement.

- Ok, soupira Draco en se ressayant sur son lit.

Il attrapa son portable et appela son parrain. Il se moquait bien de l'heure qu'il était, il avait besoin d'aide et tout de suite ! Ron les rejoint quelques secondes avant que Severus ne décroche, la voix fatiguée et mécontente. Il mit alors le haut parleur pour que tout le monde entende.

- Allô ?

- Sev, j'ai un problème.

- Putain, Draco tu as vu l'heure qu'il est. Tu as failli réveiller Lam.

- Je te dis que j'ai un très gros problème !

Il eut un silence puis il entendit un clic et la voix de Neville qui semblait se réveiller aussi.

- Hum… ?

- Vas-y on t'écoute.

- Comment contre-t-on un drogué du Felix Felicis ?

Il eut un grand blanc. Ou Blaise cessa tout geste et regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules, sans comprendre.

- C'est quoi un drogué du Felix Felicis ? Demanda ce dernier. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait se droguer avec.

- Qui est avec toi, Draco ? Demanda Neville dont la fatigue et le grésillement de l'haut-parleur l'empêcha de reconnaître.

- Les Zabini. Je leur ai empêché de dormir chez eux cette nuit. Mais pendant que j'y suis, est-ce que vous pouvez leur confirmer qui est mon mari ?

- Draco est un menteur, survint la voix de Severus. Il n'a jamais eu de mari et il est complètement schizophrène.

- Sev ! Grogna Draco.

Un rire survint et l'ancien professeur se rétracta :

- Mon filleul a sali son nom le jour où il a épousé Potter !

Ron soupira :

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander, je te crois totalement maintenant !

- Moi aussi, murmura le noir. Tu peux lever le bras s'il te plaît.

Draco obéit et son bandage fait avec de vraies bandes, que Blaise avait trouvées dans la pharmacie, et pas un pauvre drap tout déchiré, fut presque fini.

- Sinon, le drogué ?

- Dis-moi, ironisa Neville, ton diplôme d'Auror tu l'as eu dans une pochette surprise !?

- Putain, Severus. Arrête de déteindre sur lui ! Claqua immédiatement le blond alors qu'il pouvait entendre pouffer son parrain.

- C'est bien, mon amour ! Chuchota celui-ci.

- Bref, il n'y qu'une manière de contrer le Felix Felicis, qu'il en soit drogué ou non. C'est de prendre soi-même du Felix Felicis. Les effets vont s'entrechoquer et disparaître l'un sur l'autre ! Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Et il coupa ! Ron fut un peu nostalgique du temps où Neville était l'homme tout doux, tout calme, trop timide et sensoriel. Maintenant il ne laissait rien passer et se fichait complètement de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui. Il vivait sa vie avec Severus Rogue et il était heureux comme cela. En même temps, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Non, sûrement pas…

- Tu devrais vraiment appeler un médecin. J'ai fait un bandage mais il suffise que tu bouges trop dans la nuit pour que la plaie saigne à nouveau.

- C'est bon… Je vais avoir du mal à dormir de toute façon. Allez vous couchez, vous. Je vous expliquerais tout demain… J'en ai pas vraiment la force là…

- Bonne nuit, Draco dirent-ils en même temps.

- Bonne nuit !

Ils les laissèrent seuls, lui et ses grandes réflexions. Une fois dans leur lit, habillés en pyjama, Ron se blottit contre son mari et murmura :

- Tu crois qu'on va vite retrouver nos souvenirs ?

- Je l'espère ! Je pense surtout à Harry qui est entre les griffes de ce malade mental… J'espère qu'il ne risque rien.

- Si Draco ne s'affole pas, cela veut sûrement dire que oui, il ne risque rien…

Le rouquin se releva soudainement et le regarda un moment, très intensément.

- Blaise, je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment mais… Harry est enceint… Nelli et… Je veux dire, Draco et lui vont avoir leur deuxième enfant… Blaise… je… crois que je suis un peu jaloux parce que je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais… j'aimerais un bébé…

Le noir le regarda à son tour puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà. Les choses s'enchaînent. Harry commence à avoir des doutes, Draco échafaude un plan contre cet saleté de Voleur de vie et Ron et Blaise vont peut-être retrouver leur souvenir et avoir un bébé! Que de suspens!**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Coucou, je m'excuse par avance pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques imprévus. Mais bon voilà on y est, avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

_**Orihime: Oui, un gros looser qui ne sait compter que sur son horrible chance. Inimitable, c'est bien le mot. Je ne te dirais rien du tout, mais te conseillerais de lire la suite pour savoir. Ah bah oui, je ne veux vraiment pas te gâcher le plaisir, voyons. C'est parti pour un chorégraphie sur Gabriel, c'est toi le meilleur, et je pense qu'après ce chapitre, tu en seras d'autant plus heureuse de l'avoir fait. Bah oui, il n'est pas au bout de nos surprise ce petit bonhomme. Va donc lire, tu vas comprendre!**_

_**lolo: J'ai été très surprise et vraiment très contente en même temps de voir une review aussi longue, je me suis prise à rire toute seule en t'imaginant, tu aurais vu, c'était d'un comique. Non, non, tu ne te trompes pas il manque bien la suite, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis une pauvre femme de nouveau débordée, aye. Ou serait-ce l'ennuie qui me rattrape? Non, jamais je n'oserais vous faire ça voyons. Je reste entièrement à votre disposition (dit-elle avec deux jours de retard). Non, le voleur de vie ne m'a pas volé ma vie pour m'éviter d'écrire, s'il le faisait, je le tuerais, d'un coup d'un seul. Mdr, tu n'es pas totalement chauve j'espère, tu risquerais de me tuer de rire, et du coup, pas la suite, désolée. Ah mais, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Allez, si la tristesse d'habite, ce petit chapitre va surement de ragaillardir, tu verras tu iras mieux après. Et juste avant de te dire, merde, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre. NE ME TUE PAS SINON PAS DE CHAPITRES (Deuxième du nom). C'est plus qu'un héritage, c'est tout un patrimoine de magnificence linguistique. J'entend des fois ma mère me répéter certains mots en Portuguais-Créole et cela me ramène au temps où elle me gueulait dessus en créole. Quelle sombre et doucereuse époque en même temps. Merci, il est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé de sortir mon livre (une trilogie) viendra bientôt ce temps. J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte...  
**_

_**A toutes les deux, merci pour votre review et bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

En début de soirée, le lendemain, Draco rentrait tranquillement dans son hôtel avec à la main un sac de course dont surtout des bières. Il bénit Merlin que le concierge n'est pas été derrière son bureau sinon il lui aurait sûrement interdit et le blond aurait dû s'énerver. Il avait très envie de se détendre et ce n'est pas avec de l'eau ou du jus de pomme qu'il y arriverait. Il monta l'escalier rapidement et sortit ces clefs. Cependant, alors qu'il les rentrait dans la serrure il entendit soudainement son nom en bas. Sa voix, il la reconnaîtrait partout…

Draco ouvrit la porte et se dépêcha d'aller dans la petite cuisine poser ses affaires. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa cuisinière ou un chaudron y était déposé et chauffé. Des petites bulles dorées clapotaient sur la surface liquide de la potion. Il sortit rapidement sa baquette et fit magiquement surélevé une cuillère en bois qui alla touiller délicatement trois fois dans un sens puis trois fois dans l'autre.

Pendant que la cuillère faisait son travail, Draco rangea ses courses puis retira son manteau avec une grimace de douleur. Il regarda le bandage de sa blessure que son t-shirt caché à peine, étiré sur des muscles seyants. Enfin alors qu'il sortait la tête du placard, il sourit avec gaieté quand on tapa à la porte. Il retourna l'ouvrir et fit face à Harry et Gabriel. Le petit s'exclama fortement :

- Papa !

- Mon ange…

Il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que le petit l'enserrait de ses petites mains. Pour une fois de sa vie, une toute petite fois, il bénit Nelli. Ou du moins la bêtise qu'il avait faite de croire que parce que Gabriel n'avait que deux ans, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Harry serrait machinalement ses doigts, le visage plus que stupéfait et gêné.

- Salut… Chuchota-t-il.

Draco le regarda longuement puis hocha la tête et se poussa de l'ouverture. Le brun entra avec hésitation. Il était venu jusque là, pousser par un coup de tête, et une certaine fixation de ce petit bout de papier, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne souhaitait que partir. Cet homme l'attirait trop, Gabriel l'appelait papa… Cela lui faisait peur. Draco referma la porte derrière lui et il lui montra le lit au fond, s'il voulait s'asseoir. Puis il regarda son fils qui suçait tranquillement sa tétine et la retira soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu gardes encore ça ? Mais tu as quel âge bonhomme !

- C'est… la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour le calmer.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de tétine ! S'énerva le blond.

Harry resta sceptique et Draco soupira. Il redonna à Gabriel sa tutu qu'il mâchouilla avec bonheur.

- Il va avoir les dents en avant et va gâcher son magnifique visage ! Bouda-t-il en le reposant à terre.

Mais une fois parterre, Gabriel attrapa sa jambe et quémanda de remonter. Cela ne fit que hausser un sourcil au blond. Apparemment, le fait de ne plus être dans sa maison et surtout de ne plus sentir sa présence semblait l'embêter plus que de raison. Draco n'était peut-être pas très présent, mais le petit homme pouvait le sentir partout ce qui le rassurait. Là il n'avait plus qu'un seul repère…

- Depuis quand tu fais des caprices ? Demanda Draco.

Gabriel éclata en sanglot et tomba parterre sur les fesses. Sa tutu tomba au sol et il tapa dessus. Il l'attrapa soudainement et la jeta à travers la pièce. Puis soudain, il se couchant sur le pied nu de Draco. Si le blond avait quelque chose en horreur c'est bien d'être chaussé dans une maison. Bien sûr, il ne se déchausserait pas chez n'importe qui, mais chez lui, Gabriel avait toujours senti ses pieds nus.

Cela le calma immédiatement !

Il se retourna, la tête toujours posé dessus et éclata de rire. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Il s'assit sur le lit avant de tomber dans les pommes en se disant que son fils était fou. Il avait des réactions plus qu'étranges. Enfin, étrange si on tentait vainement de nier l'évidence. Gabriel était avec ses deux parents et il était bien.

Draco qui ne pouvait plus bouger souriait comme un bien heureux même s'il lui chatouillait les orteils avec ses cheveux mi-longs et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Pour une fois il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche et se laissa faire par son fils. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda Harry qui l'évita. Il le dévisagea longuement en se disant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir dans son lit. C'était vraiment étrange. Il se rappela de tout ce temps qu'il avait passé ailleurs qu'avec lui et qui ne l'avait dérangé pour rien au monde. Sûrement parce qu'il se disait qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il l'attendait sagement…

Et là… Là il donnerait tout son travail pour juste une journée tout entière avec lui.

- Bon… Fit-il. Alors… Où tu en es ?

Harry le regarda et s'abstint de lui demander de quoi il parlait… Il savait pertinemment. Il regarda son fils et ses yeux s'embuèrent. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était des larmes de joie. Il n'avait pas envie que cela recommence. Mais il se souvint que Draco avait pleuré devant lui… Alors peut-être pouvait-il se laisser aller ? Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son dos se voûta tristement alors qu'il cachait sa bouche dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il. Je n'en sais rien du tout !

- Est-ce que tu souhaites entendre mes explications ?

- Oui et non… J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne vont pas me plaire.

- Ça me fait rire ! Dit soudainement Draco alors que le brun ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. C'est vrai… ça me fait rire parce que ce que je te demande c'est de me renier moi, pour me retrouver ! Ou peut-être que non… Je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu me demandes de renier à l'homme que j'aime depuis sept ans…

- C'est moi, l'homme que tu aimes depuis sept ans. S'énerva le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Mais bordel, ouvres les yeux ! Ton fils même pourrait te le dire ! Je suis ton mari ! Et celui qui s'appelle Nelli n'est qu'un putain d'imposteur qui…

Alors qu'il sentait la rage montait, il retira délicatement son pied et s'enfuit dans la kitchenette. Gabriel se retourna sur le ventre et crut à un jeu. Il se leva et suivit son père en courant et riant. Le blond le voyant s'exclama soudainement en montrant la porte de l'index :

- Va avec ton père !

- Non, cria le bébé en se jetant su sa jambe et serrant son pantalon.

Draco le regarda stupéfait.

- Tu as dit non ? S'extasia-t-il. Potter, il a dit non ! Tu as dit non !

Il le rattrapa son fils et s'exclama :

- Allez, redis-le…

Mais l'enfant bouda sur son épaule. Harry arriva tranquillement et murmura :

- Il dit non depuis hier… Je crois que… ça commence comme ça. Il aura bientôt deux ans alors…

Il regarda le chaudron qui était toujours tranquillement à sa place sans faire un seul commentaire. Draco eut un regard triste sur les petites joues rondes de son fils.

- Oh… J'ai encore raté une de ses premières fois alors…

- Il dit oui aussi… Et je crois qu'il commence à dire Gabriel mais c'est… très compliqué !

- Il faut que je sois là, la première fois où il le dira. Et « père », rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son fils. Tu ne veux pas dire père à ton papounet d'amour ! Allez s'il te plaît !

- Non !

Draco éclata de rire mais soudain il sentit une douleur à son bras. A force de l'utiliser, il venait de rouvrir sa plaie et celle-ci tacha son t-shirt d'un rouge vif. Harry écarquilla les yeux et le blond soupira. Encore un vêtement à jeter ! Il tendit son fils à son mari qui le reprit vivement. Le gamin se laissa faire pour une fois même s'il essaya de le toucher le moins possible. Harry le regardait si tristement que l'autre le remarqua.

- C'est parce que tu pues, déclara-t-il sèchement en sortant de la cuisine pour revenir dans la pièce principale.

- Je… pue ? Interrogea Harry en le suivant.

Draco ôta son t-shirt dévoilant son bandage mais surtout sa belle musculature au brun qui ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec beaucoup de désir. Ses larges épaules, son dos si bien dessinés, cette chute… C'était un appel au viol tout entier. Il le regarda partir dans la salle de bain alors qu'il jetait en boule son t-shirt à la poubelle. Harry posa Gabriel et sortit de son sac ses jouets qu'il posa parterre. Immédiatement le petit homme vint les prendre et rechercha son autre père pour lui montrer.

Le blond revint avec la boîte à pharmacie. Il s'assit sur le lit sans voir une seule seconde le regard désireux du brun sur lui. Il sortit un ciseau et coupa son bandage avec difficulté. Harry s'approcha et le lui prit des mains.

- Je peux…

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu pues son odeur fétide. La mienne n'est plus sur toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, il a dû t'embaumer de son parfum pendant que tu dormais… Gabriel n'aime pas ça. Quand tu le prenais dans ses bras, il y avait toi mais aussi un peu de moi sur toi… Maintenant il sent l'autre et ça le répugne. Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Draco eut un frisson qu'il cacha tant bien que mal. Harry avait ses mains sur lui et le sentir le toucher si doucement. Ça le rendait complètement fou. Mais il savait que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas convaincu, il ne pourrait rien tenter. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie ! Il ne voulait pas non plus le forcer, hors de question. Harry avait toujours était son soumis, il le sera encore bien après ! Il devait juste patienter.

- J'ai… Expliques moi…

- Ce que tu vas apprendre ne va pas te plaire.

- Je veux tout de même savoir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Gabriel me déteste, moi ou mon odeur, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il me fait des crises pour toi…

Le blond soupira et son cœur commença à battre très fort. Pendant que son mari lui refaisait son bandage, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui ces cinq derniers jours. Il lui dit comment il avait été détruit d'avoir cru qu'il était parti et cela toucha beaucoup Harry.

Il lui parla de Ron et Blaise qu'il avait réussi à convaincre et qui maintenant dormait ici afin d'éviter le sort. Il lui raconta enfin la bagarre de la veille et tout ce que lui avait raconté Nelli. Harry en tombait des nus. Dans son esprit le visage de Nelli était partout mais pourtant c'est bien en Draco qu'il trouvait son mari.

Ce dernier se retourna doucement et le regarda. Il se leva alors et se colla à lui. Son corps grand et protecteur fit tellement d'effet à Harry qu'il se traita de monstre. Il trompait son mari avec son mari ? Son esprit ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité alors que son cœur lui s'en charger. Mais du coup comme le brun ne voulait pas choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, une bataille immense était érigée en lui.

- Papa… Gémit Gabriel en lui tendant son jouet.

- Je répondrais quand tu m'appelleras « père ». Scanda fièrement le blond sans même regarder son fils.

- Si j'admets… que tu dis la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Tu retrouveras tes souvenirs et Gabriel n'aura plus à pleurer du manque de présence de son « père ». dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot à l'adresse de son fils qui ne fit que bouder et retourner auprès de ses jouets.

Le brun hocha la tête et la baissa. Le corps du blond l'appelait tellement qu'il avait du mal à résister. Il serrait ses poings si forts qu'il pouvait sentir ses jointures craquer. Le blond remarqua immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et en profita pour se rapprocher encore. Son torse se colla pratiquement à celui du brun.

- Jure juste un instant qu'il ressemble au souvenir que tu as de ton mari d'il y a une semaine. Jure moi qu'il est aussi con, borné et méchant que j'ai pu l'être, jure moi que tu le trouves aussi beau. Harry jure moi que tu l'aimes autant et je te laisse tranquille. Je disparais.

Le brun se confronta à son regard sûr de lui et froid. Ce regard que lui jetait Nelli avant… avant ces cinq derniers jours. Non, pas une seule fois il avait retrouvé le mari qu'il aimait tant en lui ces cinq derniers jours. Et cela tua Harry qui s'exclama :

- Je veux me souvenir… De toi. Alors… ne disparais pas !

Le blond sourit et se pencha doucement mais Harry évita son baiser en le repoussant légèrement.

- Mais je dois d'abord, vérifier ça… Une dernière fois…

- Comme tu veux Potter, fit-il froidement, très vexé.

Le brun s'éloigna de lui, trop tenté. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'appelles Potter ? Si ça fait trois ans qu'on est marié ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi parfois tu m'appelais Potter.

Draco qui était allé chercher un t-shirt le revêtit en lui disant sans hésiter :

- Parce que tu détestes ça. Quand on s'est marié tu as décidé d'abandonner ton nom qui était synonyme de solitude. Tu voyais en moi la famille que je pouvais t'apporter et tu es tombé éperdument amoureux de mon nom. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais je savais cette haine que tu vouais à ton nom de famille ! Entre tout le monde qui le scandait comme un cri de guerre, un simple adjectif, ou encore la chose la plus horrible… Tu le détestais. Tu le déteste encore…

- C'est vrai… chuchota Harry.

- Alors ça m'amuse que de t'énerver, Potter ! Haussa-t-il les épaules en riant.

- Tu sais que je pourrais rouvrir ta plaie d'une simple petite tape ?

Draco se tourna vers lui et se mit étrangement à sourire d'un pur bonheur. En une seule phrase, il avait retrouvé son mari comme il était autrefois. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il se souvenait à nouveau de tout. Il aurait tant aimé…

- Non, merci, chuchota-t-il, pris au dépourvu. C'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça.

On toqua brusquement à la porte, empêchant Harry de répondre. Draco lui montra la cuisine et le brun se glissa dedans en prenant son fils par la main. Celui-ci se débattit un peu et avant qu'il ne pleure, Draco l'attrapa et le mit derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Ron et Blaise sur le palier. Gabriel sortit de sa cachette en gambadant joyeusement.

- Salut ! S'exclamèrent les deux en souriant.

- On a pleins de choses à te… qu'est-ce que Gabriel fait là, demanda le roux soudainement en voyant le petit homme qui essayait de grimper sur le lit.

Avant qu'il n'y arrive, Harry le rattrapa et le jeta dessus. L'enfant éclata de rire en rebondissant. Draco les invita et entrer et Ron prit son ami dans ses bras. Le blond alla récupérer son fils avant qu'il ne se casse la figure parterre. Blaise et Ron affichait un sourire radieux. Apparemment, ils étaient très heureux de le voir ici.

- Vous avez retrouvé vos mémoires ? demanda Draco avec espoir.

- Malheureusement non ! Mais ça se précise. On s'est réveillé ce matin avec une drôle de sensation comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et dans nos têtes, tout est complètement flou…

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé ça ! Hier matin… Mais Nelli est arrivé et…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et comprit tout. Cette fois-ci il n'avait plus de bataille qui tienne son cœur gagna sur ses souvenirs. Il ne devait plus retourner avec cet homme.

- Alors, ce matin on est retourné à la maison. Commença Blaise. Et vous savez qui est passé l'après midi ?

- Nelli, fit Draco.

- Et oui, affirma-t-il. Il nous a avoué qu'il avait essayé de nous appeler hier soir mais que nous n'étions pas là et il voulait savoir où nous étions ! Nous avons dit qu'on était à une fête entre amoureux et que plutôt que de rentrer à la maison on a payé une chambre d'hôtel parce qu'il était juste en face. Il a joué les parfaits hypocrites et nous a tenu la jambe pendant plus d'une heure ! Puis il nous a dit qu'il avait eu une dispute avec toi et nous a demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec nous ce soir. Tu imagines ça, le fourbe !?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- On a dit qu'on lui laissait les clefs de la maison s'il le voulait mais que nous nous allions chez des amis que nous avons rencontrés hier ! Et que nous rentrerions sûrement très tard dans les trois heures du matin. Ça lui permettait de croire qu'il pourrait nous jeter le sort sans essayer de nous suivre.

- Bien joué… Vraiment bien joué. Apprécia Draco en souriant.

Il remercia l'esprit plus Auror que le sien de Ron.

- Et d'un coup il a dit non, que ça irait et qu'il retournerait chez lui !

Après un instant de silence et quelques réflexions, Draco se décida :

- Harry, tu vas me donner l'adresse de là où vous viviez. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous allez aller chez Hermione et Pansy, les prendre, et aller chez Severus. Si vous êtes assez rapide vous pourrez prendre le dernier ferry qui quitte l'Angleterre. Sinon, prenez une chambre au port. Ne revenez sous aucun prétexte ! Vous n'y bougerez pas tant que je ne viendrais pas vous chercher personnellement est-ce clair ?

- D'accord… Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

- Je vais apprendre à ce drogué ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux Malfoy !

Ils hochèrent la tête et Ron et Blaise allèrent dans leur chambre refaire leur valise. Le brun alla dans son sac et fouilla pour trouver une feuille et un stylo. Il y griffonna dessus l'adresse de sa maison. Harry s'approcha de Draco et glissa le morceau de papier dans la poche avant de poser ses mains sur son torse.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui offrit un doux baiser que son mari se retint de répondre. Son habituel froideur plut énormément au brun qui redescendit et murmura :

- Tu embrasses comme lui aussi…

- Comment ? Comme Nelli ou… comme ton mari ?

- Comme mon seul et unique mari…

Il se reçut un sourire content et s'écarta. Mais tout à coup, Draco le retint par le bras en serrant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry grimaça et le regarda, surpris.

- Dis-moi, ragea-t-il soudainement. Tu as couché avec lui ?

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs puis dit innocemment.

- La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec lui c'était il y a dix jours !

- Tant mieux… se calma-t-il en le lâchant doucement. J'ai encore besoin de ta bite, ça m'aurait énervé de te la couper !

Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire éblouissant. Draco s'accroupit et appela Gabriel qui se leva immédiatement d'entre ses jouets et courut jusqu'à lui.

- Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant son jouet.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent passionnément heureux. Ce dernier prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue une bonne dizaine de fois.

- Tu vas aller chez tonton Sev, hein mon poussin ? Tu vas être très sage… Et puis papa va revenir et puis on rentrera à la maison, et je vais te gâter pourrir jusqu'à ce que l'autre bébé arrivera ! Et tu m'aideras à le gâter. D'accord ?

- Uii. Scanda le petit qui n'avait certainement pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait.

- C'est bien mon fils.

Ron et Blaise se présentèrent à l'entrée avec leurs sacs.

- On y va… ?

Harry hocha la tête et rangea toutes ses affaires. Draco posa Gabriel après un dernier baiser et le petit alla de lui-même prendre la main de son père brun dans la sienne. L'odeur était revenue, cela lui plaisait. Les trois sortirent de la chambre après un dernier regard échangé entre Harry et Draco et ce dernier referma la porte. Il s'adossa un moment dessus et posa sa main sur ses lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'un simple baiser pouvait faire du bien.

Il se dépêcha de retourner dans sa cuisine ou la potion bouillait petit à petit. Draco renifla. Il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir, elle n'était pas prête. Il devrait attendre demain. Malheureusement il n'était pas sûr que demain il le retrouve. Peu importe, il finirait par le retrouver. Il suffisait juste d'attendre le bon moment. En tout cas, il aurait voulu être une toute petite mouche pour voir sa réaction face à l'absence impromptue d'Harry, ce soir.

Comment ce fou avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il arriverait à se faire passer pour lui ? Draco Malfoy n'était pas unique mais la seule personne qui le ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau qui arriverait facilement à se faire passer pour lui… c'était Harry ! Et personne d'autres…

Au bout des vingtaines de minutes, son portable bipa et il lut le message que Blaise venait de lui envoyer. Ils étaient partis sans encombre… Draco s'allongea sur son lit et sourit, une joie incommensurable dans son cœur. Harry était en sécurité, avec ses autres amis. C'était le principal. Il s'imagina la tête de l'autre abruti et son sourire s'agrandit. C'est comme ça qu'il s'endormit, avec le visage doux de Harry et la satisfaction de voir le Voleur de vie tomber.

Demain, il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Allez, dernier chapitre et voilà, terminer cette petite première enquête de mon crue. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews,**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour, bonsoir,**_

_**Avant de vous laisser savourer le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, je me dois de dire certaines choses. J'en ai beaucoup à dire alors pour ne pas trop vous faire languir, j'en dirais un peu au début et un peu à la fin de la fiction. Comme ça, vous ne me tuerez pas de prendre votre temps où vous pourriez commencer à lire.**_

_**D'abord, il y a eu cette histoire de chapitre maudit. Oui, un chapitre maudit parce que je l'ai tellement insulté qu'il doit essayer par tous les moyens de revenir d'entre là où je sais pas du tout qu'il est pour me tuer. Je parle du chapitre 9 (Qui est en dixième position) de cette fiction, donc l'avant dernier chapitre que j'ai posté samedi dernier. Hier soir en me relisant, et voulant prendre connaissance des reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissées, je me suis glissée sur mon profil et cliquer sur le petit lien review. Avant de remarquer que celles-ci s'arrêtaient au chapitre 8 (Qui est en neuvième position). J'étais très déçue. Pas de review. Jusqu'à ce que mes deux sourcils se percutent l'un contre l'autre dans un ultime effort pour fusiller ce b***** de p***** de m**** de Ffnet (que j'idolâtre, hein? Pas taper) parce qu'il m'avait semblé dans ma boîte mail avoir reçue des reviews. J'y fais un petit détour, et là qu'est-ce que je vois? Bah mes reviews chéries. Alors la première expression qui m'ait venue? BORDEL A QUEUE! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE? Désolée pour le langage...**_

**_Je fais donc tout un détour en passant par mon blog, vous connaissez surement la chanson: Publish, Manage Story, Le Voleur de Vie, Views... Et là le fameux chapitre 9, bah... reviewer quoi... Je retourne donc sur mon profil, en pensant à un bug de la première fois. Bah non, toujours pas de review. Je clique, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi sur le lien, entre dans ma fic. Et là, c'est le drame. 9 chapitres (Du prologue au huitième). Les yeux ébahis, je finis par m'auto-mutiler, me taper la tête sur la table, me trancher les veines, me pendre avec une corde, foncer dans la rue à poil, boire le litre de punch ananas que j'avais rapporter à ma mère pour ses 41 ans, faire un coma éthylique pour mieux vomir mes tripes dans un bain de cookies en mal d'amour. (euh... pas forcément dans cette ordre là.)_**

**_Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, je décide de laisser tomber, je dors très mal et le lendemain mes doigts se tentent trop d'aller voir si le chapitre est revenu après avoir cuvé son vin dans l'échoppe d'un bar africain et mal illuminé qui pue le saucisson et la boustifaille anglaise parce que les colons, c'est tous des c... Je m'égare un peu je crois. J'y reviens donc et surprise! Toujours pas de chapitre 9. Je pleure jusqu'à ce que mon nez saigne et que mes yeux deviennent aussi gros que deux bébés éléphants trisomiques, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne s'affiche pas puisque dans mon statut fiction, il y est ce p***** de chapitre. Le chapitre fantôme. Alors, au moment de le supprimer, perdant ainsi mes précieuses reviews! J'ai l'idée du siècle._**

**_Je contacte mes deux meilleures amies, leur demandant d'aller faire un petit tour sur cette purée de petits pois cassés qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire du mal à la princesse, et leur réponse est immédiate: "Mais je le vois très bien ton 9ème chapitre." Ok, détruire cet chapitre maudit à coup de marteau fricasseur (Si ça existe). Je m'en vais donc signaler ce petit problème. ATTENTION, WARNING, (Ne me demandez pas d'autres langues, je risquerais de vous chier une pendule. Comment ça c'est pas la bonne expression? Mais si.) Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 9 à cause du problème technique que je subis, prévenez moi. je ferais de mon mieux pour vous dédommager (Pas financièrement, faut pas rêver non plus.) Sinon, bah tant mieux! En même temps, moi je connais la fiction par cœur, c'est pas grave si je ne le vois pas, mais c'est étrange tout de même._**

**_Ayant déjà fait un long speech, je vous laisse à votre lecture, annonçant la suite après._**

**_Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Réponse à lolo: Toi aussi tu aimes les speechs tout en finesse. Bref, tu m'as fait rire comme jamais, j'étais pété devant mon ordi. On est deux sur ce coup là. J'affirme haut et fort être totalement cinglée intérieurement bien que je n'extériorise pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression de me comporter un peu comme Draco. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas que les gens voient mes expressions alors que quand je suis ici, je me défoule. J'ai reçu avec douleur ton joli cadeau. J'ai pris sur moi, dévalant les escaliers pour m'enfuir de toi. Mais ouf, tu ne m'as pas tué. Encore heureux, tu n'aurais pas eu la fin de cette fiction. Je me suis de suite mis au boulot pour correctionner tout ça. Tellement que j'ai même pas vu ton flingue sur ma tempe. Concentrée, concentrée! Bien sûr que c'est apprécié. Même à 200%. Chaque fois que vous me permettez de discuter un peu pour sortir des chantiers battus qu'est la doucereuse vie lassante qu'est la réalité et que je puisse parler avec d'autre, c'est un pur bonheur. Je croise les doigts avec toi. On fera une petite fête en mon honneur quand je serais célèbre (du coup, pas maintenant) mais je crois en mes chances, après tout je suis une Serpentarde plus que dévouée à la gloire. Mouhahaha. Non, je ne m'invente pas une vie, je t'assure. Le portugais/créole? A l'oreille, ça tape. Si, si, je t'assure. Ça tape comme une barre de fer sur ton dos. Même quand elle te dit des choses gentilles, t'as l'impression qu'elle t'engueule. C'est fou ce qu'un tout petit: "Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît" peut te paraître angoissant. Surtout quand elle mange ses mots. Tu te recroquevilles et t'obéis de peur de finir en écraser en dessous de l'imposante dame noire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime cette dame noire, non? Le français macote, j'ai eu le droit aussi. Merci à toi, c'est toujours un réel plaisir que de te parler. ~ Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

Draco se réveilla le lendemain avec une pêche d'enfer. Il allait en finir avec tout ça et retrouver sa vie d'autrefois. Il pensa à son chef qui allait lui tirer les oreilles de ne pas être venu pendant une semaine. Puis se rappela que Nelli avait vécu à sa place, il était donc peut-être y aller !

Le blond commença par prendre avec une louche la potion qui avait doucement finie de se préparer pendant la nuit. Il la versa dans une fiole et mis tout le reste dans un petit bocal qu'il s'empresserait de donner à Severus. Ils en auraient peut-être jamais besoin mais qui le sait ? Peut-être qu'au cours de sa vie, il aurait de nouveau affaire à ce genre de cas absurde et dérisoire.

Draco alla ensuite prendre une douche très longue et très chaude. Il essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'il put. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tue Nelli, il devait juste le choper l'enfermer dans une cage ou une prison qu'importe, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde retrouvent ces souvenirs et qu'il redevienne l'Auror qu'il était.

Il rangea ses affaires, fit sa valise en se disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas ici de toute manière. Au pire, il dormirait chez Severus. Et sortit de là. Il descendit, paya le concierge avec un sourire et lui rendit la clef.

- Au revoir, M Malfoy. Ce fut un plaisir !

Même si j'ai déchiré et tâché vos draps de sang ? Se retint de dire Draco avec un sourire. Il hocha juste la tête et partit tranquillement. La première chose qu'il fit fut de transplaner devant chez lui. Se fichant complètement des voisins il rentra et huma l'air avec un sentiment nostalgique. Bientôt il rentrerait chez lui.

Cette maison leur avait tapé dans l'œil le jour où ils se sont dit qu'il était tant d'habiter ensemble. C'était quelques jours après sa demande en mariage. Harry avait dit qu'il n'allait pas se marier et vivre chacun de leur côté. Draco avait acquiescé et ils avaient cherché une maison. Et ils étaient tombés sur celle-ci…

Draco jeta son sac sur le canapé et s'empressa de ressortir de là. Il sortit de sa poche le morceau de papier et s'étonna. Il connaissait cette rue. C'était celle située à quelques rues de la maison des Zabini. Mais bien sûr ! Si Nelli n'avait pas utilisé la magie lors de son attaque c'est bien parce que le sort lui prenait tout. Alors il avait sûrement dû se rapprocher d'eux pour ne pas à avoir à transplaner trop loin.

Mais alors… Et avec ces voisins et les membres du ministère ? Ils étaient deux fois plus loin d'eux ! Draco ne s'entêta pas à chercher par ses méninges puisqu'il obligerait l'homme à tout lui raconter une fois qu'il aurait satisfait ces envies de meurtre. Il transplana dans la ruelle et rechercha la maison. Il la trouva facilement ! En effet, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la sienne et quand il força l'entrée, ce fut pour entrer dans le même hall.

Comme il le pensait, sa maison était identique à la sienne. Il avait dû juste changer l'emplacement dans l'esprit des autres, et ce tout petit changement ne devait pas lui avoir prit grand-chose. Il monta à l'étage et parcourut les chambres. Il rentra dans celle de Gabriel et sourit. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'odeur qu'il dégageait cette maison mais sa chambre était la seule qui avait celle dont il avait l'habitude.

Celle de Gabriel. Comme si celui-ci avait résisté à l'envahisseur ! Cela le fit rire.

- C'est bien mon fils…

Il caressa lentement le bois jaune du lit de Gabriel en lui promettant qu'il retrouverait bientôt sa place, chez lui. Et soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Harry !?

Le blond s'empressa de prendre la fiole et de boire. Il attendit de sentir les effets avant de sourire. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser. Il fit demi-tour en marchant très lentement. Nelli était resté dans le salon et son visage se tourna immédiatement vers lui quand il le vit descendre des escaliers, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le Voleur de vie prit un air vraiment, vraiment énervé mais pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

- Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Ça m'arrange parce que je n'avais pas envie d'attendre trois plombes.

- Il y a une alarme, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Quand j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un était entré, je suis venu directement.

- Et tu es tombé sur l'homme le plus magnifique au monde… Oui je sais, ça fait toujours un choc de le voir.

- Ton épaule va mieux, ironisa Nelli.

- Bien mieux merci. Cependant, il réclame vengeance. Un peu comme moi, vois-tu.

- Tu crois franchement qu'un abruti comme toi va réussir à me coincer.

- « Franchement » !? Et bien, j'ai d'abord cru que pour courir pendant plus de dix ans dans la nature après tous les meurtres que tu as commis tu devais être… d'une puissance inimaginable… Et je me rends compte que tu es un simple drogué du Felix Felicis. Qui a donc eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance… Mais tu sais comment ces genres d'épaves finissent ? Ils meurent car le besoin s'en devient trop fort…

- Tais-toi !

- Alors tu vois, je me dis que je n'aurais même pas besoin de me salir les mains ! Je vais te prendre, te mettre en paquet cadeau et attendre de voir ta drogue évacué ton corps, emmenant ta vie !

- Si je meurs, tous tes petits amis ne retrouveront jamais leur souvenir ! Tu resteras le déchet que tu es devenu.

- Oh mais je sais ! Tout comme je sais aussi que le Felix ne va pas te tuer en un jour. Il paraît qu'il fait atrocement souffrir son hôte. Et plus le temps da la prise à été longue, plus la chute sera dure… Alors dit moi… j'ai bien appris ma leçon ?

- Tu vas mourir. Ici ! Et après je vais retrouver Harry et je l'obligerais à vivre avec moi éternellement !

- Harry a déjà quitté l'Angleterre à cette heure-ci. Accompagnés d'Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Blaise et bien sûr Gabriel. Tu ne le retrouveras pas… Jamais !

Nelli poussa un cri de rage et sortit brusquement sa baguette. Draco en fit de même et ils se pointèrent mutuellement dessus.

- Dis-moi ? Tu t'es requinqué hier vu que tu n'avais quelques esprits de moins à changer !

- Je n'avais aucun esprit à changer ! Eructa-t-il sa témérité -et sa bêtise aussi- lui faisant parler beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah bon ? Et le ministère et les autres ?

- Tu es bien stupide d'avoir cru que j'allais changer tout le monde ! Juste une première fois pour t'induire dans l'erreur et t'éviter d'appeler les Aurors ! C'est ça la magie du Felix Felicis. Tu aurais pu aller les voir le jour suivant ! Le sort que je leur ai envoyé n'était pas assez puissant pour tenir plus d'une nuit.

- Merci… Tu viens de m'offrir la solution pour te coincer sans te tuer ! Maintenant que je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des Aurors, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Je vais me débarrasser à jamais de toi et en plus rapporter ma plus belle prise au ministère.

Nelli fronça les sourcils un moment en trouvant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait jamais dit ça s'il savait que ça l'aurait amené à sa perte. Draco en voyant son regard hagard sourit sadiquement et mis très lentement la main dans sa poche. Il leva la fiole qu'il agita pour légèrement pour faire trembler de liquide doré à l'intérieur.

- Felix Felicis. Et tu sais ce que produisent les effets de cette potion quand elle est prise par deux personnes en même temps.

- Une annulation du pouvoir. S'insurgea-t-il, défait.

- Exactement. Tu étais tellement persuadé que tu allais me tuer que tu t'es donné la peine de tout me raconter. Même ton point faible qui t'a évité la prison pendant si longtemps… On devient vite imprudent avec ça ! C'est pourtant écrit sur la petite étiquette !

- J'aurais dû te tuer… Ragea-t-il avec dans ses yeux toutes la colère et la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver.

- Le jour où tu m'as enlevé Harry oui… Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne sais pas du tout à qui tu t'es attaqué ! Oh, et tu sais ce qui t'as le plus trahi dans toute cette affaire ? Gabriel… Même avec le Felix Felicis, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de jeter le sort sur mon fils. Apparemment, tous les Malfoy sont nés pour te contrer ! Alors maintenant, il te reste deux choix : Me laisser prendre ta baguette en douceur ou en force !

Le tueur en série fronça les sourcils et déclencha les hostilités. Il s'écria :

- Avada Kedevra.

Mais Draco, très rapide l'évita en se baissant. Il parcourut en deux enjambées la distance qui les séparer et donna un coup de bras à sa main, lui ôtant sa baguette. Tant pis pour l'éthique, il avait besoin de se défouler ! Il le chopa à la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Il l'assaillit d'un puissant coup de poing, puis d'un nôtre, jusqu'à ce que son ennemi soit en sang. Nelli vit son visage gonflé et il cracha une giclée rouge.

Alors qu'il gémissait Draco l'attrapa par le col et le ramena vers lui.

- Oh non, sale ordure, tu vas pas mourir comme ça. Tu vas pas mourir comme ça.

Il se leva et l'attrapa par sa robe, se fichant du sang qui coulait partout. Il sortit de la maison et transplana juste devant le passage qui menait au Ministère. Il fourra le corps meurtri de l'homme dedans, et entra dans le Ministère. A nouveau il le traîna sans remarquer une seule seconde que sa plaie s'était rouverte avec son chargement et saignait aussi, tachant sa chemise.

- Malfoy ! hurla son Chef qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Où t'étais passé ? Tu devais…

Draco balança en avant le corps de Nelli et s'exclama :

- Le voilà votre Voleur de vie !

Cela fit stopper tout le monde qui écarquilla les yeux. Finalement, ils remarquèrent le visage en sang et la blessure de Draco.

- Attrapez-le ! S'exclama vivement le Chef.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas pressé… murmura Draco qui se massa la nuque. Il ne va pas se réveiller de sitôt.

- Et, ça va toi ? fit le chef en se rapprochant de lui.

Il regarda l'homme dont le visage défiguré lui apparaissait très faiblement.

- Mais… C'est pas McCullen, par hasard ?

- Si !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu bosser ?

- Je me suis fait surprendre. Ce sale enfoiré m'a volé ma vie ! Il a touché à mon mari et mon gosse ! Du coup je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai failli le tuer.

- Tu sais comment il procédait ?

- Je sais tout…

Le chef le regarda surpris et admiratif. Il siffla brusquement et scanda :

- Toi, tu vas me prendre ma place avec ça !

Draco sourit légèrement.

- Putain, Draco tu viens d'attraper le Voleur de vie ! C'est impensable ! Quatorze ans qu'il nous file entre les doigts et toi en deux mois et demi ! Mais comment…

- Du simple Felix Felicis, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il vit pour la dernière fois le corps de Nelli Drugan.

Le chef le regarda puis le prit par le dos et le conduit doucement dans son bureau.

- Tu vas m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ferais le rapport à ta place. Puis tu passes à St Mangouste te rafistoler et tu rentres chez toi, t'occuper de ta petite famille…

Le blond hocha. Il n'attendait vraiment que ça alors il obéit sans rechigner. Il rentra dans son bureau où l'homme prit une plume et un parchemin qui se mit automatiquement à écrire tout ce que Draco disait. Il débuta par sa rencontre avec Tristan McCullen et du dossier de protection qu'il ne lui avait pas remis. Il passa par la découverte du Nelli Drugan dans sa vie jusqu'à ce matin étrange où Draco avait pu se défouler un maximum.

Le chef l'écouta, lui posa toutes les questions qu'il voulait puis finalement lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller.

- Je prends des vacances, chef !

- Je comprends oui, reviens que quand tu veux.

- Ouais… c'en est fini de l'enquête et du Voleur de vie…

* * *

Draco arriva devant la porte de la maison de Severus et poussa un soupir d'inquiétude. Trois jours avait passé depuis qu'il avait capturé le Voleur de vie. Après son rapport auprès de son chef, il était allé à St Mangouste où on l'avait gardé toute une journée pour des scans et des soins.

Malgré ses protestations que tout allait bien et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était retrouver sa famille, il eut droit à un test psychologique qu'il réussit haut la main, le regard haineux et le dos bien droit. Quand il crut que tout était enfin fini, on lui demanda de revenir le lendemain pour un interrogatoire plus pousser. Venant de plus haut que lui, le chef ne pouvait rien y changer. Il dormit donc chez lui et passa la journée dans une petite salle à répondre à des différentes questions. Draco finit même par croire qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir aidé ou d'être le Voleur de vie !

Ce n'est que quand Steven, le médecin légiste leur confirma que Nelli Drugan était bien le Voleur de vie, tueur d'énormément de gens dont sa mère, et qu'il était bien un drogué du Felix Felicis, qu'ils comprirent qu'il faisait fausse route. Draco put partir et celui-ci sauta dans le dernier ferry qui l'emmena en Irlande.

Donc cela faisait trois jours qu'il l'avait chopé, quatre que tous n'avaient pas reçu le sort, cinq, pour Blaise et Ron. Et Draco à bord du bateau se demanda tout le long si cela avait suffit pour leur rendre leur mémoire. Il espéra que oui… Apparemment, il avait entendu dire que Nelli Drugan était dans une chambre capitonné et qu'il hurlait à la mort.

Et que celle-ci n'allait pas tarder pour lui.

Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire. Le sevrage de la potion de chance ne se faisait qu'ainsi… Nelli en ayant ingérer dix ans de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas y survivre ! Draco pria pour qu'Harry et les autres retrouvent tout leur souvenir avant que cela n'arrive. Pour lui, les quelques gouttes qu'il avait avalées avait disparu au bout d'une heure sans laisser une seule trace.

Alors il était là, devant la porte de Severus et Neville entrain de penser à tout ça, les sourcils froncés, le regard baissé vers le sol, quand la lumière du couloir s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et se jeta sur son mari. L'enserrant par le cou, il attrapa sa tête par les cheveux et se le serra si fort que Draco grimaça, son épaule encore douloureusement.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, murmura le brun dans son oreille.

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque tout doucement ce qui fit frissonner Draco. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort alors que le brun l'embrassa plus haut, sur la mâchoire, la joue puis sur les lèvres. Draco ne répondit pas à son premier baiser, ni au second parce qu'il avait le cœur et le corps en feu. Finalement, Harry se décala et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pourrais m'embrasser au moins, salopard !

Draco sourit doucement puis rit franchement. Il attrapa son mari par la taille et le fit tourner. Harry éclata de rire et s'accrocha comme il put. Enfin, le blond s'arrêta et le redescendit. Il le regarda intensément et se pencha sur lui.

- Tu m'as manqué…

Et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

* * *

- C'est le dernier paquet, s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la maison, dans ses bras un grand carton.

Harry arriva et regarda deux secondes à l'intérieur.

- C'est à Gabriel, ça t'ennuies de le monter s'il te plaît ?

- Non. J'y vais de ce pas !

- Merci !

Il passa dans le salon où Draco rangeait un à un les livres dans la bibliothèque. Gabriel à ses pieds nus jouait avec son livre à compter en tournant une à une les pages. Bientôt, Blaise et Ron redescendirent de l'étage et Harry sortit de la cuisine. Tous dans le salon, les deux Zabini s'installèrent tranquillement sur le canapé et Ron posa sa tête sur son épaule. Draco s'arrêta quelques secondes de ranger et leur sourit.

- Merci pour votre aide !

- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé, on va prendre des vacances nous aussi ! Ah oui, on voulait vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

- Ah ? Fit Harry en souriant. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je suis enceint, s'exclama Ron en se redressant vivement. On va avoir notre premier bébé.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Draco alors que seul Harry comprit.

Ils rirent puis soudain le brun redevint sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils alors que dans ses mains, la Gazette du Sorcier montrait une image de son mari, statique et sans sourire, et en dessous, une bien moins immobile du Voleur de vie.

- Vous avez lu les journaux.

- Non, on ne lit pas ses torchons !

Draco s'avança vers lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit doucement en voyant la tête de Nelli en train d'hurler dans sa cellule capitonnée. La photo avait dû être prise à travers le pleksiglas de la fenêtre parce qu'elle était un peu floue et que personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre, la chance de Felix Felicis tournant toujours.

- Il est mort.

- Bon débarras, fit froidement son mari en revenant vers la bibliothèque.

- Draco, s'exclama brusquement Blaise. En fait on voulait te dire… On est désolé de ne pas avoir su nous défendre comme il se doit. De s'être fait aussi facilement manipuler, de t'avoir… fait autant de peine…

Le blond les regardèrent un à un avec des yeux froids et aucuns sentiments sur le visage. Il aurait voulu leur dire que ce n'était pas grave… Qu'ils avaient été bernés par Nelli. Que c'était de sa faute à lui de ne pas leur avoir dit le nom du Voleur de vie. Il eut envie de leur dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup souffert parce qu'il avait une confiance en eux que personne d'autre lui enlèverait, que le Voleur de vie passait d'habitude plus d'un mois dans la peau d'un autre avant d'être confondu… Alors que là, il n'avait même pas passé cinq jours ! Les cinq jours les plus horribles de sa vie, il y consentait, mais même sous la torture, il ne leur avouerait jamais.

Il eut envie de leur dire tout ça mais il ne fit rien. Parce qu'il ne chercha pas une seconde à être autrement que lui-même. Il regarda Harry. Oui, durant ces cinq jours, il s'était souvent demandé comment il faisait pour le supporter, lui et son caractère de con. Et puis, alors qu'il l'avait rejoint chez Severus, Harry lui avait dit qu'il aurait du voir qu'il n'était pas avec son mari.

« Trop doux, trop gentil, pas assez calme… » Avait-il dit avec un regard furieux. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il aimait et le blond l'avait compris plus qu'à un autre moment. Plus que ces sept dernières années où ils étaient ensembles. Alors il ne chercha pas à changer, il ne chercha pas à être quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tourna rangea le dernier livre tout en disant :

- Ça va, prendre longtemps avant que je vous pardonne !

Dans son dos, il loupa le sourire entre Harry et les autres.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bon, je reprends mon speech.**_

_**Vous avez le droit de me frapper et de me torturer si vous le voulez. Vous avez le droit de me casser quelques doigts sauf... non attendez, je les utilise tous, c'est pas possible. Me cassez pas les doigts. #Yeux de Chat Potte. (Et non, Potter. Quoique ça aurait pu marcher aussi.) Je sais très bien que cela n'est pas à la hauteur de nombreuses fictions que j'ai pu lire (même si je n'en ai lu aucune sur ce thème, je vais peut-être faire un tour pour m'instruire.) **_

_**Je promet de faire mieux et plus détaillé, avec plus de suspens, plus d'actions, plus de magies et de bagarres. sur le même thème la prochaine fois. Parce que oui, il y en aura une prochaine, je me suis éprise de ce thème. Mais bon, pas maintenant, j'ai déjà pas mal de fiction à terminer de poster. En plus avec la prise du boulot, pas facile du tout. J'avais du temps, maintenant, je n'en ai plus.**_

_**Je répète que je consens à dire que ce n'est pas la fiction de l'année, c'est juste comme ça, en passant, pour se reposer les yeux et l'esprit après une dure journée de labeur, ça fait toujours du bien non? Mais je vais me rattraper, hein!?**_

_**Je vous invite donc tous à patienter jusqu'à l'épilogue qui fera une fin un peu plus digne de ce nom. Enfin, j'espère!**_

_**A bientôt!**_

_**Personne ne l'a jamais connue. (enfin presque)**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :**_

_**Guest: Merci énormément d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'à la fin. Je suis contente que tu l'ais apprécié pour son originalité et que tu ais pris le temps de poster une review juste pour moi, (ça me ravie d'autant plus). C'est toi qui m'émeut avec tant de compliment. Je comprends que mon but, avec ta review et celles de bien d'autre, a été atteint. Je me prends pas pour le Scoobidou-Gang mais si tu t'es intégré à l'enquête, j'aime. Cela me donne envie de continuer sur ce thème, car d'autres idées me viennent! A la prochaine surement, merci pour tout.**_

_**Lolo: C'est bien dommage que nous devions nous quitter toi et moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te parler, te lire. Tu m'auras fait rire et pleurer. Oui, j'ai réussi à la terminée même si Ffnet m'a fait un petite blague pas vraiment drôle. Chez moi, il n'y a jamais de syndrome de la page blanche sur une bonne histoire avec de bonne lectrice comme toi, qui me donne l'envie de continuer à poster. Et comme on le dit si bien; croix de bois, crois de fer! Nous nous retrouverons dans ma prochaine fiction crime... En tout cas, je l'espère de tout coeur. Bien à toi... Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_

* * *

_**Bonne lecture pour cet épilogue. **_

* * *

**Epilogue :** Un monstre sous le lit.

* * *

- Lam, ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher, siffla Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais Père ! Tenta vainement le petit en battant un peu plus des bras pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

- Remonte tout de suite sur ce bateau, Lam !

- Ce n'est pas un bateau, c'est un yacht ! Entendit-il au fond de la cabine. Il ne m'a pas coûté la peau des fesses pour t'entendre l'insulter !

Le parrain de Draco haussa les yeux aux ciels, puis se massa la tempe. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté cette semaine en compagnie de son filleul et de leurs amis ? Soudain il sentit quelqu'un le pousser et il tomba à l'eau, tout habillé. Quand il refit surface, à côté de lui, Lam était mort de rire. Il remonta le long du yacht pour croiser le regard amusé de Neville.

- Ah le traitre ! Hurla-t-il. C'est définitif, je divorce !

Des explosions de rire répondirent à sa remarque. Même Lam à côté restait souriant. Il soupira, pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à être crédible !? C'était insultant pour lui. Fini le temps où il faisait peur en haussant le sourcil. Maintenant tout le monde pouvait voir sa lueur d'amour quand il posait les yeux sur Lam, sur Neville et son ventre rebondi, presque à terme, de celui-ci.

Lam se glissa derrière son père et le coula. Severus remonta rapidement en lui attrapant les jambes et le jeta. L'enfant hurla avant de faire un plat monumentale et d'éclater de rire. A bord, Harry apparut dans son champ de vision, alors qu'il replaçait ses cheveux en arrière. Dans ses bras, une jolie blonde de trois ans avait la tête posée sur son épaule et le regardait avec des yeux d'un vert fluo. L'ancien professeur se dit qu'elle au moins avait pris de ces deux parents. Pas comme Gabriel qui n'en était que le parfait sosie d'un. D'ailleurs ce dernier arriva et s'agrippa à son père par la jambe en le regardant surpris.

- Pourquoi tonton il est à l'eau ? S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus.

- Parce que Tonton Neville l'a jeté mon chéri, répondit le fourbe en souriant un peu plus.

Severus jeta un regard noir à son mari. Il brassa quelque temps et rejoint l'échelle. Quand il arriva en eau, Blaise était là, lui tendant une serviette qu'il accepta avec joie. Il retira son haut noir trempé et s'essuya rapidement. Puis il rejoint la petite troupe et posa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de Neville.

- Tu as de la chance de porter mon enfant, murmura-t-il.

Neville éclata de rire, en hochant négativement la tête, pas le moins du monde intimidé. Puis il se tourna vers son fils toujours à l'eau et s'exclama :

- Lam, nous passons à table, remonte s'il te plaît.

- Ok ! Lui répondit son fils en nageant rapidement.

Severus écarquilla les yeux à son obéissance soudaine.

- Tu n'utilises pas les bons mots, se défendit Neville.

- Dis Papa, pourquoi je ne peux pas me baigner avec Lam ? Demanda soudainement Gabriel en tirant sur le short de bain d'Harry.

- Tu es encore trop petit, mon amour. Mais on ira tous les deux ensembles quand ton père ira faire la sieste avec Abi.

- C'est un comble que d'acheter un Yacht si tu n'aimes pas l'eau ! S'exclama Pansy en arrivant soudainement.

- Rappelles-moi une seule chose que Draco aime ?

- J'ai entendu ! S'exclama-t-on dans le fond de la cabine faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils s'installèrent sur l'immense table et les bavardages reprirent bon train. Finalement, Ron revint avec dans ses bras un tout petit bout âgé de quelques mois seulement nommé Iris. Il lui murmurait des petites choses à l'oreille en souriant et le regardant avec amour. Blaise leva les yeux aux ciels, mi amusé, mi agacé. Il n'avait jamais vu pire papa poule. A ses pieds, Téa tenait fermement sa main en regardant avec émerveillement tout autour d'elle. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient à bord, mais elle ne cessait de vouloir aller partout. On avait du mal à la contrôler.

Elle se détacha de son père et courut vers l'autre qui la prit sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, elle voulut attraper les assiettes et les couverts pour s'amuser mais Blaise les éloigna. Deux filles… Les deux petites étaient brunes à la peau légèrement halée et quelques taches de rousseurs. L'une avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, et l'autre vert. Un vrai calvaire de tous les jours. Mais il n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde. Il embrassa sa fille sur la tempe pour tenter en vain de la calmer.

- Téa, ça suffit, finit-il par dire alors qu'elle essayait de monter sur la table.

La petite le regarda, penaude, puis s'installa correctement sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il la berça avec douceur, en regardant Abigaëlle dans la même position sur Harry. Les deux petites auraient pu être jumelles. Elle était née à seulement une heure d'intervalle. Une vraie surprise et un enchantement. Pour les anniversaires, c'était vite réglé ! Finalement, Hermione arriva, elle aussi le ventre bien rond. Arriverait-il la même chose à Neville et Hermione ? C'était la question du moment. Elle embrassa sa femme et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Eh ! S'exclama Ron en faisant sursauter son bébé. On a faim ! Il est le maître de mai… euh bat… ?

- C'est un Yacht ! S'énerva Draco en apparaissant.

Mais au lieu d'apporter le repas du midi, c'est avec un grand journal qu'il arriva et qu'il étala sur la table. Il se le faisait apporter chaque jour par hibou car il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à Londres. Harry haussa un sourcil, n'aimant toujours pas quand il faisait ça. Abi serra ses bras autour de lui et murmura :

- Il fait quoi, Papa ?

- C'est Père, s'exclamèrent en même temps à peu près tout le monde avant d'éclater de rire.

Draco qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le dire releva la tête et les foudroya du regard avant de laisser un sourire malicieux éclairer son visage.

- Ton père fait des bêtises, mon amour.

- Pourquoi il fait des bêtises devant tout le monde ? C'est bête…

- Parce qu'il est stupide, mon amour.

- Harry ! S'indigna Draco. Ne lui apprend pas ça à son âge !

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'impatienta Ron. On a faim.

Le blond prit un air plus sérieux et dit :

- Vous vous souvenez de l'homme qui a tenté de me voler ma vie il y a quatre ans ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête, bien qu'ils n'aient pas du tout envie de se rappeler de ce moment. Draco s'assit sur la chaise, en bout de table et continua :

- Apparemment nous aurions retrouvé une sorte de Journal Intime de sa part. Il y décrit exactement toutes les vies qu'il a volées et tout ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur. C'est assez surprenant. On a compté plus d'une centaine d'enquête dont certaine dont en ne soupçonnait aucun rapport. C'est…

- Draco, gronda brusquement Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as dû vivre ce calvaire ! S'énerva Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien puis finalement détourna les yeux vers l'océan. Il avait envie de pleurer. Draco culpabilisa et soupira. Il prit le journal et le chiffonna en boule.

- Pense à Gabriel, chuchota soudainement Harry.

Son fils avait longtemps fait des cauchemars à cause de cet homme qui était venu l'enlever à son père. Avant qu'il ne rajoute quoique se soit, Gabriel se leva de sa petite chaise, descendit de son rehausseur et s'approcha de son père. Il tapota son bras et Draco se pencha. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots chuchotés de la petite voix de son fils. Puis il le vit arracher la boule de la main de son père pour aller la jeter dans la poubelle.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant ce qu'il se passait alors que de Draco eut un doux sourire.

- Il a dit : L'homme qui sent mauvais a disparu de sous son lit…

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
